


Power Teachers

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: G!P Trini [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, G!PTrini, IntersexTrini!, Lots of it, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 41,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: This is the story of how Kimberly Hart and Trini Gomez fell in love, built a family and a great group of friends, pursued great careers...and became the Power Rangers.
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott/Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston/Zack Taylor, Jason Lee Scott/Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart/Trini, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: G!P Trini [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390369
Comments: 80
Kudos: 466





	1. Part 1: Freak

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Descriptions of graphic violence, blood, and gore, a scene of sexual assault, and underage drinking and drug use.

**POWER TEACHERS**

_Part I: Freak_

Chapter 1:

"Screw you Zack," Trini says reaching over and punching Zack's arm so hard he tumbles over and crashes into a nearby wall.

"Owww! Bitch!" Zack cries rubbing his arms. "Come on Trini-bear this is the perfect party for us!"

"Trini-bear? Really?"

Zack laughs loudly throwing his head back. "Okay fine Crazy Girl then."

"I don't like that either," Trini huffs crossing her arms across her chest. "Why did you bring me to this fucking place?"

She points to the front entrance of the house where the neon lights flash: _FREAK-ZONE_

Zack grins and hugs Trini's shoulders. "Because we are freaks and this party is for people like us."

Trini punches his arm again. "I am not a freak just because I was born intersex! You're a freak because you like orgies and swinging and all this other crazy shit."

Zack hisses and rubs his arm. "Stop punching me! Okay fine you aren't a freak but everyone thinks you are and this is the only party you can go to where you won't face any judgments."

Trini looks at him with an eyebrow raised. "No judgment? Like at all?"

"At all dude," Zack says. "These kinds of parties have the real freaks and then they have people like you that people think are freaks because they're ignorant savages and need a safe space."

"If I hung out here wouldn't that make me a freak?"

Zack shakes his head and laughs. "Only if you do freaky things Trini. Maybe you should today."

"Not a chance Taylor."

Zack bumps her shoulder playfully. "Come on it's your 17th birthday bro! Let loose! You can't be a virgin forever."

"I don't have to lose it today just cause it's my birthday."

"Okay fine fine do what you want, at the very least have some fun."

Trini laughs and ruffles his head. "That I can do."

They walk into the house illuminated by black light only and so many strobe lights that Trini can't see a thing. She can barely see Zack and he is right next to her.

She can make out some people dancing together in the middle of the room to the rave techno music so strong it makes Trini's chest vibrate. Against the walls she can barely see the figures of people making out and smoking weed. There is a loud game of beer pong in one corner where a bunch of jock-looking guys are screaming.

"Looks like a normal party," Trini screams to Zack who chuckles.

"Looks can be deceiving," Zack says. "Look a little closer."

He grabs her elbow and guides her into the hallway where several doors are open and there are smaller parties and drug fests. She can see three rocker-looking boys snorting cocaine off a table, a random stripper pole with several girls and boys trying to dance on it, and people having straight up sex up against the wall and on the couches.

"The fuck is this place?" Trini says staring openly, unable to tear her eyes away.

"Vouyerism interests you?"

"Hmm?"

Zack smirks. "Come on, if you like to watch then watch the best show."

"Who said I like to watch?" Trini says slapping his chest.

Zack doesn't respond, he just grabs Trini's hand and guides her upstairs into the giant master the bedroom. All the other bedrooms have closed doors but she can very clearly hear the banging and moaning coming from within.

"Some people like privacy too," Zack says motioning to the closed doors before tugging her into the master bedroom where there is a giant orgy occurring. There are several groups all around the room and stragglers who move from group to group.

The only thing Trini can hear is loud moaning and slapping of skin against skin and it reeks of sex but God she feels so hot. Zack hands her a shot of tequila and small pill.

"What is this?"

Zack smirks. "Ecstasy."

"I don't like drugs Zack."

"I ain't gonna peer pressure you Crazy Girl," Zack says shrugging as he takes his own pill and follows it with his shot of tequila. "It makes the experience more chill and fun but you do what you want."

Before Trini can respond Zack lifts off his shirt and walks over to a group of three girls who are eating each other out...somehow.

Trini looks down at the pill and frowns. She has always been a good girl. Never caused any trouble. Never drank or did anything bad and what did that get her in the past? Nothing. Her parents treat her...like a boy because she's intersex and everyone at school bullies her and calls her a freak. Maybe Zack is right. For once in her life she can let loose and relax.

She slips the pill in her mouth, swallows it and follows it with her shot. She leans back against the wall and waits for the effects as she watches. She recognizes a few people from school. Even some people that call her a freak are here like Amanda Clark and Ty Flemming who are fucking up against a wall.

Trini averts her gaze. She doesn't wanna watch them. There is that quiet girl from her English class, Chloe, who is sucking some random guy's dick. They always say it's the quiet ones.

She hears Zack yell out a greeting and turns her head towards his voice. Jason Scott, ex-quarterback and popular boy, is in the corner with his dick inside the geeky kid Billy Cranston. Billy is bent over gripping the wall and Jason is thrusting hard into him and waving at Zack who approaches them with a smile.

Zack undoes his jeans and Jason slips his hand in to grab him before making out with him heavily. Trini immediately snaps her head away. She definitely doesn't wanna see that.

Instead she focuses her attention on a couple on the floor in front of her. Her fingers are tingling with the effects of the ecstasy and the dim lights are starting to flash in her eyes. The guy is laying on the ground bare naked blissed out as a girl rides him hard moaning and arching her back.

There are a lot of people lined up against the wall like Trini watching only. Some of them are masturbating openly and staring with wide eyes. She feels someone beside her in close proximity and turns her head.

She recognizes her immediately. Kimberly Hart. She sees her around school all the time and tries not to stare because she's so beautiful. She saw how she changed from preppy head queen of the school to hardcore rebel when she screwed over Amanda Clark, her ex-best friend, and Ty Flemming her ex-boyfriend who were screwing around behind her back.

Kimberly looks different today then her usual punk rock confident look. Her eyes are blood shot red as she takes a drag from her joint and she's swaying back and forth reeking of alcohol.

Trini gasps when Kimberly accidentally touches her hand. The ecstasy is making all her nerve endings buzz with electricity and everything is getting blurry. Kimberly turns towards her at the reaction and Trini can tell she recognizes her from all the times she stood by Amanda when she was calling her all those names. Kimberly never said anything or even laughed at the horrible things they said, but she never stopped it either.

Kimberly wordlessly offers her a drag of her joint and Trini shakes her head squirming as her entire body tingles.

"I'm Kim."

Trini nods. "I know. Trini."

Kim smiles warily. "I know."

Kim lifts her hand and pokes Trini gently on the arm with one finger. Trini groans as the tingles focus in on the one spot. It's like her body is on fire.

"What are you on? X?"

Trini nods. "You?"

"Nothing that hard," Kim says leaning back against the wall. "Just faded."

Trini looks over to her and watches as she glares at Amanda and Ty who are purposely looking at her now as they continue to fuck against the wall. Trini sees her pain as clear as day so she reaches over and turns Kim's face towards her. She presses her body firmly against Kim's, shuddering as her body explodes with tingles all over, and kisses her.

Kim staggers back slightly but then returns the kiss full force. Trini groans loudly. She can feel everything, everywhere. It's like every single nerve ending in her body is alive and feeling everything.

Trini feels someone press up behind her and breaks the kiss. A girl steps up behind Kim and kisses her neck. Kim seems to understand her discomfort, grips her hand and yanks her out of the room.

They stumble out of the room kissing like crazy and crash into a wall. Everything is spinning. Her body is on fire. She barely hears Kim say, "You wanna get outta here?" She only knows she nodded 'yes' and they are running down the stairs through a throng of people dancing.

The Uber comes quickly and Trini will definitely not remember the guy's face or remember what Kim says to the guy. She can only focus on Kim lying on top of her in the back seat kissing her neck and she's clawing at the seats and the car is moving.

"My parents aren't home," Kim says her voice slurred from her own intoxication, she can't even walk straight and drops the keys three times before she finally opens the door.

Trini nods wordlessly and keeps kissing her neck cause God it's so delicious.

The stumble up the stairs and everything is spinning. The walls are pink but Kim doesn't turn on the light, it's illuminated by two lava lamps and the moonlight streaming in from the window.

Kim sheds off her shirt and bra and Trini can't focus. She can't breathe. Holy shit she's hot. Kim's hands are on her neck sliding down her front.

Kim yanks off Trini's shirt and they stumble back into Kim's desk knocking down all the books and papers there.

Trini's hands fumble with Kim's skin tight jeans until she finally shoves it down. "Fuck," Trini breathes because Kim is in nothing but a hot pink thong.

Trini's bra is gone and Kim's hands are on her jeans. She trips over her feet while kicking off the jeans and falls to the floor with a grunt.

Kim stands over her seductively and slides off her thong. Trini scrambles to her knees desperately as Kim leans down presses the thong against Trini's face.

Trini groans loudly as she inhales the scent. Kim yanks her up to her feet and shoves her hard onto the bed. Trini bounces on the bed with a grunt and Kim is leaning over her gripping the waistband of her mustard yellow boxers.

Kim pulls them off and throws them over her shoulders. "Oh wow."

Trini gulps and look down at her erect cock and the look of shock on Kim's face. "That's..."

"Above average?" Trini says with a scoff. "Apparently I couldn't just be intersex I had to be well-endowed too."

Kim smirks. "No wonder the jocks tease you. They're jealous."

Trini lets out a shuddering sigh and lays back on the bed. Kim climbs over her body and lines up her dripping hot core over Trini's cock. Trini stays completely still as Kim slowly sits on her cock crying out loudly until their hips are connected and Trini is all the way in her.

Trini grips the sheets and tries not to scream cause everything is tingling and she's burning alive. "Fuuuuck me you're in so deep," Kim grunts placing her hands on Trini's shoulders.

"You okay?" Trini says between gritted teeth.

"Uh huh," Kim mumbles eyes clenching shut.

When Kim starts moving her hips Trini nearly comes on the spot. Kim is squeezing her so tightly and her moans are so fucking sexy.

She's moving so slowly and it's like torture, Trini can't handle it anymore. With a loud groan, Trini flips them over so that Kim on flat on her back on the bed. Kim cries out at the sudden movement and wraps her legs around Trini's waist.

Trini presses her body flat against Kim's, face in the crook of her neck as she starts thrusting her hips hard and fast. The bed is creaking loudly, Kim is screaming and scratching down her back, and Trini's whole world is spinning out of control.

Kim arches up sharply with a long cry and starts trembling. The moment Trini feels the fast contractions of Kim's muscles it's over. Trini comes so hard she's seeing stars and the edges of her vision turn black.


	2. Part 1: Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

**POWER TEACHERS**

_Part 1: Freak_

Chapter 2:

The first thing Trini feels is pain. Her body aches all over and her head hurts. The light is too bright and she can't open her eyes. She bought black curtains so that the sun wouldn't filter into her room in the morning, how is it so bright?

Trini's eyes open wide. She's lying flat on her stomach. The walls are pink. There's things, really girly pink things, that aren't hers. She's erect and...Oh shit.

"Mmm." The slight movement makes her realize her horrible predicament. The memories rush in: the kissing, grinding, scratching, fucking. And with none other than Kimberly Hart. The memories make her harden even further and she tries so hard not to move because she is still deep within Kim and she's so fucking tight!

Kim seems to become aware as her eyes flutter open. There is confusion in her eyes as she focuses and then looks at Trini right above her. The moment she makes a movement she winces and snaps her head down towards their conjoined centers.

She lifts her head back up, eyes wide in horror. Trini gulps and tries to pull out but Kim grips her shoulders tight and cries out, "ow! No! Shit!"

Trini freezes. "S-sorry, I..."

Kim shakes her head. "Just...wait..." She slides her hands down in between them and gently rubs her clit slowly.

Trini tries not to look down or thrust but she is definitely fully erect now. "Ah," she breathes softly. "You're so big. Shit."

Trini grunts when she feels Kim contracts. "Unless you want me to cum inside you, please don't talk."

"You better not!" Kim grits. "I'm just trying to lubricate so you can get out of me."

"I know!" Trini says. "Control your muscles."

Kim rolls her eyes. "If I could I would shithead. And lower your voice the last thing I want is my parents barging in here."

"Are you shitting me?"

"Shut up!" Kim hisses rubbing herself harder.

"You shut up."

Kim lets out a soft whine, "Okay pull out."

Trini pulls out quickly and plops onto her back beside Kim. She's painfully hard and she has to calm her breathing to remain steady. Kim stops her motions and looks over at Trini's erection.

Trini huffs and covers herself with the blanket. "Do you remember?"

Kim nods wordlessly and moves her eyes up to Trini's face as she sits up slowly and starts looking for her clothes.

She looks at the state of room with clothes strewn everywhere and a pile of books and papers scattered all over the floor.

She finds her clothes scattered around and gets off the bed to collect them. She throws them on hastily and glances back at Kim who points at the window.

Trini runs to the window and stops frozen when she hears Kim let out a harsh sob. She turns and sees Kim sitting up on the bed head in her hands, shoulders shaking as she cries into her hands.

Trini wants to run away but she can't. She runs back to Kim's bed and pulls the crying girl into a tight hug. Kim crumbles in her arms sobbing hard. Trini caresses her back gently until her sobs slow to a stop.

Kim pulls away and looks at her. Trini kisses her cheek gently then gives her a soft smile. When Kim returns the smile Trini runs back to the window and climbs out.

...

Her father Juan is waiting for her when she gets home and he looks incredibly pissed. Trini gulps and nervously sits down across from him.

" _Donde estabas toda la noche?"_

Trini flinches. " _Hola papá_."

"Where were you all night Trinidad?" he repeats raising a brow.

"I was at a party and I passed out at Zack's house," Trini says.

Juan hums at the response then points to Trini's neck. "And did Zack give you that hickey?"

Trini lowers her head. "Shit." They know she has no interest in boys especially Zack who is like her brother.

Juan sighs deeply and moves to the couch Trini is sitting on. "I never, ever thought I would be having this talk with my 17 year old daughter. I always thought it would be with your brothers."

Trini groans loudly. "You really don't have to _papá_..."

"I think I need to before some _chica_ comes in here and says you got her pregnant."

Trini tenses up at that. Shit. She didn't even think of that!

"Did you use protection with this girl?" Juan looks at her then does big air quotes as he adds, "Zack."

"I...uh...No! Dad no I didn't have sex with anyone last night...just making out," Trini lies.

Juan doesn't believe her and continues on, "Trinidad, you are 17 years old now and you need to understand the consequences of your actions! You wanna do adult things you need to do them as an adult!"

" _Si papá_ ," Trini says lowering her head.

"You can get this girl pregnant or get an STD Trini, it's a mistake that can affect you for the rest of your life. Do you understand _mi niña_?"

Trini nods as Juan stands up. " _Vamos_."

Trini looks at him confused. "Where are we going?"

"We're gonna go buy you condoms."

Trini's jaw drops. "Seriously?"

Juan smirks. "Or would you rather go with your mom?"

"Let's go!"

…

Kim is sitting at a table with Jason Scott and Billy Cranston. Trini is literally frozen in her spot. What is she supposed to do? Go talk to her? Ignore her?

Zack nudges her with a smirk. "You fucked Kimberly Hart last night didn't you? I saw you making out with her and then leave."

Trini flinches. "Kinda."

Zack lets out a fake sob. "My baby is growing up."

"Shut up! What do I do Zack?"

"You met at a party for freaky people Trini, you were both high as shit," Zack says. "You do what the rest of us do. Move on and pretend nothing happened."

Trini sighs and bites her lip. She wishes she could but as the day goes on more memories of last night filter in and she just can't get Kimberly Hart out of her mind.

"My dad gave me the talk and bought me condoms."

Zack laughs aloud. "That's fucking hilarious!"

"It's mortifying."

"So, freak..."

Zack and Trini turn to Amanda Clark and Ty Flemming who are sneering at them.

"Did you fuck Kim?" Amanda says.

"She _is_ a little slut," Ty says.

Zack stands tall squaring up with his fists clenched. Trini rolls her eyes. "Go fuck yourselves."

"I saw you kiss her and then leave," Amanda says with a malicious smile. "Come on you can tell me."

"It's not your business and she's not a slut Ty, you're a cheating douchebag and you deserve to have sex pictures spread everywhere," Trini says.

Ty scoffs and Amanda steps into her space. "What the fuck did you say freak? You agree that Kim spread revenge porn of me and Ty?"

Trini snorts. "Of course not. I said that you deserve it not that I'm glad she did it. But don't stand here like a victim pretending you haven't done really fucked up shit to people."

Amanda shoves Trini back and Zack steps in between them before it progresses more. "Back the fuck up!"

"Stay out of this faggot!" Ty yells.

"Fuck you dude!" Trini cries throwing her milk carton at him.

"It's cool Trini," Zack says smirking confidently. "Don't give homophobes the time of day, all they are, are closeted gays."

Ty lunges forward fists ready to strike but Zack merely dodges him, grabs Trini and walks away.

As they walk away Trini notices Kim watching them in alarm and nervousness.

...

For over two months Trini avoids Kim like the plague. To be fair, Kim doesn't make any sort of effort to even talk to Trini either. They glance at each other in the lunch room and sit tensely forcing their eyes forward in Biology class. Amanda and Ty keep asking questions and terrorizing her but Trini ignores them and keeps going through her day. Only 6 more months until she graduates from this hell hole. 6 more months.

The monotony of things broke one day after two and a half months since the incident when Jason Scott approaches her and Zack's table with a grim look.

He doesn't smile and greet Zack cheerfully like he always does, instead he focuses his glare on Trini. "You need to talk to Kim."

Trini blinks in surprise. "Huh?"

Jason leans forward and hands Trini a business card. "Go there now! Zack and I will cover for you."

Trini looks at the card.

** Angel Grove Clinic **

_"Discretion Is Our Priority"_

_agc.com_

Trini looks up at Jason. "Is she sick?" She feels her heart beat pick up. She doesn't want something bad to happen to Kim. And what if it's something her father told her? Does Kim have an STD?

"Trini! Go!" Jason practically shouts. Trini gets up, grabs her bag, and runs out. She grabs her bike and starts pedaling fast to the address listed on the card. She's never been to the clinic but she's seen it in town.

By the time she arrives, she's a ball of matted sweat but it seems she arrives on time because Kim is still in the waiting room, shaking her leg anxiously.

Trini swallows a ball of nerves and approaches her. Kim's head snaps up to her in surprise. "Trini! W-what are you doing here?!"

Trini shrugs and sits beside her. "I don't know, Jason told me to come."

Kim scoffs. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Why are you here? Are you okay?"

Kim breaks and Trini recoils back in surprise. She is sobbing hard and Trini doesn't know what to do so she places a hand gently on Kim's shoulder. After a while she calms down and looks at Trini through puffy swollen eyes.

"Trini, I'm late."

Trini furrows her brow. "To what?"

Kim looks at her with a serious expression.

"Oh. _Oh_! Shit!"

Kim nods and sighs deeply. "The last time I was with Ty was like 8 months ago and we used protection. I haven't been with anyone else until you or since you. I am not a one night stand kind of girl Trini. I dated Ty for a year before I slept with him and that night between you and me, I was so faded and Ty and Amanda were being so..."

"Stop." Trini leans back against her chair eyes wide in shock. "I'm not doubting you. This is as much my responsibility as it is yours."

Kim shakes her head. "I just keep fucking up. Sending the pictures and punching Ty getting me kicked off the squad and detention for the rest of the year. Going to freak parties and doing drugs. And now pregnant at 17? What the hell are we gonna do Trini!? How am I supposed to face my family or go back to school?"

"With me by your side," Trini says. "I am with you in this Kim. I'm as scared as you and I'm pretty sure my mom is gonna murder me."

"Well if you face my family with me it's only fair that I face yours with you."

Trini snorts. "You've never seen an angry Mexican before have you?"

Kim laughs. "And you've never seen an angry Indian."

"Kimberly Hart?"

They both perk up at stand from their chairs. Kim is nervous but Trini grabs her hand as they walk in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this story so far it is a roller coaster and I enjoyed writing it a lot


	3. Part 1: Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking the news

**POWER TEACHERS**

_Part 1: Freak_

Chapter 3:

Trini peeks into the dining room where her parents are eating with her brothers. She gulps nervously and looks back at Kim who looks tense and nervous.

They take a deep breath together then walk into the dining room.

"Hi _mija_ , who's this?" her mother June says looking at Kim with a smile.

Trini looks at Kim nervously. Kim looks absolutely terrified. Juan seems to sense their anxiety and says, "boys why don't you finish your dinner watching T.V?"

The twins cheered and hurriedly gathered their plates to leave.

"Trini honey what's going on?" June says, her voice sharp and raising in volume.

"June," Juan warns. "We're listening Trini."

Trini pulls out a chair for Kim and she sits down. "This is Kimberly Hart," Trini says. "We go to school together. A couple of months ago we met at a party and..."

Trini bites her lip and averts her gaze. "A-and we had sex."

She can't bear to look at her parents especially when she hears the sharp gasp from June.

"Trini?" Juan says.

Trini doesn't turn she can't stop crying.

"Trinidad, _mija, mirame._ "

Kim grips her hand and Trini finally turns to look at her parents. Juan is standing, looking at her with compassion and love while June is crying in shock and disappointment.

"Kim is..." Trini gulps. "Kim is pregnant."

"Oh Trini..." Juan trails off looking away.

June stands abruptly and knocks over her chair yelling out, " _CHINGADA_!"

Trini looks at Kim. Kim's face is pale and she is crying.

"When did you find out about this Trini?" Juan says.

Trini hands him the paperwork from the clinic. "Yesterday."

June's face is bitter. "And how do you know this baby is yours? This _slut_ could've been with anyone."

"June!" Juan cries out.

"No _mami_!" Trini shouts slamming her fists on the table. "She wasn't with anyone else but me! And I won't allow you to talk about her like that! If she's a slut for having a one night stand then so am I!"

"How could you be so irresponsible?" June snaps. "Trini you aren't some stupid child!"

"We discussed this that one day where you stayed out all night," Juan says. "Was that the day you slept with this young lady?"

Trini nods and cries harder. "I'm sorry _papá_."

"Why didn't you tell me Trinidad? We could have done Plan B or something to avoid this!"

"What are you gonna do Trini!" June cries. "You are 17 years old! You haven't even finished high school! This baby will ruin your life Trinidad!"

"Mami it's not like I wanted to have a baby right now," Trini says in exasperation. "This was an accident and we...we need help."

" _Ayy que vamos hacer Juan?_ " June says. (what are we gonna do Juan)

Juan grabs her hands and has her sit down. " _La vamos ayudar no podemos dejarla ahora_ ," Juan says. (We're gonna help her, we can't leave her now.) Kim looks confused. "Kim, yes?"

Kim nods but doesn't talk.

"Do your parents know yet?" Juan says.

"N-no," Kim says. "We wanted to tell you first. I-I'm not sure how to explain the intersex thing..."

Juan sighs and says, "What do you plan to do?"

"I d-don't know," Kim says. "Maybe we can get part time jobs?"

"We haven't really discussed it," Trini says.

"Now it's time to," Juan says standing. "Let's start by going with Kim to talk to her parents."

Everyone looks at him in surprise. "We can't expect her to tell them by herself and we could definitely help to explain how Trini is intersex.”

June sighs and says, "let's go then."

Kim looks nervous and Trini grabs her hand. They're in this together.

...

They've been sitting in silence for a good five minutes. Juan and June sit beside Trini and Kim sits beside Trini staring across the living room at Henry and Lily Hart.

Juan clears his throat and stands. "I bet you're wondering why we're here. I'm Juan Gomez and this is my wife June and my daughter Trini. Trini and Kim go to school together."

"Hello Mr. Gomez," Henry says shaking his hand.

"My daughter has a condition she was born with," Juan says. "Though she is female biologically, she is intersex which means that she has male genitalia and reproductive system."

Henry glances at Lily then at Kim with a harsh face. “I know what Intersex is, I am a surgeon, but why are you telling us about your daughter’s condition Mr. Gomez?"

Juan clears his throat. "A couple of months ago our daughters had a sexual relationship and now Kim is pregnant."

Henry stands suddenly, his face reddening with fury as Lily drops her face in her hands and starts crying.

"Kimberly Ann Hart what is the meaning of this!?" Henry yells loudly. A young man steps into the room at the yells looking around confused. He looks very similar to Kim but has light fuzz on his chin.

"What's going on?" he says.

"How could you do this Kimberly!" Henry yells. "How could you get pregnant!? You're only 17!"

The guy's eyes widened. "Holy shit Kim you're pregnant?"

Kim starts crying and Trini pulls her into a hug. The guy sits on the other side of Kim and rubs her back affectionately. Trini can't help the flare of jealousy she feels in her chest. As if sensing it, Kim looks at her and says, "This is Tim my older brother."

Trini lets out a small sigh of relief then offers Tim a small smile. "Who's the father?" he says softly.

Kim looks at Trini and Trini raises her hand slowly. Tim looks at her confused. "She's intersex," Kim whispers to him.

His eyebrows raise in surprise but he says nothing. Henry rages again. "I won't let you ruin your life Kimberly, we are going to the clinic right now and getting rid of that baby!"

A startled gasp breaks from Kim's chest and Juan steps in front of him ready to fight. Trini rarely sees her father this angry. She is actually scared he might hit him.

"That is _not_ your choice," Juan says his voice low and dangerous.

"She's my daughter!" Henry snaps.

"And that baby is my daughter's too," Juan says. "Only they can decide that."

"I won't do it," Kim says standing up. "I won't...I...c-can't."

"Then get out!" Henry says.

"Dad no!" Tim says standing up. "You can't!"

"What are we gonna tell the family?" Lily says breaking her silence and standing up. "How can we...face them. We were able to hide the picture thing but this? What will they say about us?"

"And that's all you ever care about?" Tim snaps his nose flaring with anger. "You care more about those...strangers in India then your own kids!"

"You would really abandon your daughter now?" Juan says in disbelief. "Pregnant?"

Henry stands tall and snarls at him. "Then she will see that she is a kid and can't do this on her own and she will do what must be done and get rid of the baby."

"Dad," Kim says standing her body shaking hard with tears. "W-what am I supposed to do?"

"You should have thought of that before you opened your legs!" Henry snaps.

"Fuck you!" Tim shouts kicking over a chair. "You rat bastard!"

"Don't talk to your father like that!" Lily cries.

"If you do this to my sister I will never forgive you!" Tim says pointing an accusing finger.

"It's my final decision!" Henry growls. "Pack your shit and get out of my house Kimberly, let's see if you can do this alone."

"She is not alone!" Trini looks at her mom in surprise as she stands and steps in front of Juan. "Kimberly, honey," June turns towards Kim, "pack your things, you will live with us."

Juan and Trini look at her in shock. "Wait, what?" Henry cries out. "You can't!"

"You kicked her out, you lost any right to tell her shit!" Tim says reaching out his hand. "Come on Kim, I'll help you pack."

As they leave with Henry and Lily running after them yelling, Trini stands and goes to her parents. "A-are you really okay with this?"

Juan smiles and nods. "I wanted to offer the moment her father suggested abortion, but I couldn't without consulting your mother."

"I don't like this at all Trini," June says with a heavy sigh. "But you are my daughter and parents should never abandon their children. As much as I am against this, at the end of the day that baby is my grandchild and I will not have that girl living on the streets."

Trini rushes forward and hugs her tightly. "Thank you mom, thank you!"

" _Pero mira esquincla_ there are rules!" June says wagging her finger. "I know you already...impregnated her, but I expect my house to be respected."

" _Si mama_ ," Trini says smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has a wonderful Thanksgiving, I am thankful for this fandom and all the wonderful people I've met here!


	4. Part 1: Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together

**POWER TEACHERS**

_Part 1: Freak_

Chapter 4:

"I really appreciate you taking my sister in," Tim says placing the last of Kim's things in the guest room right beside Trini's room. "I'm still in college living in the dorms if not I would take her in myself."

"We're just doing what's right Tim," Juan says shaking his hand.

"I have to return to school tonight, but when I come back for Spring Break may I visit?"

"Absolutely!" Juan says smiling.

"Kimmy you have my number," Tim says. "I have to pack and get to the airport, call me if you need anything."

Kim starts crying and hugs him tight. "I love you Timmy."

They hug for a while then Tim walks down the stairs and leaves. "Come on," June says. "Let's go to the living room and sit."

Kim follows June and Juan downstairs where Trini is sitting on the couch next to her brothers who are playing video games.

"Diego, Mateo," Juan says. "This is Kim, she will be living with us."

The twins wave cheerfully and say, "Hi Kim!"

"Go on up and play in your bedroom please boys," Juan says.

" _Si papá_ ,” they say turning off the game and running up the stairs.

"Sit please Kimberly," June says.

Kim wordlessly sits beside Trini who smiles at her.

"If you are living with us and we are helping you with this baby, then we have rules and expectations we expect you to follow," June says sitting across from the teenagers as Juan stands behind the couch silently.

"Yes ma'am," Kim says stiffly.

"June is fine dear," June says with a soft smile. "First off the rules that all the kids follow are your rules too Kimberly. If you're gonna go out you let us know first and curfew is at 10pm on school nights, 11 on weekends, no exceptions."

" _Ayy mami_ ," Trini whines.

"It's okay Trini, I'm a guest here, I'll follow the rules," Kim says with a small smile.

" _Gracias_ Kimberly," June says. "Dinner is at 6pm everyday and we never miss that. Grades are the most important thing, I expect progress reports on your grades every month and anything less than a B is unacceptable. We have a one hour cap on TV and video games and on Sundays we go to church."

Kim blinks in surprise then nods. "Y-yes June."

"June _querida_ ," Juan says with a small chuckle. "All the other rules are fine but she does not have to go to church with us if it's not her belief."

"It's not but I'll go if it's important to you," Kim says.

Trini smiles and grips her hand tightly. Kim looks at her and smiles tenderly.

June, watching the interaction, clears her throat and says, "That brings me to the next thing." When they turn to look at her, June continues. "I expect my house to be respected, and in my house I don't allow my daughter to be having sex. You two are not to be in the bedrooms together while we are not home, and if you are in the bedrooms while we are home the door must remain open at all times."

Kim gulps nervously and nods and Trini says, " _S-si mami._ "

"Kimberly, I will make an appointment for you to see my gynecologist, Trini you will go with us," June says. "Trini I want you to get a part time job to save up money. When the baby is born and you have recovered well, Kim you will get a part time job too. I expect you both to go to college, we will help you take care of the baby while you study and work, but I expect you to cover the baby's expenses. For the time being you don't have to pay rent, food, utilities, or your phone bills."

"Really?" Kim says opening her eyes wide. "You'll pay for my phone?"

"We can add you to our plan Kim, but we cannot buy you a car or pay anything for it, so you will have to pay that yourself if you want to get one," Juan says.

"Do you understand our rules?" June says.

"Yes," Kim and Trini say at the same time.

...

School the following day is a mess. When Kim and Trini get down from the same car Amanda and Ty are staring at them like hawks and Zack, Jason, and Billy are bombarding them with questions before they could even enter the school.

"Guys!" Trini stops them. "Shut up."

"We'll tell you everything," Kim says to them. "But not here at school. Let's go somewhere after school to talk."

"We can go to my house," Billy offers. "My mom won't get home until like 7."

"Perfect, we need to be home before 6 anyways," Kim says offhandedly.

The boys look at each other in surprise then say, "You live together!?"

...

Turns out living with Kim is harder than Trini thought it would be, and everyday it gets harder and harder to obey her mother's rules. Kim walks around the house in a thin tank top and those short shorts and Trini can't think. How is it possible for someone to be so friggin hot!?

Between spending every moment possible with her at school, working at Krispy Kreme after school, and then coming home to Kim in her casual attire, Trini is sure she will go insane.

She is convinced she is alone in her...desires until one day during Kim's fourth month of pregnancy when Trini arrives from work exhausted. She loosens her work tie and plops down on the couch with a heavy sigh beside Kim who is reading from her Econ textbook.

"God Joe is such a dick," Trini says. "I hate when he's shift manager."

"Tiffany is better right?" Kim says bitterly.

Trini glances at her burrowing her brow. "Um, yeah, she's chill."

Kim huffs and slams her textbook shut. "And pretty too right?"

Trini blinks in surprise. "Wait, are...are you...jealous?"

Kim's eyes turn to her hard and narrowed. "You think I wear short shorts and see through tank tops in your _parents_ ' home because I _want_ to?"

Trini lets out a groan of frustration and lunges forward. Their lips connect is flurry of teeth and tongues. Kim moans softly as Trini pulls their bodies close together and their tongues swirl around together.

"Ahem."

They break apart and turn to the living room entrance where June stands with her arms crossed over her chest and a serious expression on her face. Though Trini could swear there's a hint of a smirk.

"Ladies, get ready for dinner please," June says.

Trini and Kim glance at each other then at June in surprise. They expected her to say something about their steamy makeout session but she turns around and walks back into the kitchen.

"I don't like Tiffany," Trini says when Kim stands to go to the dining room.

Kim sighs and shakes her head. "What right do I have to even say anything to you if you decide to date someone else?"

Trini stands and grabs Kim's hands. "You are the mother of my child. I think that gives you some right."

"Just cause I'm carrying your baby..."

"I like you Kim," Trini pulls her closer. "I like you a lot. I am not interested in anyone else."

Kim bites her lip nervously. "You like me?"

Trini smiles softly and leans in for another kiss.

"Dinner _niñas_ ," June says in a singsongy voice.

"Is your mom teasing us?" Kim whispers as they walk to the dining room.

"I think she likes you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying my story :)


	5. Part 1: Freak

**POWER TEACHERS**

_Part 1: Freak_

Chapter 5:

"A girl?" Trini is ready to cry.

Kim, who is already crying, nods. June pulls them both into tight hugs and laughs loudly. " _Voy a tener una nieta!"_ Her voice echoes loudly in the small clinic they are in. (I'm gonna have a granddaughter!)

"The due date is July 10," Kim says. "I should be able to start college this year."

Trini smiles and nods. "I'm gonna have a daughter. Wow."

Kim pulls her close suddenly and kisses her. Trini forgets her mother is right there with them until she says, "Calm those hormones Kimberly."

They part breathlessly, Kim's face as a red as a tomato and Trini whines loudly, "Moooom!"

"The sweaters are not cutting it anymore looks like honey," June comments ignoring Trini's outburst. "We have to buy you bigger ones to hide the bump."

"I'll be honest, at this point I don't even care if they find out at school," Kim says with a shrug. "We graduate in a month and I'm three months away from having a daughter."

"A d-daughter?"

They turn and see Lily Hart approaching them tentatively with tears in her eyes. "M-mom?" Kim says letting out a shuddering breath.

Lily starts crying. "I'm sorry, I've just...I've been having Tim keep me updated on things but we haven't talked in a while cause of his finals."

Kim's eyes fill with tears and she averts her gaze. "Like you actually care."

"Kimberly I love you," Lily says.

"That's why you kicked me out?" Kim says bitterly.

"No Kim it's not that," Lily says.

"I'm sorry mom, but you can't just swoop in and play grandma when you told me to get an abortion and kicked me out of your house," Kim snaps. Trini grabs her hand firmly.

Lily notices the movement and says, "You're... _with_ her?"

Kim turns her back on her and says, "June can we go please?"

June nods sadly. "Let's go dear."

...

"Isn't it a bit late for morning sickness?" Trini comments rubbing Kim's back and holding her hair. "I thought that it happened at the beginning of the pregnancy."

"I read that it can happen throughout the whole pregnancy," Kim groans. "It's just worse at 6 months cause my back fucking hurts and my feet are sore."

Trini stands and steps out of the stall. "It's getting hard to find excuses to get out of class. I'm gonna run to the vending machine and get you some water."

Kim hums softly in response. She stayed in the stall groaning at the discomfort in her stomach. She raises her oversized hoodie exposing her belly and runs her hand over it to try to soothe it. When she hears the door of the women's bathroom open again she says, "I am too nauseous for water Tri..."

"Oh my God!"

Kim snaps her head around and sees none other than Amanda Clark standing there staring at her belly with wide eyes and her jaw dropped. Kim sighs softly. She knew this would happen eventually.

She lowers her hoodie to cover her belly again and turns to face Amanda directly. "So now you know."

Amanda had bothered them for a few weeks until she found out that Ty was the one who spread the picture and had cheated on her with several other girls. Then Amanda stopped bothering both her and Trini and simply gave them dirty looks and gossiped about them.

"You're...pregnant?" Amanda says blinking in surprise. "What...when...wow you hid it really well."

Kim nods slowly. "Yes. I'm 6 months now."

"Oh my God," Amanda says exasperated. "How did I not notice?"

"Why so you could torture me about it?"

"I wouldn't," Amanda says. "Not about that. That's serious."

"Well my life got crazy, my parents kicked me out."

"Seriously? That's fucked up."

Kim scoffs. "It's what I deserve after what I did to you."

"I don't know about that. It's not like I was an angel either."

"Maybe we can start over," Kim says giving her a small smile. "Not friends, but...acquaintances?"

Amanda smiles softly and nods. "I think I can do that. Who...who is the father? Please tell me it's not Ty..."

"Oh God no!"

"I've seen you hang out with Jason Scott but he's with Billy Cranston, and that weird dude Zack Taylor and the freak Trini," Amanda says. "Is it one of them?"

Before Kim could answer she heaves violently and turns to vomit into the toilet. Amanda gets to her knees and holds Kim's hair back as she throws up over and over again into the toilet.

Trini enters the bathroom and runs to the stall once she hears the violent heaves. She stops when she sees Amanda holding Kim's hair back and rubbing her back.

Kim stops with a fit of coughing. Amanda hands her some toilet paper to wipe her mouth then turns and sees Trini.

"What are you doing here freak?" she says bitterly.

"Amanda don't call her that!" Kim says weakly. "She's the...she's the father."

Amanda's jaw drops. "So...so you _did_ sleep together the night of the party? I KNEW IT! Is that when it happened?"

"Amanda would you go fuck off," Trini says shoving past her to kneel beside Kim and give her a bottle of water. "Kim isn't feeling well."

"I mean I knew you had a dick but I didn't know it...worked," Amanda says.

Trini rolls her eyes and says, "It's called Intersex you ignoramus. I was born female but with the reproductive organs of a male. So yes, they...work."

"You were...born with it?"

"Yeah and it really sucked," Trini says. "But it doesn't make me a freak just as much as any person that's born with a disorder or disability or disease."

"And you're an asshole for making fun of her for it," Kim adds groaning in discomfort.

"More like terrorizing me," Trini says bitterly helping Kim stand. "Come on, fuck school I'm taking you home."

"What walking?" Kim says.

"We'll call an Uber," Trini says.

"I'll take you."

They both pause and look at Amanda in surprise. Amanda stands up straight and pulls out a key. "You're right I'm a bitch, and I probably always will be," she says taking Kim's other side. "But I'm not a _heartless_ bitch. You guys are in high school and about to have a baby, I would die if it were me."

"Thankfully Trini's parents are helping us out," Kim says as both girls help her out of the bathroom.

"That's great," Amanda says sincerely. "I would be more worried about the intersex thing."

"What do you mean?" Trini says defensively.

"Amanda if you're gonna keep insulting Trini I really prefer to walk," Kim says annoyed.

"I'm not," Amanda says. "I'm just saying, Trini just said she was born Intersex. I would be worried about passing that on to my kid."

Trini's eyes widen and her throat closes up. She wants to cry. How did she not think of that before? What if she gives this thing to her daughter? What if her daughter grows up known as 'a freak' just like her mother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying my story


	6. Part 1: Freak

_Part 1: Freak_

Chapter 6:

"Even if she is born intersex, we will love her and give her a safe environment," Kim says nuzzling Trini's neck softly. "It won't be the same as with you."

The house was empty when Amanda dropped them off so they are cuddling together on the couch. They wouldn't dare break June's rules after giving Kim their hospitality and support, so after Kim's nausea passed, they settled on the couch to cuddle.

"Maybe we can give her a nice life but at school..."

"Trini fuck school," Kim says. "We raise our daughter to be confident and proud of herself, who fucking cares what anyone says."

"I don't want her to be a freak like me!"

"You are not a freak!"

"Yes I am Kim," Trini says tears streaming down her face. "We met at a freak party and the first time I ever even had sex with someone I get them pregnant! I mean how..."

"That was your first time?"

Trini pauses her rant. "Wha--huh?"

"When you slept with me," Kim says lifting up to her elbows. "You were a virgin?"

Trini gulps and nods. "Y-yes I was."

"A-and you were never with anyone else after?"

"No."

Kim has a playful smirk on her face and suddenly all of the issues Trini was having are gone. "So," Kim says drawing teasing circles on Trini's chest with her finger, "I am your one and only?"

Trini snorts and rolls her eyes. "Seriously?"

Kim raises herself higher and leans over Trini to kiss her. Trini melts into the kiss with a sigh. Kim kisses her hungrily and slides her hands down Trini's stomach.

Trini tenses up when Kim slips her fingers lightly underneath the waistband of Trini's sweatpants that she had changed into. "W-what are you doing Kim?"

"It's criminal that your amazing cock has only been touched once," Kim says sliding her hand into Trini's pants.

"Kim," Trini says warningly. "The rules."

"We aren't in the bedroom by ourselves and this isn't sex," Kim says gripping Trini's hardness firmly.

"It's a sexual act and on the couch we all sit on," Trini tries to argue but she's already canting her hips upwards into Kim's hand.

"Shh," Kim says slowly moving her hand up and down her length. "Just let it happen."

"Shit Kim!" Trini moans arching up. Kim's hand moves slowly all the way across her length until it's completely erect and leaking precum.

Then without warning Kim's hand starts moving hard and fast and Trini cries out. Her insides are burning with desire and Kim moves her hand faster and faster. Trini's hips cant off the couch and a long moan escapes her throat as she cums hard.

Her legs tremble from the impact and she can't breathe. Kim keeps the movement going spurt after spurt until she feels Trini's erection go soft in her hand.

She lets go Trini's length and wipes her hand on the inside of Trini's boxers before sliding it out of Trini's pants completely.

"Oh my god Kim," Trini breathes out.

"Did that feel good?"

"Uhhh," Trini groans. "Waaaay better than when I do it myself."

Kim smirks and pulls Trini against her. "And when you do it to yourself, do you think of me?"

Trini gulps. "Control your hormones Hart."

"Maybe I don't want to," Kim says laughing pulling Trini into a passionate kiss.

Trini melts into the kiss and grips Kim's hips. They kiss frantically on the couch, grinding as much as Kim's belly would allow and moaning, until Kim grabs Trini's hand and slides it into her pants.

"Ohhh my God!" Trini cries upon feeling the wetness.

"Mm, Trini," Kim breathes. Trini moves her hand smoothly over Kim's clit going in small tight circles. Kim moans softly and grips her shoulders.

Trini kisses her again and moves her hand faster and faster until Kim has to break the kiss with an anxious moan. She throws her head back, mouth open wide and she starts trembling.

"D-don't stop," Kim breathes through gritted teeth and Trini can only grunt like a gorilla in response. She's so lost in her passion that she can't even speak anymore.

Kim lets out a strangled cry and tenses up. Trini groans as she feels Kim's body twitch and shake with her release. Her eyes are clenched shut and her mouth opened in a silent cry. And Trini doesn't think she's ever seen anything as beautiful.

When Kim collapses back onto the couch, Trini slows her motion and gently wipes her fingers on Kim's panties on the way out. Kim groans at the loss then kisses Trini's neck.

"Wow," Trini breathes. Kim kisses her again but this time more languid and relaxed.

They remain on the couch kissing softly and laughing together for hours until they hear someone clearing their throat.

" _Papá_!" Trini exclaims jumping away from Kim to the other side of the couch. Kim sits up quickly and tries to fix her hair.

Juan sighs and sits on the couch between the two teenagers. "I suppose you didn't break any rules since you were on the couch and not in any of the bedrooms but seriously girls, the twins are young I really don't want them catching you making out."

"Sorry _papá_ ," Trini says blushing sighing in relief that he didn’t realize they did way more than that.

"Sorry Juan," Kim mutters biting her lip not daring to look at him.

" _Trinidad_ ," Juan says looking at her. _"Tu la quieres?"_ (Do you love her?)

Trini gulps. She sees Kim look confused for a moment then pull out her phone. When she starts typing frantically she knows that Kim is google translating what Juan said. She always did that when they spoke Spanish around her.

Trini swallows her nerves and looks her dad in the eyes. " _Con toda mi alma._ "

"Hm," Juan hums nodding. " _Bueno entonces dicelo._ " (Well, then tell her.)

Juan stands and pats Trini's head as he walks into the kitchen. Trini looks at Kim who staring at her phone wide eyed with tears in her eyes. She knows that Kim has translated her father asking if she loved her and her response of, "with all my heart."

Kim looks at her for a moment then starts typing away on her phone. Trini watches her in confused silence for a moment until Kim turns to her with a smile. She says something in Hindi and Trini cocks her head in confusion.

With a smile Kim hands her the phone which had what she said in her native tongue and the translation below it that read, "I love you too, with everything that I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Posts will happen everyday now cause now I'm on vacation! I hope you guys are enjoying my story!


	7. Part 1: Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of Part 1. Part 2 and 3 get a little more smutty and little more action filled! You ready?

_Part 1: Freak_

Chapter 7:

They started dating after that. At school they held hands without shame and Amanda, though not bullying them anymore, definitely told the whole school about the pregnancy. At graduation they sat together and walked onto the stage holding her hands. Kim's mom was there but Kim still refused to talk to her.

After graduation they both signed up to Angel Grove Community College but they still had a whole two months before that started. June still did not allow them to be in private rooms together even with the door open now that they were actually dating, and Kim and Trini didn't whine or sneak around. They were perfectly happy to make out on the couch when no one was home or go to Zack's house to do more frisky things because Zack's mother sleeps through everything and Zack was a freak that liked them doing stuff at his house even though he couldn't watch or join.

It's in the middle of Kim's ninth month, about three days before her due date when the monotony is broken. Her brother Tim was spending his vacation in Angel Grove and he had been hanging out with Kim the whole day. No one really thought anything of it when Kim waved a tired hello to the entire family sitting on the couch watching T.V.

Kim is walking up the stairs when she feels a sharp pain that makes her jolt forward so hard she has to catch herself. She feels a warmth trickling down her legs and before she could even question if she peed herself everything hurts so bad and she lets out a strangled cry of pain.

"Kim?" Trini is leaping over the couch in one bound and running to her. "Baby are you okay?"

"It hurts!" Kim cries gripping Trini's arms desperately. "Oh my God it fucking hurts!"

"Trini her water broke!" June's voice is high and loud.

Trini looks down at the puddle at Kim's feet.

"She's in labor," Juan says much more calmly. "Boys get the overnight bag and go to the car now."

" _Vamos niños!_ " June cries ushering the twins out as Juan runs to Kim's side and helps Trini walk Kim out of the house and into the mini-van.

...

"Fuck you Trini!" Kim screams gripping the sheets of the bed. Beside her June wipes her brow with a small towel and coaches her to breathe.

Trini is on the other side gently touching her shoulder and apologizing over and over again. Juan and the twins stayed outside when they wheeled Kim in for a labor. Trini called Tim on the way and he arrived a bit after them and then Zack, Jason, and Billy came. Even Amanda showed up saying she wanted to give support but Trini knew the bitch just wanted gossip.

"Breathe through it Kimberly," the doctor says. "You're staring to crown. Normally we would give you an epidural but you were almost fully dilated when you arrived."

"You can do it Kimmy," June says. " _Respira mi amor._ "

"Here hold my hand," Trini says. "You need to keep pushing."

Kim starts sobbing. "I can't! It hurts!"

The door opens and Lily steps in. The older woman is crying but she makes no further motion into the room.

Kim breaks. "Mom..." She doesn't get to say anything more because Lily runs right to the bed and hugs her head to her chest.

"Kimberly," she breathes through tears. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"It hurts mom," Kim says.

"I know baby," Lily says.

June smiles and steps aside for Lily to stand beside Kim in her spot and Lily moves to that spot allowing Trini to retake her spot.

"Kimberly, you gotta give me one more strong push!" the doctor encourages.

Trini holds her hand tight and Lily takes the other one as June shouts words of encouragement. Kim releases an anguished cry and pushes as hard as she can.

"There you go! There's the head! Keep going!"

Kim collapses onto the bed as loud cries fill the room. Trini is crying openly and June is jumping in excitement. Lily lets out a soft sob but keeps on rubbing Kim's head gently, "you did good baby, you did good."

"Kim, she's beautiful," Trini says leaning over and pressing her forehead against Kim's.

Kim looks into her eyes and lets out a tired sigh. "I love you."

"I love you too," Trini says giving Kim a gentle kiss on the lips.

"A beautiful girl," the doctor says handing the bundle to a nurse. "We will get her cleaned up and back to you."

"Doctor," Trini says nervously. "She's normal right? Not intersex?"

The doctor smiles and shakes his head. "She's perfectly normal, but we will do a full check up before bringing her back."

The doctor and nurses leave with the baby. Kim looks at her mom and says, "Tim called you?"

Lily is still crying as she nods. "We made such a big mistake kicking you out Kimmy. After you were gone for two days I tried to convince your father to call you but he wouldn't allow it. Tim has been my spy ever since. I tried to convince your father everyday."

Kim frowns. "Father is a hard man. Once he decides something he won't back down."

"He didn't want to let me come today but I told him I wouldn't miss the birth of my grandchild," Lily says. "I'm gonna divorce him Kimmy."

Kim looks at her in surprise. "What will the family say about that?"

Lily shrugs. "I don't care. All I care about is you."

Kim starts crying and pulls Lily into a tight hug. "I missed you mom."

...

"Penelope Park Gomez-Hart," Trini says as the nurse walks in with the small bundle.

"We were arguing about the two names Penelope and Parker so we just chose them both...kinda," Kim says smiling as she takes the bundle from them. She melts the moment she sees her.

The baby has beautiful tan skin and head full of thick black hair.

"She has long little fingers," Lily says taking June's hands as they cry. "You had that too Kimberly."

"Let's hope she doesn't get Trini's attitude," June says.

Trini gives her a deadpan look. "Gee thanks ma."

The boys enter at that moment. Juan is guiding in Diego and Mateo by their shoulders followed by Tim who is smiling widely and holding a giant bouquet of flowers. Zack, Jason, Amanda, and Billy step up to the door nervously but stay there until Trini motions for them to come in.

"Let me see my beautiful granddaughter," Juan says with a wide grin.

"How are you feeling sissy?" Tim says placing the flowers on the bedside table then placing a gentle kiss on Kim's forehead.

"Everything hurts," Kim says with a small chuckle. "But my baby is happy, healthy, and so beautiful."

"That she is," Juan comments gently taking the baby. "She's gorgeous."

"We ran all the tests too," Trini says. "She's not intersex."

"I can't believe you have a baby Crazy Girl," Zack says looking at the baby in awe.

"She's beautiful," Jason says smiling.

"Yes yes she is," Billy says clapping his hands happily.

Amanda walks to Kim's bedside and takes her hand. "You okay?"

Kim gives her a small smile. "Yeah."

Trini doesn't trust Amanda at all, but Kim seems to be very happy with her presence so she says nothing and focuses on her new baby.

...

The first few months of motherhood proves how difficult it really can be. The baby wakes up at all hours of the night wailing and whenever Trini tries to hold her she can't get her to quiet down. The only things that work are Kim breastfeeding her which she hates doing or June cradling the baby to her chest and rocking her.

Trini sits on the couch frustrated. The baby won't stop crying and she gave up trying to be helpful. She feels like crying. Why did she ever think she could be a good parent?

"It'll get easier," Juan says sitting beside her on the couch and handing her a cup of coffee. "You couldn't stand it when I carried you either. I could never ever make you stop crying, but when your mom picked you up you would stop crying right away. It was the same with the boys. I think she has a magic power."

Trini chuckles. "Really?"

"Do you think I'm a bad parent?"

Trini looks at him in shock. "Wha--no! You're the best!"

Juan smiles. "So don't take this personal. You may not be able to quiet her down and get her to sleep, but there are so many other things you can do for her. I'm sure you'll be an amazing mom."

"I'm scared," Trini says leaning her head on Juan's shoulder. "And so tired."

"If you can't help the baby go help Kimberly," Juan says. "Be her rock and her support. You start college soon, it's only gonna get harder."

"Oh God," Trini says mortified.

Juan laughs and hugs her. "It's okay Trini we got you, and apparently Lily too. She's been visiting often and really screwed her husband in the divorce."

Trini chuckles. "Yeah, I heard she took half his shit."

Juan laughs and shakes his head. "I'm glad she came around. Kim seems very happy."

"She loves her mom," Trini says. "Her dad was always the complicated one."

" _Bueno pues_ , go to her Trini," Juan says. "Kim needs you now."

"I can go in her room?" Trini says. "What about the rules?"

Juan chuckles. "Baby trumps rules."

"You said the forbidden word!" Trini says with a mock gasp.

Juan laughs loudly. "What? Trump? _Pendeja_."

Trini chuckles and hugs him tight. "I love you dad."

"I love you Trinidad."

...

"It's the perfect job," Lily says sipping her coffee and placing it back on the table. She joined them for dinner often to spend time with Kim and see Penny. "The girls started school now and Trini's part time job at Krispy Kreme barely is enough to pay for all the baby supplies. They are both 18 now and I need a secretary for my office and it pays way more than Krispy Kreme. I think Trini would be great."

Trini blinks in surprise. "Me? Work for you?"

Lily smiles and nods. "You just need to answer phone calls, keep track of my appointment book, and lead my patients into my office."

"I could do that job mom," Kim says.

"Honey, you're still recovering and breastfeeding," Lily says. "You had to take your classes with large breaks so you could come breastfeed and take care of Penny."

Kim sighs. "I feel like I am ready."

Lily smiles. "My new office in Angel Grove is growing fast honey, once next semester rolls around Penny should be on formula and I'll need another secretary."

Kim pouts but then nods. "Okay."

"So what do you say Trini?" Lily says smiling.

Trini smiles then nods. "Yes. I accept."

"Great! Now listen, Henry and I have been fighting over the house," Lily says changing her face to serious. "It's the only thing holding up our divorce. My lawyer is confident we will win. And when we do, Kim will you move back in with me?"

Kim tenses up wide eyes. "M-move back?"

Lily reaches over the table and grips June and Juan's hands. "I can't thank you enough for the hospitality you've had towards my daughter. You guys gave her the love and support that I couldn't and I will forever be grateful to you."

June smiles and says, "Kimberly is like our daughter. She is always welcome here."

"So Kimmy what do you say?" Lily says.

Kim shifts nervously and looks at Trini. Trini sits up straight and says, "well Kim and I discussed the possibility of having our own place. I know we can't afford it right now and we still need help with Penny, but we're both 18 and..."

"Enough said," Lily says smiling. "We have a guest house attached to the house in the back. You can rent it for $300 a month including utilities, that way you should have enough for phones, cars, insurance, and baby things."

Trini blinks in surprise. "W-wow, really?"

"That's generous of you Lily," June says.

"After you gave my daughter shelter for several months, for free," Lily says. "It's the least I can do."

Juan grabs Trini's hand. "Are you sure you're ready to move out? You just turned 18 and started college."

Trini smiles at him. "Are _you_?"

Juan shakes his head. "No way."

"Me neither," June says crying. "But you're an adult now. Just know you're always welcome here and please visit us."

"Of course!" Trini says laughing. "I can't leave Diego and Mateo."

June chuckles and Juan swipes her arm playfully. " _Que mala._ "

...

The guest house is large. Way too large for $300 a month but Lily seems happy to keep that price. Jason, Zack, Billy, and Amanda helped them move all their things. Though Amanda wasn't helping as much as she was talking with Kim.

Trini's family helped a lot and by the end of the day everything is set up except for their clothes which were still in boxes. Afterwards the families left, leaving Trini and Kim with their baby, and Jason, Zack, Billy, and Amanda.

They sit on the couch together, Trini holding four month old Penny to her chest and the rest of the group around them.

"How hard is it being parents now?" Amanda says.

"Very hard," Kim says leaning back on the couch with a sigh of exhaustion. "Between breastfeeding, diapers, and homework I feel like I'm always fucking tired."

"Yeah," Trini adds. "And working for Kim's mom is no walk in the park. Lily is awesome but she's a therapist so some of her patients are..."

"Freaks?" Amanda says.

Kim nearly shoots up out of the couch. "We don't use that word Amanda!"

Amanda recoils back in surprise and raises her hands. "Wow sorry jeez."

"Amanda," Trini says with a sigh. "If you plan to be friends with Kim again and be a part of our lives it's really important that you understand why we don't like that word."

Amanda rolls her eyes. "Are you gonna lecture me?"

Trini grits her teeth. Man she can't stand this...bitch.

"Don't be a bitch," Kim pauses. "Magoo."

Amanda shoots up out of her chair, face red with anger. "Don't call me that!"

Kim stands and smirks at her. "Why not?"

"You.know.why."

"Enlighten me Magoo," Kim says.

"Kim stop!"

"You don't like it huh? Cause it's what everyone called you in elementary and middle school every single day," Kim says. "You hated your big nose and they tortured you everyday calling you Mrs. Magoo until you got that nose job."

"Whoa for real?" Zack says leaning up close to look at Amanda's nose.

Amanda smacks his chest. "Get away from me Taylor!"

"See how it makes you feel when people call you Magoo?" Kim says. "That's what Trini feels like when people even say the word 'freak.'"

Amanda blinks in stupor and looks at Trini. "R-really?"

Trini bites her lip and nods.

"If you wanna be my friend again," Kim says. "It stops now, cause I won't let you continue to hurt the woman I love."

Trini looks at Kim in awe as Zack dramatically stands and starts clapping loudly. Billy, unaware of the joke, stands to clap too but Jason pulls him back down. Amanda nods solemnly and says, "Trini, I'm sorry. Truly."

Trini sees nothing but sincerity in her eyes so she nods and says, "we're good Amanda. We're good."

...

"She's finally asleep," Trini says throwing herself on the bed with a heavy sigh.

"And you did all by yourself," Kim says smiling and watching her from the walk-in closet. "Without your mom's help or my tits."

Trini groans and raises her head to look at her. "Two things that should never be in the same sentence together."

Kim laughs and walks to the bed. She crawls on top of Trini and sits on her hips. "You know the doc says I can have sex now."

"Interesting segue," Trini comments sliding her hands up Kim's back.

Kim reaches to the dresser and pulls out a condom. "You're not getting me pregnant this time though. The doc gave me a birth control method but still."

"Definitely a good idea," Trini says her voice cracking.

Kim chuckles and kisses Trini passionately. "I love you."

Trini lets out a small breath. "I love you too."


	8. Part 2: Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 begins! 14 years later!

_Part 2: Transformation_

Chapter 8:

"Penny are you ready?" Trini calls out adjusting her thin black tie in the mirror.

"Do I have to go?" the 14 year old whines stomping into the living room with her backpack on her back.

"It's your first day of high school," Kim says walking in and handing her some money. She is wearing a pink blouse and black trousers with heels that did amazing things for her ass.

Trini shakes her head and focuses back on the mirror. Even after 14 years her wife is still irresistible.

"I would be excited if my moms and all my uncles didn't also work there," Penelope says.

"Penny," Trini says laughing. "The most you can possibly have is your mom and Zack. She teaches science for all grades and he teaches P.E and still there are other options. Jason is the football coach, you've never showed interest in that right? Billy teaches computer science for Juniors and Seniors only and I teach Spanish which you won't even start taking til sophomore year."

"So? But everyone will know my moms are teachers," Penelope says with a pout. "They'll think I'm a Narc."

"Then don't be a Narc," Kim says hugging her shoulders. "Now come on, we have to go get your schedule and your locker settled."

"You guys hated Angel Grove High why do I have to go there?" Penelope continues to whine stomping out of the house towards the car.

Kim picks up her bag as well as Trini's as Trini grabs the keys and double checks herself in the mirror.

"You look hot," Kim comments.

Trini smirks. "So do you."

Kim steps into her space and kisses her lips passionately. Trini moans into the kiss and gently caresses her cheek. "Hmm," she says breaking the kiss. "Let's go."

"You think Pen will be okay at Angel Grove?" Kim says as they walk out of their small house that they had built right next to Jason and Billy's house and Zack and his mother's.

Trini smirks at her. "You know it."

"Trini no, don't embarrass her," Kim says shoving Trini's shoulder. "Seriously!"

"Oh come on Kim, it's the fun of parenthood!"

"Trini!"

"Hiya!" Billy joins them on the path to the car as Jason goes straight to the car and hugs Penelope in a giant bear hug.

"Ahhh Uncle Jason! No! Don't give me a wet willie!" Penelope screeches.

Billy is wearing a crisp blue suit complete with pink suspenders and a bow tie. Jason is wearing khaki pants with an Angel Grove High Football polo tucked into them as well as a baseball cap.

"Is Penelope ready for high school?" Billy says as they get to the mini-van and unlock it.

"No one ever is Billy," Trini says laughing.

"Jason stop terrorizing my kid!" Kim scolds.

Jason releases Penelope with a loud laugh as Penelope wipes her ear in disgust. Zack joins them in his typical plain white T-shirt and gym shorts. "Ready Crazy Girl Jr?"

Penelope cringes. "Ew! No Uncle Zack you better not call me that if I'm in your class."

Zack grins wolfishly in response and obnoxiously smacks on his gum.

"You shouldn't have told him that now he'll do it to spite you," Trini says getting in the driver side.

They all pile in the car forcing the whining teenager in with them so she sat in between Jason and Zack who were definitely man-spreading so with a grunt of annoyance she climbs into the back seats with Billy who greets her with a small side hug.

Kim takes the passenger side and calls out, "how did you get this job again Zack?"

"Yeah dude you're unqualified swine," Jason says. "You barely passed community college."

Zack shrugs. "I don't know man, I guess I was athletic enough."

"I just think no one else applied they had no choice," Trini says chuckling.

"And you got the Spanish teacher job cause no one else in this town even speaks Spanish," Zack retorts with a smirk.

"I have a degree and a credential, Zack," Trini says rolling her eyes.

"In like business!" Zack says.

"And I got mine in sports medicine," Jason says shrugging. "Who cares. Only Kim and Billy actually got the proper degrees for their fields."

"At least yours is related," Zack says.

"Should I be hearing this?" Penelope says.

"What is said in the car stays in the car Penny," Trini says.

"Then how can I prove I'm not a narc if I can't reveal teachers' secrets?" Penelope says smirking.

Zack laughs loudly. "This kid is smart."

"Hey are we still doing our annual camping trip this weekend?" Billy says obviously uncomfortable at the mention of secrets. "I have a new invention I wanna try out."

"Me and Billy have an awesome tent!" Jason says grinning wildly.

"I'm doing this shit old school with nothing but a sleeping bag and a campfire," Zack says.

Kim sighs and looks back at them. "Well Penelope is trying out for basketball and tryouts are this weekend. She's staying at Trini's parents' so Trini and I will be there."

"Yeah we are using Lily's RV, it's pretty bad ass," Trini says. "Zack you can stay with us if you don't want mosquitos eating you up."

Zack scoffs. "And listen to you guys having sex the whole time? No thanks."

"You never minded that before," Jason says smirking.

"They're like my sisters now!"

"GUYS! EW!" Penelope cries covering her ears.

"Would you stop traumatizing this child!?" Billy cries placing his own hands over Penelope's to cover her ears.

"We're here!" Trini announces parking the mini-van. Before anyone else could move Penelope is climbing over Zack and Jason and rushing out of the car.

Kim snorts and shakes her head. "She'll get used to it."

...

"Let's see," Trini says snatching the schedule from Penelope.

"Mami!" Penelope whines.

Kim laughs, wiggles the stack of textbooks she's carrying, and says, "Just open your locker I'm not your pack mule."

Penelope huffs in annoyance and opens the locker.

"Math, Davis, eh he's okay," Trini comments. "P.E, Taylor, ha ha!"

"Fuck," Penelope groans.

"Excuse me?" Kim snaps.

Penelope bites her lip sheepishly. "Sorry mom."

"Choir, Evans," Trini continues with a smile. "I'm so glad you decided to sing honey, you have a lovely voice."

"Well both of you can sing, so it makes sense," Penelope says with a shy smile.

"History, George, ugh he's so boring," Trini says.

"Trini!" Kim scolds as Penelope giggles.

"What I'm just telling the truth," Trini says shrugging. "Lunch 1 and study hall, then ooo! Environmental science, Gomez-Hart!"

Kim beams. "Looks like you're in my class pumpkin."

Penelope groans. "Do I at least get an easy A?"

Kim gives her a serious look. "Penelope Park Gomez-Hart no way! But you can have tutoring whenever you want."

"What's the point of my mom being a teacher if I don't get a free pass?" Penelope says.

Trini laughs. "She got you there. And last class of the day, English Language Arts, Oliver. Ooo a new teacher, I don't know anything about this one."

"Can I have my schedule now?" Penelope says annoyed.

Trini smirks and hands her the schedule, which Penelope snatches from her and walks off to class. Kim rolls her eyes and says, "Trini don't."

"HAVE A GREAT FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL PENNY-POO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when the story starts...heating up


	9. Part 2: Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burn baby burn!

_Part 2: Transformation_

Chapter 9:

Kim smiles when Penelope walks into the classroom laughing with a group of girls and a boy. She's glad her daughter is social and making friends.

"That your mom?" one of the girls standing closest to her says pointing to Kim. Kim looks down to her papers and tries to act like she's not listening.

"Yeah one of them," Penelope says.

"The other one is the short one that teaches Spanish right?" Another one of the girls who seems to be the other's twin says.

"Yeah," Penelope says rolling her eyes. "She's such a dork."

"And super hot," the boy in her group says. Kim looks up at that and tries to stop herself from laughing loudly.

Penelope smacks his chest. "Dude shut up that's my mom!"

"Plus I think Mrs. Gomez-Hart just heard you," the first girl says.

The group all turn to Kim mortified. Penelope groans loudly as the boy blushes so bright red Kim thinks he might pass out. "I am so sorry!" he starts bumbling.

"It's okay," Kim says laughing. "I know she's hot, I married her."

The group laughs but Penelope just whines out, "mom!"

...

"Tell us about your new friends Penelope," Kim says looking at her through the rearview mirror.

Trini, who is driving, smirks. "I heard they think I'm hot."

"You told her!?" Penelope whines.

Kim laughs. "I had to. I take it as a compliment."

" _I_ take it as a compliment!" Trini says laughing.

"Ugh!" Penelope groans.

"Come on tell us," Kim says.

Penelope sighs then shakes her head. "I do tell you everything even though you guys are so embarrassing."

Trini grins. "You love us."

Kim laughs when Penelope rolls her eyes but then nods. "That group is in the majority of my classes, we noticed it by third period so we hung out at lunch and they're pretty cool," Penelope says. "It's three girls: Josie, Hope, and Josie's twin Lizzie who's kinda...ugh, and one guy: MG."

"Which one of them thought I was hot? The guy?" Trini says smirking.

"Mami!" Penelope cries.

"Yes," Kim says. "MG."

"This isn't funny!" Penelope cries.

"You're lucky your uncles aren't here," Trini says. "They would torture you."

"You guys suck!"

"You love us."

Penelope sighs. "Yeah."

...

Kim sighs softly as Trini kisses her neck and grinds against her. "Fuck Trini," she groans sliding her hands up Trini's back.

"Shh," Trini whispers softly. "We can't tell Penny we were 'wrestling' anymore."

Kim laughs and slides her hand in between them to loosen Trini's tie and unbutton her shirt. "Then shut up."

"Me? You're the loud one," Trini says unbuttoning Kim's shirt as well.

Kim smirks and leans against Trini's body seductively. "That's cause I can't get enough of your amazing fucking cock."

"Uhh shit."

Kim laughs happy with herself. "Who's loud now?"

"Fuck you."

"Isn't that what we're trying to do?"

Trini responds with a grunt and unclips Kim's trousers, pulling them down along with her underwear.

Kim leans up to her elbows and sheds off her blouse breathing hard. She unhooks her bra and tosses it aside as Trini steps off the bed to remove her own pants and shirt. She removes her bra then crawls back onto the bed kissing up Kim's legs.

"Mm, baby," Kim whispers as Trini kisses her inner thighs.

Trini tosses her a pillow and says, "shh."

Kim bites into the pillow just as Trini leans in and licks up her slit. She hears the muffled moan and feels one of her hands slide into her hair. Trini smirks and leans in again.

Trini moves effortlessly through Kim's folds tasting her everywhere and swirling around her clit. Kim moans into the pillow and arches up.

Trini flicks her tongue hard and fast until Kim is squirming desperately and screaming into the pillow. Trini is so hard it hurts.

She stands abruptly and runs to the dresser as Kim groans loudly in frustration. "Shh," Trini says grabbing a condom and opening the packaging.

Kim grunts and moves up to her knees grabbing Trini's length before she could put the condom on.

"Uhh," Trini breathes out eyes fluttering shut.

Kim leans over and wraps her lips around Trini's member. She bobs up and down slowly using her hand for the lower part of Trini's length because it didn't all fit in her mouth.

Trini puts a fist in her mouth to muffle the sounds of her whimpers. God how easy it is for Kim to leave her a whimpering, shuddering mess.

Kim bobs her head faster until Trini feels the burn shooting up from her toes. She pulls Kim away from her with a groan and Kim releases her with a loud pop.

Trini shoves Kim back onto the bed and hurriedly puts the condom on. Kim grabs the pillow and bites into it once more as Trini crawls in between her legs.

Kim is breathing hard and letting out soft anxious whines as Trini lines up to her entrance and slowly pushes in. Kim cries out into the pillow and Trini groans softly.

Trini lays her body flat on Kim's burying her face in the crook of her neck. Kim whimpers softly and wraps her legs around her waist.

Trini braces her elbows on either side of Kim's head and starts thrusting her hips slow and deep into Kim. Kim moans softly and grips Trini's shoulders.

Trini groans and pumps her hips faster and faster. Their skin starts slapping together at the hard impact and the bed starts shaking and creaking. The pillow is not doing a good job of muffling Kim's moans not that she cares at this point.

Kim tosses the pillow and grips Trini's shoulders, nails digging hard into Trini's shoulders. Trini moans as she moves harder and faster. Kim arches up suddenly and a cry rips from her throat as the orgasm tears into her. Trini slaps her hand over Kim's mouth and thrusts as hard as she can gritting her teeth as she feels Kim's walls clamp all around her.

Kim's body starts trembling and her eyes roll back. The pulsing around her is way too tight to handle so with shuddering moan Trini cums. Her hips thrust erratically and her legs tremble from the force of it.

She collapses on top of Kim who is breathing hard and trembling softly with her eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments seriously! I am crazy busy cause it's musical and choir competition season but I always remember your comments and squeeze in time to post an update! Thank you for your support!


	10. Part 2: Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A break from the stress of life to post. Enjoy!

_Part 2: Transformation_

Chapter 10:

"What are you doing up?" Trini says about three hours later when she walks down to kitchen and sees Penelope is sleepily lounging on the downstairs couch with the T.V on at a way too high volume. "That's so loud, lower it! Your mom is sleeping."

Penelope throws her an annoyed glare. "I wasn't gonna stay up there listening to you having sex. Gross!"

Trini flushes then chuckles softly. "Sorry."

Penelope turns off the T.V and lazily treads to the stairs. "I was upstairs doing my homework when I heard..." she cuts off with a shudder and a disgusted face. "I came down here and turned up the T.V to drown it out. I couldn't hear anything after that so I didn't know if it was safe to go up."

Trini shrugs. "Well we're young..."

"I'm gonna stop you right there mami."

Trini laughs. "We should be able to talk about this, it's..."

"GOODNIGHT!"

Trini laughs as her daughter runs up the stairs like a bat out of hell. So grumpy. Very much like herself.

She walks into the kitchen for a cup of water and nearly screams when she sees Zack at her window waving and pointing to the back door.

Trini sighs and opens the door. "What the hell Zack!"

"Sorry," he says walking past her and right to the couch. "I can't be home right now."

Trini notices he looks distressed so she walks to the couch and sits beside him. "Your mom?"

"Cancer sucks," he says simply.

She understands. He doesn't need to say anything else. She just pulls him into a hug and holds him there. They stay cuddled for a while longer before she says, "Why did you come here and not Jason's?"

Zack sighs. "It's complicated Trini, I can't be in a serious relationship."

"Zack you three are in love," Trini says. "They love you like crazy and you may act like a tough guy but I know you love them too. Cut the crap already."

"A polyamorous relationship will not work," Zack says shaking their head. "I would be a third wheel to their marriage."

"You don't have a problem sneaking into their house in the middle of the night to..." Trini raises her eyebrows, "You know...fuck."

Zack snorts and rolls his eyes. "How did you even find out about that?"

"We are neighbors and best friends," Trini says.

Zack gives her a deadpan look.

Trini laughs. "Kim saw you several times."

Zack just grunts.

"Think about it Zack," Trini says.

Zack stands with a huff then heads towards the backdoor.

"Where are you going?" Trini says.

"Over there," Zack says smirking. "Might as well get my dick sucked."

Trini makes a vomiting sound and throws a pillow at him as he walks out laughing.

...

"Penny!"

" _Abuelita_!" Penelope runs down the path into June's arms who laughs and hugs her.

" _Hola_ _mija_. _Hola_ Kimmy," Juan says with a big grin pulling both girls into a firm hug. "That R.V is huge!"

"I know!" Trini says.

"One of the many things my mom took from my dad," Kim says with a shrug.

"How is he by the way?" Juan says.

"Still an asshole but he loves Penny," Kim says shaking her head. "I would gladly tell him to go fuck himself but Trini insisted that we shouldn't keep Penny from her grandfather."

"And she loves him," Trini says. "He spoils her a lot."

"Does he still hate you?" Juan says.

"Definitely!" Trini says laughing. "I don't care though. How are Diego and Mateo doing at college?"

"Eh, partying and doing boy stuff," Juan says shaking his head. "But they're staying on track with their studies."

"Good cause mom would kill them if they didn't," Trini says laughing.

" _Oye_ and how is Tim?" Juan says.

Kim smiles widely. "So happy! He's a doctor now, his wife Vanessa is awesome and I am head over heels in love with my nephew."

Juan grins. "I bet. Any more grandchildren for me any time soon?"

Trini rolls her eyes. "That's mom's question."

"Trini _mi amor_!" June cries pulling her into a hug.

"Hi _mami_ ," Trini grins.

" _Abuelo_!"

" _Hola_ Penny! _Vamos_!" Juan says animatedly as he lifts her up over his shoulder and runs into the house with her laughing and squealing.

"Kim," June says hugging her as well. "Hi honey."

"Hi June," Kim says laughing.

"Soooo," June grins. "When am I getting another grandbaby?"

Kim flushes and Trini yanks her away. "Bye mom!"

"Trini come onnnn!" June whines.

...

Trini breathes out heavily as Kim slams down on her length again. The RV creaks and shakes loudly. Kim rolls her hips slowly and seductively then raises it up again and slams down on her.

"Fuck," Trini groans.

"Having a _hard_ time there?"

Trini rolls her eyes. "Puns right now?"

Kim grins mischievously then lifts her hips up and slams it down several times hard and fast before she slows down moving her hips excruciatingly slow.

Trini grunts anxiously and grips the sheets beneath her. "Kim stop torturing me."

Kim smirks. "You want me to fuck you Trini?"

"Kim..."

"You want me to ride you til you pop?"

"Fuck, shit..."

"Such a potty mouth Mrs. Gomez-Hart," Kim teases. "I'm gonna have to give you... _detention_."

Trini grips Kim's waist anxiously and moans loudly. "Kimberly Ann Gomez-Hart, fuck me right now!"

"Or," she lifts up and slams her hips hard down, "what?" she slams down again.

Trini lifts Kim up slightly and then starts thrusting her hips upwards into her hard and fast. Kim cries out in delight and braces herself on Trini's chest.

She pauses her thrusts for a moment to say, "or I'll fuck the shit outta you."

"Seems like a win-win situation," Kim breathes out taking Trini's hands and slamming them down on the bed beside Trini's head. "But right now I'm in charge."

Trini moans. "I love it when you top me."

Kim smirks and then starts riding Trini slow but steady. Her hips move all the way down until their hips meet and then go up until only the tip is in. Each thrust is a hard one that makes their hips slap together and she slowly picks up the pace.

Kim is moaning as she presses Trini's hands more firmly into the mattress and pumps her hips faster and faster until the entire RV is shaking.

Kim's cries are desperate and Trini is trembling beneath her trying to control herself. Kim's thrusts start to get erratic but she keeps going hard. Her legs are trembling and her moans are desperate. Trini is starting to tense up and moaning loudly.

"Hang on Trini," Kim breathes breaking her facade for a moment, "I'm almost there, al...most there."

"Shiiiit Kim!" Trini is clenching her fists and gritting her teeth with the struggle.

"Ohhhh shit shit shit I'm gonna cum, babyyyy!" Kim cries tensing up before her mouth opens up in a silent scream. Trini cums instantly the moment she feels Kim contracting around her and trembling.


	11. Part 2: Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twist! The action begins.

_Part 2: Transformation_

Chapter 11:

"You done?" Zack says as they emerge from the RV showered and clean.

Usually Trini is the one to smack Zack for his teasing but this time it's Kim who whacks his head with her hand as they pass by him and sit by the campfire.

"Owww!" Zack yelps as Jason laughs loudly.

"Where's Billy?" Trini says.

"Setting up his new experiment," Jason says. "He's been working on it in the garage for a month. He'll call us when he's ready to show us."

"I bet it's super cool," Zack says affectionately. "He always creates awesome things."

"Yeah," Jason says smiling. They make eye contact and suddenly it gets tense.

Kim sighs and Trini throws a stick at them in annoyance. "Get together already will ya?"

"I'm trying," Jason says raising his hands up and shaking them dramatically.

Zack snorts and shakes his head not responding.

A loud explosion shakes the whole campsite making them all fall off their logs. Jason and Zack are on their feet and running before Trini and Kim could recover screaming out, "Billy!"

Trini and Kim look at each other in panic before they jump up to their feet and run after Jason and Zack.

They run into a rocky, mine-like area searching for Billy. There's dust and rock everywhere and it's dusk so there's not much daylight left.

"Billy!" Jason cries tears streaking down his face as he starts digging up the rocks.

Zack immediately helps him dig also crying desperately.

"Uhhh...owwww…"

"Over here!" Kim cries running to one of the walls where Billy is lying flat on his back with his safety goggles on his head completely covered in dust. Trini gets there first helping Kim sit Billy up before Jason and Zack jump to either side of him checking him for injuries.

"I'm okay I'm okay," Billy says. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Are you sure?" Jason says anxiously.

Billy smiles at him and gently kisses his lips. "I'm okay Jason."

Zack wipes his tears and sniffles. "You scared the living crap out of us."

Billy smiles at him and grabs his hand gently. He leans over and kisses his lips softly. Zack blushes and smiles.

"What in the hell happened Billy?" Trini says looking at the wreckage.

"Thank God you didn't get hurt," Kim says as he stands and wipes himself off.

"I don't know what went wrong," Billy says walking over.

Jason and Zack walk with him worriedly saying, "be careful," "it could explode again!"

Trini and Kim follow them tentatively. The five of them stop when they see a thin glass wall and behind them five colorful coins embedded in it.

"What is that?" Billy says.

"I-I don't know," Jason says. "That's not part of your experiment?"

"Guys we should get out of here," Kim says fearfully.

"I agree," Trini says gulping.

"Fuck this," Zack says taking one of Billy's tools and cracking the glass hard.

They all back away yelling and screaming but Zack just ignores them and breaks through the glass. He takes out the black coin and backs away staring at it curiously.

Billy steps forward next ignoring Jason's protests and grabs the blue coin. Jason steps forward tentatively and grabs the red coin.

"What are they?" Trini says.

"I don't know," Billy says. "It's not any type of rock I've ever seen. Kim you're a science teacher, what do you think?"

Kim steps forward and picks out the pink coin. "Hmm," Kim says analyzing it. "It feels smooth, but I see no qualities from any other type of rock. I have to analyze it under a microscope."

Trini grabs the yellow one, the last one. "Are rocks supposed to glow?"

"No they aren't," Kim says.

"Let's leave these here and get out of here," Jason says placing his red coin back in the wall and shaking his head. "I don't like this at all."

"Same," Trini says tossing hers unceremoniously onto the ground and stepping away in fear.

"I agree we should get outta here but I wanna keep the rock," Zack says. "It's cool."

A rumbling sound makes them all perk up and suddenly giant rocks are falling around them. "Run!" Jason cries.

The five friends run at full speed. Trini grabs Kim's hand and pulls her away from the falling rocks. They are falling all around them way too fast for them to run.

A giant rock comes flying at Zack, he can't escape and they all know it.

"Zack!" Jason cries desperately.

Zack lets out a scream and jumps with all his might. In a sudden burst of air he is sailing towards the sky jumping up so high he ends up on the top of another cliff far away from the rock avalanche.

"What the hell?!" Trini cries.

Zack just looks back at them in wide eyed shock. His expression changes and he yells, "Billy, watch out!"

Billy flails screaming, his arms slamming into a giant boulder that crumbles into tiny little pieces.

He looks at his own hands in shock seeing them completely undamaged and then at the wreckage of the boulder.

"What is happening?" Jason cries.

A boulder comes out of nowhere and slams him into the ground. Everyone is screaming his name and trying to find him when the boulder raises up from the ground on its own.

They all freeze and gasp when they see Jason stand up and lift the boulder over his head as if it weighed nothing.

He tosses it aside and stares at it wide-eyed.

Trini lets out a grunt of frustration. "What in the hell--"

"I need to try something," Kim says grabbing Trini's hand. "Run with me."

Trini just nods and runs. Kim pushes forward harder and Trini matches her. There's a sudden rush and then they are at the bottom of the cliff Zack had jumped on.

"Whoa!" he cries.

Trini looks at Kim in shock. There's a rush of air and Jason and Billy are there too.

"Come up here!" Zack calls.

Trini looks up then starts scaling the cliff wall like it's nothing. Kim smirks and follows her, followed by Billy and Jason until they reach the top.

Zack starts jumping up and down and laughing wildly once they get there. "That was awesome!"

Trini laughs and nods. "Yeah that was a rush."

"Did that just happen?" Kim says panting. "How the hell did that just happen?"

"I don't know," Billy says shaking his head looking distressed. "There is no possible ways humans can do all that! Super speed, incredible strength, jumping long distances, not affected by giant boulders..."

Zack grips his shoulders. "Breathe Billy."

"It has to be this." They all turn to Jason who's holding the red coin out on his palm. "I am 100 percent sure that I put this back in the wall before the rocks started falling."

"I threw mine on the ground," Trini says opening her empty hands. She slides her hands in her pockets saying, "I don't have..."

She freezes eyes going wide as she slowly pulls out the yellow coin from her pocket.

"Okay," Kim says. "Let's just go back to camp. I packed a mini microscope. Yeah yeah nerd I know! Let me analyze the rocks and see if I can figure this out scientifically and if I can't we can come back over here and explore."

"I agree!" Jason chirps immediately.

Zack sighs. "Fine, but tomorrow I wanna see what abilities we really have."

"Me too," Trini says nodding.

"I'll help you with the microscope analysis Kim," Billy says.

...

Trini is sitting on the RV couch beside Jason watching as Kim and Billy looked through microscopes and books, writing things down and talking quietly.

Zack walks into the RV with a plate of roasted rabbit grinning. "I literally chased it into the forest and I caught it like nothing and killed it with my bare hands!"

"Jesus Zack!" Kim groans grimacing.

"Super strength and super speed," Billy mutters leaning over and writing it down.

Zack shrugs. "Gruesome but dude we got a nice dinner."

They eat in silence as the analysis went on until Billy fell asleep on the table and Kim stands with a long sigh.

"Nothing," she says gently waking Billy. "I've never seen anything like it. It's like it's made out of material that's not from this planet."

Zack jumps off the ground. "Are you saying we found Alien rocks?"

Kim rolls her eyes and Billy stands tiredly. "We can't make any conclusions. Let's go to sleep and we will explore the area tomorrow."

Jason stands up and takes Billy's hand. As they leave Jason reaches out to Zack, "join us in our tent."

Zack hesitates and Trini kicks his shin. "We got alien powers Zack, we would've fucking died if we hadn't. Stop wasting your goddamn life and live dude!"

Zack lets out a small chuckle then takes Jason's hand. After the three walk out and shut the door Trini walks over to Kim pulls her into a tight hug.

"Whoa," Kim says laughing. "We already had sex today tiger, calm your hormones."

Trini snorts. "No! I'm just...I could have lost you today."

Kim pulls away to look into her eyes. "I could've lost you too Trini."

Trini's eyes water. "Penny could've lost us both."

"Oh God," Kim says eyes widening. "We could've left our daughter an orphan."

Trini steps back and purses her lip. "We could have died and not had anymore children."

Kim sighs deeply and walks to the RV bedroom in frustration. Trini follows her saying, "Kim, I know you said you didn't want anymore, but we are still so young and we didn't really want Penny and she is the light of our lives."

Kim throws herself on the bed with a grunt. "I have no doubt I would love another kid with you but we both have full time jobs and now this weird thing with these rocks is happening to us..."

"We could have died tonight," Trini says sitting on the bed. "There may not be time to wait, cause we don't even know what the hell happened to us Kim. And the teacher thing is a non-issue. They give you maternity leave and your parents are rich as fuck, I doubt we have to worry about money."

Kim sits up and looks at Trini directly. "You really want to have another kid Trini?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while babe, my parents pressuring us all the time has nothing to do with it," Trini says. "But look if you really don't wanna have anymore kids," Trini sighs sadly. "I'm happy with Penny and with you."

Kim groans and lays flat on her back. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course Kim," Trini says smiling. "The fact that you're considering it is enough."

Kim smiles and takes her hand. "How did I get such an amazing and comprehending wife?"

Trini smirks. "You let her get you pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments, thank you for the kind words. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	12. Part 2: Transformation

_Part 2: Transformation_

Chapter 12:

They find out the next day what they really are. "The Power Rangers": Guardians chosen by these alien rocks to protect the Zeo-Crystal that's hidden deep under the depths of Angel Grove from the hands of evil people who would use the stone to destroy the universe.

They discover it by accident by exploring their powers and falling into a secret pool at the bottom of a cliff. They find a secret entrance at the bottom that leads them to a space ship and the encased spirit of the former Red Ranger named Zordon.

He and a small robot named Alpha 5 explain to them that the former Green Ranger is returning to try to steal the Zeo-crystal and they have to stop her.

Now they sit back at their camp staring at each other in silence around the fire. Jason is the one who breaks the silence, "how am I supposed to be the leader of this thing?"

"How are any of us supposed to fight an evil witch who killed the last power rangers?" Billy says fearfully.

Zack stands and lets out a grunt of frustration. "I mean if we don't she'll kill us all anyways right?"

"We can't possibly do this Zack," Trini says. "Kim and I have a daughter."

Kim nods in agreement. "We are teachers in our early 30's. We can't be super heroes! This is crazy."

"What other option do we have though?" Jason says solemnly. "If Rita gets this crystal it won't just be us who will die, the whole world will, including Penny."

Kim tenses at that and Trini grits her teeth.

"We have to do it," Billy says with a sigh. "We don't have a choice."

"Billy's right," Zack says. "We have to."

Jason nods in agreement.

Trini lets out a small huff then stands. "Alright let's do this."

"Trini!" Kim cries.

"I can't let this Rita bitch kill Penny," Trini says. "I rather die and take her with me then let her hurt Penny or you."

"I'm not letting you do this alone!" Kim says standing up. "Damn it I can't believe we're doing this."

...

"I made the team!" Penelope says excitedly running to the car as Kim and Trini get down.

"Alright! Congrats baby!" Kim says hugging Penelope close.

"Good job sweetie," Trini says hugging her afterwards.

"How was the camping trip?" Penelope says waving goodbye to June and Juan who are waving excitedly at the door.

Trini and Kim glance at each other then back at Penelope. "Eventful," Kim says.

Trini nods. "Y-yeah. Eventful."

Penelope grimaces. "Is that a sex reference or something?"

"What?" Kim laughs. "No..."

"Gross," Penelope says shuddering running to the car and getting in the backseat.

The drive home was calm with mostly Penelope talking about the tryouts and how much fun she had. Once they arrive they have dinner and Kim goes to the office to prepare her lesson plans while Trini and Penelope cuddle up together on the couch to watch an episode of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" on Netflix.

"Spike is better than Angel," Penelope says.

Trini scoffs. "You are crazy! Angel is Buffy's soulmate."

"They can't ever be together!" Penelope says. "Plus Angelus is way worse than Spike."

"That's because Spike is a wuss," Trini says.

Penelope gasps in mock horror. "How _dare_ you?"

Trini laughs. "Oh come on he was a wuss in Season 4 and 5!"

"He was in love with Buffy!" Penelope says shaking her head. "He was able to love her even without a soul, something that not even Angel could do. He went against his nature for her."

Trini blinks in surprise. "Well shit."

"Excuse me?" Penelope says teasingly.

Trini laughs. "You sound like your mom."

Penelope makes a gagging sound. "Mami! No."

"And what's wrong exactly with sounding like me?"

Penelope jumps. "Shit mom! You scared me!"

"Excuse me?"

Trini laughs loudly as Penelope groans and throws herself face first into the couch cushions.

...

"Hi," a tall slender brunette says walking into Trini's classroom as her class exits out for lunch. She is wearing a nice sundress and has her hair up in a ponytail. "Are you Mrs. Gomez-Hart? Penny's mom?"

Trini who was erasing her board, turns and greets her with a handshake. "Hi, yes, Trini. And I don't recognize you so you must be her English teacher Ms. Oliver."

"Yes," she says shaking her hand and smiling and looking into her eyes just a bit too long for Trini's comfort. "Tommi Oliver. I wanted to say hello to you and give you this."

Trini takes the paper and sees that it has a small poem on it.

"She's an excellent writer," Tommi says. "Our next project is a full blown short story and if she writes that anything like this little poem I think she could submit her story to a national writing competition."

Trini's eyebrows raise in surprise. "You think so?"

"She has a natural talent," Tommi says grinning widely. "And I can tell she enjoys writing. You should encourage her."

"I always do," Trini says smiling proudly. "I encourage her to do anything she wants but I never push her to do anything she doesn't want."

"As it should be," Tommi says with a small nod. "I bet Mr. Gomez-Hart is proud too."

Trini's brows raise in surprise. "Uh, no, there isn't a Mr. Gomez-Hart."

"Oh I'm sorry," Tommi says with a face full of sympathy.

Trini's brow furrows. Wait, does she think... "Oh no, it's not that! I have..."

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?!" Tommi says rushed and loud with her eyes clenched shut.

"...a wife."

"A wife?"

"What!?"

Trini jumps when she sees Kim standing at the door way holding their lunch box. She always came to Trini's classroom to eat together and she looks very pissed off.

Tommi's face turns bright red. "Ohhh no! I'm sorry I read this book called the '5 Second Rule' where if you wanna do something but you're scared you count backwards from 5 and do it. I w-wanted to ask you out I didn't know that you had a wife when you said no Mr. Gomez-Hart I assumed..."

"Ms. Oliver," Trini says gripping her arms. "It's okay. It's alright. It was an accident."

Tommi still looks absolutely mortified. "I'm sorry!"

She turns to scurry away and flinches when she sees Kim's angry face. "I'm so sorry!" She runs off nearly in tears leaving them alone.

Kim closes the door hard nearly ripping it off its hinges. Trini can see the imprints of Kim's hand on the doorknob and the cracks on the wall beside the door from the impact of the slam.

She gulps and backs away slowly. "T-that's, uh, Tommi Oliver, our daughter's English teacher. She came to show me Penny's poem..."

"And ask you out!" Kim snaps. "How disrespectful is that!?"

"She asked if I had a husband, I said no, and then asked me out before I could explain that I have a wife," Trini says raising her hands. "She meant no harm."

"She's your daughter's teacher? How didn't she know there was another Gomez-Hart here? It's common knowledge Trini!"

"She's new Kim, it was..."

"Why are you _defending_ her!?"

Kim backs her up against the wall and Trini gulps. "I'm not! A lot of people are attracted to me Kim, and to you too. It's not like I would ever say yes to her."

"The other people attracted to you are stupid teenage boys, they pose no threat!" Kim snaps. "But her? She's beautiful and very much our age and definitely your type and..."

"She is _not_ a threat!"

Kim stops and looks at her eyes narrowed. "You don't deny that she's pretty?"

Trini scoffs in disbelief. "Kim seriously? It doesn't matter if she's the prettiest girl in the damn world I love you! You are the only one for me, no one could ever be a threat no matter what they look like."

Kim grunts and goes to the lunch box. She takes out Trini's lunch and throws the container onto the table before taking the lunch box and walking to the door.

"You're gonna leave?" Trini says in disbelief.

Kim looks at her sharply and says, "You think she's prettiest girl in the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously their PR journey will be slightly different than the movie cause here they have been friends for years and being married myself I have seen irrational behavior from time to time from my wife, but I also know there's a reason for it. Stay tuned to find out Kim's reasons. (It might get a bit steeeamy)


	13. Part 2: Transformation

_Part 2: Transformation_

Chapter 13:

Kim is still pissed when they reunite in the mines to train. Trini had tried to talk to Kim fruitlessly, even Penelope noticed they were fighting and looked at them with worry. They rarely fought, especially in front of Penelope.

They all arrive at the mines after work while Penelope was at basketball practice and before Jason had to go to his night football practice. Kim is icy and won't even look at Trini and the boys know it right away.

They don't pry because they know Kim and Trini never fight, and Kim looks way too angry.

"Alright," Alpha 5 says greeting them with a wave. "We are gonna work on morphing. Afterwards we will fight putties, minions that help Rita. You will try to fight them in regular human form and avoid morphing into your suits until you have absolutely no choice."

They all look confused so Alpha takes them to the morphing grid inside the ship where Zordon explains everything to them placing visuals on the board.

"So we just stand on the morphing grid and we morph into armor?" Jason says.

"It's based on your emotional connection to each other and your trust," Zordon says. "It's good you guys have years of friendship and trust and some of you are even married. This should be easy."

"Once you morph you can remain connected to the grid to morph at any time any place," Alpha 5 adds. "But when you are connected to the grid you are also connected to each other. You can sense where the others are and feel them. You can disconnect from the grid when you please if it gets too much but it's not recommended."

"Alright so go on the morphing grid," Zordon says. "You can..."

"Hang on," Jason says suddenly turning to Trini and Kim who were still angrily avoiding each other. "We're never gonna morph if you keep on fighting. Go fix it."

"We're fine," Kim snaps.

"No you're not," Zack says crossing his arms. "Get your shit together and then come back so we can morph."

"Alpha 5, is there a private place in the caves where they can talk please?" Billy says gently.

"Certainly," Alpha 5 says walking forward and guiding Kim and Trini towards another area of the cave. The area is deep into the cave at the edge of another small pool of clear water. "This was the meditation corner for the old rangers. They would come here for silence or swimming. It's totally quiet and secluded. You should be able to talk here."

"Thank you Alpha," Trini says as the little robot walks away. Kim says nothing.

Trini turns to look at her then sighs. "Kim, come on can we let this go?"

"I don't want that bitch anywhere near you Trini," Kim says. "The most 'beautiful girl in the world' could be a temptation."

"Kim she is _not_ the most beautiful girl in the world!" Trini yells in frustration. "She doesn't even hold a candle to you! I was saying that even the most beautiful girl can't hold a candle to you, not that she is that girl! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Then why didn't you tell her right away that you had a wife when she asked you if you had a husband?"

"I was in the process of telling her that!" Trini steps closer to her angrily. "This is ridiculous Kim and you know it! That Tommi girl is no threat at all and you know I love you! Why are you doing this?"

Kim grunts in frustration and says, "because you want another kid and I don't!"

"What?"

"You want another kid and I said I needed time to think and now we have to be goddamn super heroes and we might never be able to have another one and this Tommi girl has zero responsibilities and she can give you another kid..."

"I don't want another kid with her!" Trini yells gripping Kim's arms. "I want another kid with you! It's either you or no one! And if you decide you don't want another one I don't care I only want you!"

Kim lets out a soft sob as she rushes forward and kisses Trini so roughly they stumble back and land in the pool with a splash.

It's a shallow pool so they stand quickly kissing roughly. Kim slides her hands into Trini's wet locks and tugs hard. Trini groans lowly and walks them over to the shore of the small pool.

She lays Kim down on the rocks as Kim's hands desperately undo her belt and pants. She shoves them down roughly as Trini tugs down on Kim's exercise shorts until they are at her ankles. Kim kicks the shorts and underwear off one leg so that it hangs off only one ankle and spreads her legs wide.

They kiss almost violently again as Kim grips Trini's erection and pushes it inside herself. They both break the kiss to moan loudly then they kiss again as Trini starts thrusting hard and fast.

The rocks are jutting into Kim's upper back that are lying on the shore of the pool, and the water is sloshing all around them with every thrust.

Trini grips Kim's hips hard and keeps pounding into her mercilessly with deep grunts and Kim's moans have turned into screams.

Kim cums abruptly arching up and trembling digging her nails hard into Trini's shoulders and biting her collarbone hard. Trini hisses at the pain but keeps pumping her hips relentlessly.

Trini cries out loudly as she cums her legs trembling from the force. She collapses on top of Kim breathlessly.

They stay like that for a while until Kim softly caresses her back and says, "I'm sorry."

Trini lifts her head up and kisses her lips gently. "I'm sorry too baby."

"I let jealousy get the best of me," Kim says shaking her head. "I know you would never leave me."

"I would die without you Kim," Trini says. "I love you."

Kim cries. "I love you too."

...

They did manage to morph. It was an amazing experience. They fought holographic putties that were not quite so holographic when they got hit and only had to morph once when they got severely outnumbered. Tomorrow they are training with their Zords, something they are excited about, especially Zack.

The injuries from the holographic putties faded by the time Trini and Kim reach home but the very real scratches and bruises from their violent love-making session in the cave did not.

Alpha 5 said to take care of them with first aid and they would be healed by morning.

So that's what they did. There was nothing to be done for the bruises on Kim's upper back from the rocks or on her hips and thighs from Trini literally fucking her with super strength. Trini's back however, looked like it had been torn up by a rake.

They are sitting at the kitchen table, Trini with her shirt off in just her bra and Kim gently dabbing the scratches with saline when Penelope walks in from basketball practice. She drops her gym bag on the floor then stops dead in her tracks when she walks into the kitchen. The scratches are long and deep and some parts of it are bleeding.

"Penny!" Kim says in surprise. "I was gonna go pick you up, who brought you?"

"We finished early, so Josie's dad brought me," Penelope says. "What the hell happened _mami_? Where did you get those scratches?"

"Nothing to worry about sweetie," Trini says. "It was an accident."

"An accident? Those look like scratch marks..." Penelope turns to Kim wide-eyed. "Mom? Did you do that?"

Kim gulps and doesn't respond and Trini drops her head with a heavy sigh.

"I know you guys were fighting earlier," Penelope says looking hurt. "But that's...that's like abuse!"

Kim looks at her in surprise and Trini's head snaps up. "What? No!" Kim cries. "Penelope, you think I hurt her out of rage?"

Trini stands and turns to face her. "Penny your mom would never hurt me!"

Penelope is not listening because she's staring with wide eyes at Trini's collarbone where there is a bruised large bite mark.

Trini flushes and Kim drops her face in her hands. "Is that a..." Penelope says. "Oh. _Oh_! No! EWWWW!"

She turns on her heel to walk away and Trini and Kim call out to her but she keep marching away saying, "THIS NEEDS TO STOP HAPPENING!"

When the door slams they both sigh and look at each other. "She's too smart," Trini says. "We gotta be a bit more cautious about our sex life."

"I agree," Kim says shaking her head. "Let me take her out for icecream, see if I can talk to her about this."

Trini nods. "Good idea. I wanna take a nap anyways I'm tired."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the calm before the storm??


	14. Part 2: Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There had to be some drama sometime.

_Part 2: Transformation_

Chapter 14:

Trini isn't sure how long she's been napping when she feels something wet dripping on her forehead. She slowly opens her eyes and gasps in horror. Even in the darkness she can see the vicious green eyes and set of golden teeth right above her. Long crooked nails caress her cheek as she says, "hello yellow."

Trini grits her teeth and tries to get away from her but she's trapped. "Rita!" she spits out.

"Ah you know who I am," Rita says with a snarl so close to Trini's face she can feel her hot breath. "Good, saves me the trouble...DeeDee is it?"

"Get off me!" Trini snaps struggling to break free.

Rita grips Trini's throat and pulls her violently from the bed slamming her against the wall. "Tell me where the crystal is!"

Trini coughs and hisses in pain as Rita's nails dig into her throat. "I don't know," Trini chokes out.

There's a loud bang downstairs and Rita smirks. "Looks like your friends sense you're in trouble. Tomorrow the world as you know it ends. I'm gonna have fun killing your daughter."

In a flash of anger Trini's armor covers her body and she rushes Rita hard slamming her into the dresser.

"Little but feisty," Rita says laughing. "You got spunk, but spunk's not enough." Rita hits Trini's chest and slams her into the floor while pinning her down with her body as the door flies open and Jason, Billy, and Zack run in already in their armor.

"Let her go!" Jason yells lunging at Rita who grabs his fist easily when he throws the punch.

"This is not a fun place to play," Rita says with a wicked grin. "I'll meet you at the boatyard tomorrow night Power Rangers."

Something fast and pink slams Rita in the chest hard sending her tumbling off of Trini and into the wall beside the window. "Get the fuck off of her!" Kim yells.

"Pink!" Rita says grinning. "Nice of you to join us! Have an...attachment to yellow here?"

Zack and Billy step in front protectively ready to fight. Rita just laughs. "I'll see you at the boatyard tomorrow night Rangers, the last day anyone on this Earth will be alive."

She disappears in a cloud of smoke as Zack and Billy rush her. "Damn it!" Jason snaps.

Zack and Billy sigh and let their armor fall away followed by Jason. "Trini!" Kim lets her armor fall away and gets to her knees beside Trini.

Trini lets her armor fall away and sits up as Kim hugs her. "I'm okay baby. I'm okay."

"Damn it, I thought we had more time," Jason says. "I mean we are doing well but we haven't even practiced with our Zords."

"How are we supposed to beat her tomorrow then?" Billy says anxiously.

"We don't have a choice," Zack says. "We work together and fight."

"Let's get subs for school tomorrow," Kim says. "We'll spend the day training, learning how to use our Zords, getting as strong as we can. We can have Penny miss school a couple of days and go stay with my dad in the city until this is over. She'll be safe there."

Trini shoots up off the floor wide eyed. "Penny! Where's Penny?"

"I told her there might be a burglar so I had her hide in Jason and Billy's basement," Kim says. "I had to keep her away from the danger."

Trini runs with her super speed and the rest quickly follow. They reach Jason and Billy's house and go straight to the basement.

When they open the door Penelope, who is hiding behind the foosball table, screams loudly.

"If we were the burglars we would've found you right away," Trini says letting out a breath of relief.

"Mami!" Penelope runs to Trini and hugs her hard. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I thought I heard a noise got scared and called the boys," Trini says. "One of them must have text Kim, everything is fine."

Penelope lets out a long breath. "Oh thank God."

"Are you okay sweetie?" Kim says.

"Yes mom, just a little scared," Penelope says.

"Everything is fine sweetie," Kim says smiling. "Come on, we're gonna pack an overnight bag."

Penelope looks confused. "Huh?"

"You're skipping school for a couple of days to go spend some time with Grandpa Henry," Kim says. "He's been dying to see you."

Penelope's face transforms into a large happy grin. "Poppa Hanky? _And_ miss school? Yes!"

Kim laughs and says, "Come on."

...

"Squirt!"

"Poppa Hanky!" Penelope jumps into his arms as he laughs and spins her around happily.

"I missed you my little darling, your mom told me you made the basketball team!"

"Yes it's awesome," Penelope says stifling a yawn. "Can I tell you tomorrow though? It was a long drive and I'm tired."

"Of course squirt, I got a whole day planned for us tomorrow, you know where your room is."

"Good night Poppa Hanky," he said kissing his cheek.

"Bye sweetie," Kim says pulling her into a tight hug. She holds her for too long and tries not to cry. It may be the last time she ever sees her little girl. Her beautiful little girl.

"Uh mom?"

Kim lets her go hastily. "S-sorry, got a bit carried away."

Penelope looks at her oddly. Trini's goodbye had been just as dramatic, as if they were saying goodbye forever.

"I'll meet you inside in a moment squirt," Henry calls as she walks into his house. "I need talk to your mom for a bit."

"Hey dad," Kim says shortly, keeping her distance.

"What's going on?" he says. His face is showing concern but she doesn't believe anything from him anymore.

"Nothing, Trini and I just needed a some time off and we thought Penny would like to spend time here."

"I know when you're lying," Henry says. "You got her out of Angel Grove in the middle of the night."

"No! I just wanted her to visit her grandpa, isn't this what you wanted?"

Henry purses his lip. "You took her out of Angel Grove. If it was just time off I'm sure your mom's or Trini's parents' would've been fine."

"Just drop it dad!"

Henry lifts his hands up in defeat. "Okay okay, I have no right to even say anything after what I did, I just...I love you."

Kim sighs and drops her head. She doesn't need this complicated emotional rollercoaster right now.

"Listen Kimberly, if you are in any kind of trouble," Henry continues. "I have a lot of connections here in the city, I'll get you out of anything."

"I said everything is fine dad," Kim snaps. "Please, I have to go now."

Henry sighs and nods. He doesn't make any movements forward knowing that Kim never hugs him or kisses him or shows him any affection at all, he simply stands and says, "Good night Kimberly, drive safely."

Kim turns to leave and then stops, her throat aching painfully from wanting to cry. She might never see him ever again. She's still so goddamn mad at him and he doesn't treat Trini well, but she may never ever see him again.

With a shuddering sigh she turns around, runs to him and hugs him tight. Henry staggers in surprise but returns the hug almost instantly.

"Take care of her dad," Kim says. "Keep her here with you and don't take her back to Angel Grove no matter what you may hear or see on the news."

Henry leans back a bit to look at Kim's face. "News?"

"Just do it okay dad," Kim says. "Promise me?"

Henry gulps and nods. "I promise. A-Are...are you gonna be safe?"

Kim kisses his cheek and says, "Goodnight dad," before she pushes away from him and runs to her car.

...

They trained all day. They all slept on the ship when Kim returned and got up early in the morning to train. They got really good at the Zords, beat up more and more putties, and learned all kinds of techniques and fighting moves but they were no match for Rita.

She swatted them like flies without breaking a sweat and then she tortured Zack until Billy confessed where the crystal was and then she killed Billy.

Jason and Zack sob desperately trying to wake him but they know it is no use. Kim is the one who tells them to carry him to the ship so they do.

"Oh no Master Billy!" Alpha 5 says as they carry him and lay him down on the morphing grid.

Jason and Zack desperately go to Zordon sobbing. "Please help us Zordon!" Jason cries. "Rita, she..."

"Oh I'm so sorry Rangers," Zordon says. "There is nothing I can do."

"There has to be!" Zack yells slamming his fists on a console. "Please Zordon."

"I am sorry."

Trini and Kim sit beside Billy's body holding hands and crying. Jason falls to his knees hard sobs wracking his body. "No! Billy. No!"

Zack crumbles to the floor next to him, sobbing, and grips the back of Jason's head. "What are we gonna do without him?"

"I don't know," Jason whimpers. They cry together for a moment on their knees, with their foreheads pressed together.

"I never got to tell him I loved him."

Jason looks at Zack intensely at the words. "He knew Zack."

Zack lets out a soft shuddering sob. "And I love you too Jason."

"I know," Jason says leaning forward slightly and kissing him. They kiss tenderly for a moment then part and look back to Trini and Kim sitting beside Billy's body crying.

"I would die for any of you," Zack says. "Just like Billy died for us."

Jason lets out a fresh batch of tears and nods. "Me too. In a heart beat."

"Same," Trini says.

"I would too," Kim says with a small nod.

The ship vibrates with life and lights start flashing all around them. The rangers look around in confusion as Alpha 5 runs towards the screen and says, "This is it Zordon! The grid is open! Walk through and you can come back to life again!"

"I know I see it," Zordon says. His face starts buzzing and cutting in and out until it disappears completely and everything goes dark.

"What the--" Jason starts.

"Zordon?" Alpha 5 says to the dark screen.

After a moment of nothing the lights come back on and Zordon's face returns to the screen.

"Zordon! What happened? Why didn't you walk through?"

"Only one may return."

Billy gasps loudly as his eyes flick open and he sits up suddenly.

"Billy!" Trini and Kim cry hugging him but it is short lived when Jason practically shoves them off and starts kissing Billy wildly.

The moment Jason is breaking the kiss Zack is on him kissing him too. Billy hums at the sudden change but he returns Zack's kiss just as eagerly.

"Thank you Zordon," Jason says grinning through happy tears.

"There can only be one red ranger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath and the end of Part 2 is the next chapter! Part 3 will have a lot of angst and all the trigger warnings will apply.


	15. Part 2: Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part 2!

_Part 2: Transformation_

Chapter 15:

The admittance of their willingness to die for one another was the only missing piece to finalize their bond. Their connection through the morphing grid became stronger they moved as one. They could feel everything as the others were doing it and borrow each other's senses when necessary. They burst through Rita's putty army seamlessly, gracefully.

Their Zords put up a giant battle against Goldar, and when they were falling into the pit they became Megazord. They never needed to practice with Megazord because they were connected. They could speak to each other without even speaking and fought easily against Goldar.

After Goldar (and pretty much all of downtown Angel Grove) is destroyed and Rita is bitch slapped into space the rangers return to Kim and Trini's house exhausted and full of bruises and scratches.

Kim's wrist was broken, Trini had to get stitches on her head, and Jason shattered his knee. They stay together that night, sleeping in the living room and healing.

...

Trini wakes up with a gasp. Visions of Rita's face floating over hers, green eyes glowing, gold teeth shining, greasy claws on her throat plagued her mind. She knows she's gone but a part of her still feels like she could come back.

She's surprised the nightmare didn't wake the boys since they are all still connected to the grid. It wakes up Kim though who is moving her face slightly to look at hers.

Trini stares into those worried chocolate brown eyes for merely a second before she starts crying. Kim hugs her, crying with her and kissing away her tears gently.

Kim carries her gently off of the ground and quietly walks her up the stairs as to not wake the boys. They get to their bedroom where Kim lays her gently on the bed and spoons up behind her. She kisses her cheeks softly and says, "Let's disconnect from the grid baby. We need to be alone with our emotions for a little while."

Trini nods as she feels Kim's presence and emotions leave the grid and disconnects herself as well.

She turns to face Kim and gently caresses her cheek. "I almost lost you today."

Kim lets out a soft sob. "When we were falling down that pit...all I wanted was to hold you and kiss you Trini."

"Me too," Trini says voice thick with emotion.

"Our beautiful little life, our family, was almost destroyed in a heartbeat," Kim says brushing her lips gently against Trini's.

"I love you, Kim," Trini breathes before kissing her. The passion surges through them like wildfire as the kiss grows deeper, tongues swirling and hands caressing over their bodies.

"I love you too Trini," Kim breathes as Trini kisses down her neck and gently unbuttons Kim's tattered and torn shirt. Kim responds instantly, gripping the bottom of Trini's shirt and lifting it off.

Slowly and gently they remove their clothing until they are lying side to side on the bed completely naked.

Kim moans softly as Trini climbs on top of her and settles between her legs. Their naked bodies are pressed together and their lips joined in a sensual kiss as Trini reaches between them and guides her erection gently into her warmth.

They both sigh against each other's lips at the union and just stay there connected together for a moment.

"Remember when we were first together?" Kim whispers touching her nose to Trini's in an eskimo kiss. "We woke up in this position."

Trini chuckles softly. "I was mortified."

"Me too and in pain," Kim says kissing her cheek. "Cause I wasn't...used to the size."

"Now you are?"

Kim chuckles and runs her hands into Trini's hair. "No, but now it feels fucking good."

"Yeah?" Trini says thrusting her hips once.

Kim's breathe hitches. "Yeah."

Trini kisses her again and starts moving her hips slowly in and out at a dizzying pace until Kim can't kiss anymore and has to moan into a pillow.

Trini moves a bit faster and harder burying her face in Kim's neck. Kim's hands are in her hair and she moans anxiously. Their bodies feel hot, slick, and sweaty as they move together picking up their pace and intensity until Kim starts tensing up.

Trini grunts and keeps pushing, harder and faster and harder and faster and--

"Trini!" Kim's voice is a harsh whisper as she's arching and trembling and Trini's right behind her tumbling into an orgasm with an anxious cry.

They cuddle up afterwards and cry until the sun shines through their curtains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Part 3 is roller coaster, I hope you're ready.


	16. Part 3: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third and final part. This part is a bit intense please heed to the trigger warnings.

_Part 3: Aftermath_

Chapter 16:

"Mom! Mami!" Penelope runs into the house desperately the following day with Henry right behind and finds her mothers lying on the couch, Kim's hand in a small cast (for only two more days according to Alpha) and Trini with a giant scratch on her temple.

She jumps onto the couch and hugs them sobbing hard. "I saw on the news about the attack and Poppa Hanky wouldn't bring me back. I was so worried for you! You wouldn't answer your phones! Gammy Lily and Abuela and Abuelo answered and told me they were safe but neither one of you or the uncles would answer and I was so scared..."

"Baby baby calm down breathe," Trini says pulling her onto her lap and hugging her. "We got a little hurt but we're fine we're okay."

Penelope sobs into Trini's shoulder and Trini caresses her back and cradles her gently. Kim is rubbing her leg affectionately with her good hand as Henry crouches down in front of her and takes her injured hand to examine it.

"I'm fine dad it's just a sprain," Kim says. "I'll be okay in a couple of days."

Henry frowns. "Kimberly, the bruising on your thumb is not consistent with a sprain, it looks broken. Did you get an X-Ray?"

"Yes and there's no break, I'm fine dad I promise," Kim lies.

Henry sighs and leans over to kiss Kim's forehead gently. "Are you alright Trini? Those stitches are not done correctly."

"Something hit me when we were running away," Trini says looking at him a bit surprised that he's treating her kindly when he usually ignores her or insults her.

"Let me redo those stitches," Henry says pointing to his medical bag.

"N-no," Trini says grimacing. "It's not necessary."

He picks up his bag anyways and says, "That looks like it was done by a 1st year med student, now come on, there's no reason to scar your face I'm one of the top plastic surgeons in the country. Penny move over squirt."

Kim smiles and says, "thanks dad."

Henry gives her a sad smile as he says, "I'm trying."

Trini wants to argue more but Penelope gives her that look and she sighs deeply and relents because she can't say no to that face. Penelope shifts onto Kim's lap and hugs her tight. Kim hugs her back strongly as Henry sits on the table across from Trini and opens his bag to get to work.

...

"How's it going Billy?" Trini says looking over his shoulder as he tinkers with the knobs and buttons on the main console of the ship.

"I think I almost got it," Billy says grinning. "This system will be great. We should be able to create a barrier to protect the planet. Even if Rita is still out there, she can't ever break through."

"Isn't my man a genius?" Zack says poking his head over Billy's other shoulder and kissing his cheek lovingly.

Billy smiles shyly and reaches one hand back to give Zack an affectionate hug. "It was Zordon and Alpha's idea I'm just trying to make it work."

"Day and night since the attack, which has been like three months now," Jason chirps from another console that he's fixing. "Zack and I barely see him."

"When I'm done we will spend time together I promise," Billy says. "This is important."

"Done!" Jason says with a sigh. "The A.C is officially fixed."

"Thank God!" Zack says running to the thermostat and turning it on. When the AC hums to life Zack cheers childishly and runs to Jason jumping on him and kissing him.

"Jeeez," Trini says rolling her eyes. "Are me and Kim this sickening?"

"Yes!" Zack and Jason yell before returning to their makeout session.

Trini glances at Billy who smiles shyly and nods his head.

...

"Quarter Grades are in!" Trini says walking into the house.

Penelope pokes her head out of the kitchen chewing on some food when she walks out. She's eating a sandwich in her sweatpants and tank top like most of what she does while on Winter Break. Except when her friend Josie would come visit. Then Penelope would dress nice. _Too_ nice.

Penelope always explains that it's her only time to rest before Christmas and New Years where her various grandparents would start fighting over her. Trini calls it laziness.

"If you got good grades we'll watch Buffy the musical episode together," Trini says grinning.

Penelope's face lights up. "Yes!"

Trini opens the report card and reads aloud, "A, A in Zack's class you better! A, A...B? In your mom's class? Come on Penny!"

Penelope shrugs. "She was serious about not giving me any free passes, I missed a few work packets and she did not show any leniency."

Trini laughs. "I waaarned ya!"

"Yeah yeah I'll get it back up," Penelope says.

"And English A," Trini says. "Great job Penny! I'm proud of you."

Penelope beams. "I really like my English class, Ms. Oliver thinks I have a lot of potential."

"She told me that too," Trini says.

"When did she talk to you?"

"A few months ago," Trini says. "She told me about a writing competition."

"I think I'll enter," Penelope says grinning. "I wrote about the attack on Angel Grove and how the Power Rangers saved my moms."

Trini smiles. "You like the Power Rangers?"

"They're badass!" Penelope says pumping her fist. "They whooped that gold monster's ass and helped rebuild the whole town."

"Which one is your favorite?"

Penelope grins. "The yellow one cause they're the smallest one and they are badass. I like the pink one too, she's graceful."

Trini sighs dreamily. "Yeah she is."

Penelope makes a face. "Do you have a crush on the pink ranger mami? Cause mom is a super jealous person... I don't think she can win a fight against the Pink Ranger."

Trini just laughs.

...

They are watching the Buffy Musical Episode when Kim walks in and throws her purse angrily against the wall.

They pause it and look back at her in surprise, then Penelope looks at Trini, "What did you do mami?"

"Nothing! What did _you_ do?"

Penelope scoffs. "Nothing!"

Kim grunts and walks over to the couch where she proceeds to slap the crap out of Trini's arm.

"Ow!" Trini yelps rubbing her arms.

"Told ya it was you."

Kim huffs and turns away from them facing the kitchen. Trini is about to respond lightly with humor when Kim starts crying.

"Whoa! Babe," Trini says running around the couch to look at her face.

Penelope runs around to the other side. "Mom are you okay?"

"Damn it Trini!" Kim cries smacking Trini's arm again. "Damn it! I'm not ready!"

"Ready?" Penelope repeats.

"Ready for what Kim?" Trini says. "Come on you're scaring me."

Kim wipes her tears away and looks at her. "I'm pregnant."

Trini jaw drops and Penelope just stares in wide-eyed shock.

"I decided I do want to have another baby with you but not right now!" Kim says. "I wanted to make sure it was safe and no more monsters were gonna attack the town..."

Trini rushes forward and kisses her passionately. "Yuck!" Penelope whines.

They break breathlessly then look at Penelope. "Penny are you okay with this?" Kim says.

Penelope cocks an eyebrow at them. "A little brother or sister? Are you kidding me! I've been asking you guys for one for years!"

Penelope rushes forward and hugs both of her moms laughing happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you guys already predicted this lol


	17. Part 3: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends and Thanksgiving

_Part 3: Aftermath_

Chapter 17:

Kim rushes into the staff bathroom and leans over the toilet to release the contents of her stomach. She had really hoped her Ranger powers would save her somehow from morning sickness but it seems like the nausea was worse this time then with Penelope.

The door squeaks but Kim is too busy vomiting to look at who came in. "Oh shit..."

She thinks the intruder left until she feels someone gently holding her hair.

"A-are you okay?"

Kim shudders and glances over her shoulder at Tommi Oliver who is holding her hair.

"Ms. Oliver," Kim says shortly.

Tommi gulps nervously. "Mrs. Gomez-Hart, I'm so sorry about what happened before with your wife. I really didn't think...a-and my therapist says I need to take more risks...and anyways...I'm really sorry."

Kim sighs and sits back away from the toilet rubbing her belly gently. "It's okay Ms. Oliver, I forget sometimes that some people come in from out of town. We are a small town here and everyone knows everything about everyone so I guess I kinda forgot that not everyone is from Angel Grove."

"Tommi. Please call me Tommi."

Kim smiles at her. "Tommi. Thanks for the help." She grabs some toilet paper to wipe her mouth. "You can call me Kim."

"Are you alright?" Tommi says standing up to the sink where she grabs a paper towel and soaks it. She returns to the toilet and gently dabs Kim's forehead. "That's a lot of throw up. You got food poisoning or something?"

Kim shakes her head. "No. I'm pregnant."

Tommi smiles cheerfully. "Oh wow! Congratulations! You and Trini got a donor or something?"

Kim looks at her incredulously then sighs. "I forgot again that you didn't grow up here."

Tommi looks puzzled. "What?"

"Trini was born intersex," Kim says. "It's kinda common knowledge around here."

"Intersex?" Tommi says jaw dropping. "Meaning she has male genetalia?"

Kim nods. "Right."

"So the baby is biologically both of yours?"

Kim nods again. "Yes and Penny too."

Realization draws upon Tommi's face and she laughs. "I was wondering how in the world that girl looked like _both_ of you. You guys look way too young to have a daughter her age."

"We are," Kim says. "We had her when we were 17."

Tommi hums. "That can't have been on purpose."

Kim chuckles and shakes her head. "No definitely not. But we have no regrets."

"I bet," Tommi says helping Kim up to her feet. "She is a great kid!"

Kim grins proudly. "Thank you."

As Tommi leads her out of the staff bathroom she adds, "Did you see those power ranger guys?" Tommi says animatedly.

"Yeah they were badass," Kim says trying to hide a small smirk. "Never seen anything like them."

"Me neither and I come from a big city," Tommi says.

"What city?"

"New York."

"How in the world did you leave New York to come...here?"

Tommi laughs. "New York is cool and cultured but it's so loud and crowded and it's hard to connect with anyone because everyone is too busy. I wanted a smaller place that was peaceful and quiet. I got several offers but there was just something about Angel Grove that just...drew me to it."

"Hmm, and how do you feel about it now?" Kim says pulling out her lunch box from the fridge.

"It's small and I feel comfortable."

Kim laughs. "You're crazy."

Tommi smiles. "I'm glad that we got to meet Kim. I mean I'm not glad that you were throwing up but I was stressing about our first meeting for 3 months and I was trying to think of a way to talk to you. So I'm glad we were able to work it out."

"You're a cool chick I guess," Kim says grinning.

"Listen I don't have many friends here, I would like to be yours and Trini's friend if possible."

Kim smirks teasingly and taps her chin as if thinking. "Well...okay, as long as you don't hit on my wife!"

Tommi's face flushes bright red. "I'm never living that down am I?"

Kim snorts. "Welcome to Angel Grove."

...

Kim and Trini's house is jam packed with people and the festivities are in full swing. Zack, Jason, Billy, and Tim are playing beer pong in the backyard but with spiked Eggnog; Penelope is playing video games with Mateo, Diego, Jason's sister Hailey, and Tim's son Bobby in the living room; Juan, Henry, and Jason's father Michael are chatting on the front porch smoking cigars and drinking; Lily, June, Jason's mom Beverly, and Billy's mom Candace are rummaging around the kitchen cooking and laughing as Zack's mom Lin sits at the counter weakly watching them with a smile; and Trini and Kim are sitting at the dining room table with Tommi and Tim's wife Vanessa talking and drinking spiked Eggnog (regular Eggnog for Kim).

After a while the moms start bringing out the dishes and plates to set the table and everyone starts settling in to eat. It's a disaster to get everyone their plates full and settled back in but eventually everyone is eating and laughing and talking.

Trini clinks her glass and stands up with a grin. Everyone quiets down as Kim also stands up wiping her mouth. "Kim and I have some news," Trini says grabbing her hand.

Kim smiles and says, "I'm pregnant."

June and Lily start jumping up and down screaming and hugging each other as Juan and Henry drunkenly lift their beers and clink the bottles together. The boys all jump out of their chairs to hug them excitedly and the twins start poking at Penelope in jest.

By the end of the night Kim ends up in the bedroom sitting in between Lily and June on the bed answering questions. "So how do you feel? You're older now and work full time," June says.

"You can take the year off," Lily offers. "I can cover your expenses and I'm sure Henry can help too..."

"No," Kim says laughing. "I am not due until Summer Break I won't have any issues. And I feel fine, I'm 32 not 50."

"Just making sure," June says. "The first time you were..."

"17," Kim says cocking an eyebrow. "Not exactly the ideal age for having kids either."

June chuckles. "I was gonna say younger _mija_."

"We just wanna make sure you're okay baby," Lily says.

Kim smiles and kisses Lily and June's temples one at a time. "I have the best two moms in the world."

" _Oye_ ," June says teasingly. "The lesbian thing is _your_ thing."

Kim lets out a loud laugh and Lily chuckles softly as Trini steps into the room staggering drunk.

" _Estas borracha_?" June says narrowing her eyes as Trini tumbles onto the carpet in front of them. " _Esquincla_."

"It's _papá's_ fault, he had me and all the guys do celebratory shots, even Tommi and Vanessa did it," Trini says. "I don't know what Candace put in those things, after two we were all feeling it."

Kim stands up angrily. "Trini Hart-Gomez are you telling me that there's a horde of drunk men downstairs?"

Trini laughs. "And Mateo and Diego too...and Tommi and Vanessa."

"Trini!"

"We'll handle it sweetie," June says sitting Kim back down on the bed. " _Mira pendeja_ stop stressing out your wife."

" _No mames_ ," Trini murmurs.

"Come on June, let's wrangle the boys," Lily says grabbing June's wrist and leading her out before she responds to Trini's remark.

"Come on shithead," Kim says standing and extending a hand to Trini. Trini doesn't take her hand and just scrambles up from the ground and kisses Kim.

Kim stumbles slightly and laughs against Trini's lips. "Oh we're at _this_ stage of drunkness?"

Trini grins widely and wags her eyebrows, "the fun stage."

"Our friends and families are downstairs."

"Mostly drunk," Trini says grinning. "Let's have some fun baby."

Kim smirks. "I can't take advantage of you in this state, you're drunk."

Trini gives her a deadpan look. "Seriously? We're married."

Kim grins and pushes her away. "So?"

Trini watches jaw dropped as Kim walks out of the room swaying her hips seductively. "You're gonna leave me high and dry?!" Trini calls out.

Kim just laughs.


	18. Part 3: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I thought I split this up in 3 parts it's actually 4 lol So this is the last chapter for part 3. This part is the calm before the storm. Part 4 gets intense. Are you ready?

_Part 3: Aftermath_

Chapter 18:

Their private little war started after that. It all started about a week later when Kim went into the private staff bathroom at school and Trini slipped in with her right before the door closed.

"Hey."

Kim had jumped up in fear and clutched her chest saying, "Jesus you scared me."

"Scared you? Come on you're a power ranger!"

Kim laughed and looked at Trini who walked over to her seductively and pressed her up against a wall.

Kim's eyes went wide. "Trini what are you doing?"

Trini just smirked and slid her hand into Kim's trousers. She rubbed her furiously over her panties making her moan and grip at the tile walls. Then Trini just stepped away laughing and walked out of the bathroom leaving Kim there sweating and bewildered.

Kim planned her revenge right then and there but she had to bide her time because Trini would expect revenge.

So she faked an argument that night and banned sex, to Trini's dismay. Two months later they were camping in the same spot as always, the place where they found the power coins and Trini was a desperate begging puppy at this point so Kim's plan flowed easily.

Trini had excused herself to go to shower in the nearby lake and Kim said she was tired and wanted to sleep in the RV. The boys didn't question it or suspect anything and Penelope was too engrossed in her phone call with Josie to care so Kim easily snuck around the RV and followed Trini into the woods.

She waited until Trini reached the shore and striped bare naked then walked right up to her seductively. "Kim! Oh hey! You wanna shower with--um, what are you..."

Trini cut off because Kim moved down to her knees smiling seductively and Trini can do nothing but moan.

Kim gripped Trini's length and pumped it slowly for a little while then wrapped her lips around it and started bobbing her head up and down.

"Fuck Kim," Trini groaned grabbing Kim's hair. Kim moaned in response and started bobbing and pumping faster and faster. The moment Trini started to tense up and grunt loudly, Kim stopped and stood back up.

"Ugh, Kim don't stop!"

Kim just smirked at her, turned on her heel and walked away.

"Oh it's on!"

...

Several months of torture and no orgasms later Kim was 8 months, nearly 9 months pregnant and the crew was going on a road trip to the edge of Angel Grove where there was a forest resort. In the front Jason and Zack are chatting and holding hands, in the middle Billy and Tommi are talking about students, and in the back Trini and Kim are cuddled up together under a blanket.

There is a lot of noise in the car and Trini waits until everyone is completely engrossed in their own conversations before she slides her hand gently into Kim's pants and underwear. Kim shoots her a warning glare but Trini just smirks and starts rubbing her clit in slow, firm strokes.

Kim's breath hitches and Trini leans into her and whispers, "Shh."

Kim bites her lip and nods. After months of torture she is so desperate and worked up that in just a few seconds she feels on the verge of an explosion. Trini keeps watching between Kim's struggle to remain quiet and without expression on her face and the rest of the car to make sure no one is noticing anything.

She notes with amusement that Billy looks a bit sweaty and Jason and Zack are being way more touchy with each other in the front probably from the bond.

Trini feels Kim's body start to tremble and she slows down ready to remove her hand. Kim grips her wrist so hard Trini is sure it will bruise. "I surrender," she whispers into her ear desperately. "Please don't stop."

Trini has to suppress a moan of her own as she presses harder against Kim and rubs faster. Kim bites into Trini's shoulder and starts trembling hard. Through the bond Trini can feel the exhilarating rush from Kim's release and notices that all three boys are looking back at them with wide eyes. Tommi looks between them all confused.

Kim releases her shoulder and sits back against the seat with a heavy breath. "Are you okay?" Tommi says.

Kim blushes hard and nods quickly saying, "y-yeah, the baby just kicked the crap out of my bladder."

Trini smirks and Zack lets out a howling laugh. Jason shakes his head with a smirk on his face as Billy just blinks uncomfortably and faces forward again.

"Jason let's stop at the next gas station yeah?" Tommi says. "I bet Kim needs to pee after having her bladder used as a punching bag, plus we all could use a break."

Jason is chuckling softly as he nods and Tommi is just confused.

...

The gas station is isolated but it has everything they need: Private bathrooms, snacks of all kinds, and cheap gas prices.

Jason and Billy stay outside together filling the tank as Zack and Tommi scour through the store looking for snacks. No one notices when Kim yanks Trini into the private bathroom and slams her up against the door.

"Fuck Kim I can't handle it, please!" Trini grunts as Kim yanks her belt free and shoves her pants and boxers down until they slide to her ankles.

Kim smirks and moves to her knees in front of Trini. Trini's breath is harsh and she's clawing at the door in desperation. Kim grips her member and starts pumping it in fast jerking motions before wrapping her lips around the tip and swirling her tongue around.

Trini groans and slides her hand into Kim's hair. "Oh fuck Kim, I won't last..."

Kim hums softly and starts taking her length in as far as she can in slow, languid strokes. Her hands keep jerking the bottom half and fondling Trini's balls.

"Kimmmm--ahhh shit!"

Kim moves faster and faster as Trini's hips jolt off the door and her eyes clench shut. Trini is close and Kim wants her to cum so hard her legs won't function anymore so she slides her hand lower to fondle her balls more she accidentally goes too far and slides a finger into Trini's tight asshole.

Trini cries out loudly and cums hard. Her hips thrust wildly into Kim's mouth and Kim gags as Trini pushes deeper and feels spurts of Trini's cum slapping the back of her throat.

Kim releases Trini's length with a pop coughing for a bit then laughing when Trini slides down the door weakly.

"That was unexpected," Kim says standing up and grabbing a paper towel to wipe her mouth.

"Mhm," Trini moans groggily lifting her boxers and jeans back on. "I don't think I've ever cum that hard in my life."

Kim smirks. "Trini, do you want to get pegged?"

Trini gulps as her face flashes bright red. With a laugh Kim saunters out of the bathroom playfully. Trini is still blushing when they return to the car. Tommi is sitting inside eating a bag of Doritos completely oblivious to everything while the boys stand in front of the car with their arms crossed across their chests. Billy looks frustrated while Jason and Zack have shit-eating grins on their faces.

Kim grins playfully and pushes past them. "Deal with it."

Trini drops her head shyly and follows Kim into the car.

...

Kim and Trini went right to their room when they arrived to the cabin while the boys and Tommi opted for a hike. They disconnected from the bond the moment they entered the room and started kissing wildly.

"Why did we start that stupid war?" Trini murmurs as they stumble back towards the bed. "I've been dying without you."

"Me too," Kim says pulling off Trini's shirt. "No foreplay, we've been doing that for months."

"Agreed," Trini groans rapidly shedding off the rest of her clothes and helping Kim undress quickly.

Kim crawls onto the bed completely naked and positions herself on her hands and knees her belly almost large enough to press against the bed. Trini anxiously crawls behind her and pushes her length into Kim's warmth.

"Ohhh fuck Trini!" Kim cries out.

Trini moans lowly and starts thrusting her hips. She moves slow and deep filling her with every thrust. Their thighs slap together and Kim is moaning anxiously. Trini moves faster and harder unable to keep it slow and Kim doesn't hold back her moans.

"Trini yes baby," Kim breathes.

Trini just grunts and pushes faster and harder. She feels the burn sliding up her thighs and grips Kim's hips tightly. "Fuck fuck Kim, shit I can't!"

Kim responds with a low moan as she slides her hand down her body and starts rubbing her clit. "It's okay Trini I'm almost there let go."

Trini moans louder and starts trembling. Kim rubs herself furiously just as Trini cries out and releases herself into Kim's warmth. Kim moans and cums shortly afterwards trembling, her hand moving erratically.

...

Trini and Kim are fast asleep when the urgent shouts of the boys wake them abruptly. They both jolt out of bed breathing heavily and scattering around for their clothes. Once dressed they ran out of the room with their power coins in their pockets. They burst outside to see Jason, Zack, and Billy standing with Tommi who was holding a shiny green power coin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How y'all holding up with this quarantine?


	19. Part 4: Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we go! Last part!

_Part 4: Control_

Chapter 19:

"Seems that you found your new Green Ranger," Zordon says looking concerned. "Welcome to the team...uh, what is your name?"

Tommi just stared mouth open wide. Jason responded for her, "Tommi Oliver."

"Billy," Tommi stammered smacking his arm desperately. "Please tell me I'm not having a conversation with a floating alien head and a robot!"

Billy looked confused. "But, but you are."

"Green Ranger, wait, like...like a Power Ranger?" Tommi said cowering away in fear.

"Just relax Tommi," Trini says. "We will explain everything..."

"You guys are the Power Rangers?" Tommi said incredulously lifting her power coin, "and...and now _I'm_ a Power Ranger?"

"Yes," Kim says taking her hands. "Remember when you said something just drew you here from New York? This was it Tommi! You were drawn here to become a Power Ranger."

Tommi frowns. "But you have been Power Rangers for...I don't even know how long but you appeared months ago! Why wasn't I...um activated when you were?"

"Hooooh boy," Zack mutters.

"Let me explain this," Jason says. "You guys go home, we'll regroup tomorrow."

...

"This is crazy," Trini says walking up the driveway to their door. "I didn't think Rita would be replaced as a Green Ranger."

"It was to be expected I guess," Kim says. "We replaced Zordon's team."

"Yeah like a fucking million years afterwards, not just a few months," Trini says.

"Maybe it happened faster cause we're active," Kim says.

Trini sighs deeply. "I don't know about this, it's...unsettling."

Kim purses her lip. "Yeah it is. I don't know why. Tommi is cool and all it's just..."

"It's Rita's coin."

Kim nods solemnly. "We are probably reading too much into it."

Trini unlocks the door muttering, "Probably."

Upon entering the house the first thing they see is Penelope on the couch making out heavily with her friend Josie. Josie was straddling Penelope and they were both disheveled and Josie didn't have a shirt on. Neither noticed the door opening.

Trini marches towards them as Kim snorts her laughter and clears her throat to warn them. The girls scramble apart just as Trini grips Josie's arm and pulls her up to her feet.

"Mami!" Penelope cries.

"What is this Penelope?" Trini snaps. "Get dressed young lady."

Josie whimpers and scrambles away from her looking for her shirt. Kim intervenes and hands Josie her shirt that was behind the couch, "alright Trini let's just calm down."

"Calm down?" Trini repeats incredulously. "Our 14 year old daughter is sneaking around making out on our couch as if she couldn't just talk to us."

Kim sighs and looks at Penelope and says, "well she has a point, you could have just talked to us about this."

"Sit down please," Trini says to Josie calming down a bit.

"I'm sorry," Penelope says as Josie sits beside her. "It just kinda happened and I didn't know how to tell you! I didn't wanna disappoint you."

"Disappoint us?" Trini scoffs. "That's just..."

"Trini," Kim says softly calming her down. "Penny, honey you've always been able to tell us everything. We have always shown you support in everything you wanted to do. What made you possibly think we could be disappointed in you for...anything really?"

Penelope scoffs. "Yeah like you and mami tell me everything?"

"Penny no," Josie says softly gripping her forearm.

Kim raises a brow at her as Trini says, "What are you talking about?"

"You and mom have been hiding something for months," Penelope says standing. "I was waiting for you to say something but you obviously don't trust me."

"Penny you don't understand..." Kim started.

"No you don't have to explain anything!" Trini snaps. "She is the kid and we are the adults!"

"Yeah that's right you don't!" Penelope snaps right back her voice raising in anger. "Josie and I figured it out for ourselves. We followed you a few days ago. That's how we ended up dating."

"Followed us?" Trini says gulping nervously.

"Penelope no..." Kim says softly.

"You're the Power Rangers," Penelope says. "You guys and Uncles Zack, Jason, and Billy."

"We didn't mean to invade your privacy!" Josie says standing up and waving her hands around. "And we promise we won't tell!"

"Why wouldn't you tell me something like that? You are superheroes!" Penelope says.

"You wanna know why?" Trini says stepping in front of Kim and getting in Penelope's face.

"Trini..." Kim warns.

Trini ignores her and continues, "Because the moment you know about it you put your life in danger. Do you understand that? The moment you know that we are out there fighting some evil monster you might go running in there to try to help and get killed! The moment someone, anyone, knows our identity they can target you to get to us! Your mom and I may be Power Rangers yes, we have super speed and super strength and advanced healing and senses and very few weaknesses but I can guarantee for sure that for both of us, our greatest weakness is losing you."

Penelope blinks in surprise and gulps. "I--I didn't..."

Josie nudges her gently. "Just say sorry."

Penelope drops her head and starts crying. "I'm so sorry moms."

Trini sighs and pulls her into a tight hug. Kim joins the hug holding them both tightly. "I'll take it from here," Kim says when they broke apart. "Penelope sit, if you're gonna be dating Josie, we have to establish the rules."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting it off light


	20. Part 4: Control

_Part 4: Control_

Chapter 20:

"Alone you are nothing. But with me you can be powerful once again."

The old man's legs wobble and he holds onto his cane as tight as possible to try to keep himself standing upright. He looks into the mirror at the shining green eyes staring back.

"With or without you I am still a decrepit old man," he responds with a snarl.

The green eyes narrow and a set of golden teeth appear in the mirror. "You don't trust me Zedd?"

The old man growls at her. "True I was once the great Zedd, evil Emperor of the Universe, but then the Power Rangers locked me away in a desolate prison wasteland in the far reaches of the galaxy. If I'm not mistaken _you_ were one of the Rangers who put me there, Rita."

"I was deluded," Rita responds. "Thinking I had a sense of responsibility as the Green Ranger until Zordon let all of our kind die for the greater good of humanity! What good has Humanity ever done for you Zedd?"

Zedd scoffs. "They are a pitiful species and should be terminated."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Rita says snarling. "Especially the new Power Rangers."

Zedd grips his cane so hard it nearly snaps from the force. "New?"

"A new team Zordon has brought together," Rita says. "They are the reason I am here stranded on the moon with no way back."

Zedd scoffs. "And you expect to help me?"

"Don't underestimate me Zedd!" Rita snaps. "I have a plan."

"A plan?"

"A plan that will get me what I need to destroy the Rangers and Zordon once and for all and will restore your youth and power."

Zedd leans forward with interest. "My youth? My power?"

"You will be Lord Zedd again, and we will rule the universe together!" Rita says.

Zedd grins ferociously. "What do I do?"

"All you have to do is plant the seed," Rita says snapping her fingers. A small needle appears on the dresser in front of him. "The needle has a spell attached to it. Once you inject the contents of the needle your youth and power will be restored and my consciousness will be implanted in a new host."

Zedd smirks. "Brilliant. So if you're in a new host you can control that person completely."

"I warn you that it won't be an easy task because of who I want you to inject," Rita says.

"I'll do anything to get my youth back!" Zedd says shaking in excitement. "Who do you want?"

Rita cackles evilly. "The new Green Ranger, Tommi Oliver."

...

The first of the contractions happens in the middle of the night just a few weeks after Tommi joined the team. Penelope and Josie didn't ask any more questions about the Rangers and they followed all of the rules when it came to dating.

Things were calm. Kim would sit on the rocks and watch the rest of the team train with Tommi who was pretty much just getting her ass beat all the time. Tommi managed to punch Billy one time and she knocked down Zack a couple of times, but she couldn't lay a hand on either Jason or Trini.

Kim would never admit it but she loved when Trini would defeat the others in battle. No one could beat her except for Jason...if he was lucky. They were pretty evenly matched, but Trini was victorious most of the time.

When Kim was still training regularly she couldn't beat Trini either. She would have to resort to seduction to distract Trini enough to take her down.

She can't think about that now cause holy shit everything hurts and the contractions are coming faster.

Kim sits up on the bed and grips her belly in agony. Trini is out on patrol with Jason and the timing couldn't be worse.

Another contraction hits her so hard Kim is sure the rest of them felt it through the bond. "Ahh! Shit! Penelope!" she calls out.

Her bedroom door opens hard as Penelope runs in worriedly just as she hears loud banging downstairs. "Mom?" Penelope says running to her side.

There's a flash of blue and black and Zack and Billy burst into the room in their Ranger armor.

"Gaaahh!" Penelope cries recoiling back.

Kim grits her teeth. "I'm fine guys, I'm just in labor."

Zack lets his armor slip away and looks at her in disbelief. "You call that fine? That shit hurt! I felt like my insides were gonna burst out of my body!"

Billy removes his armor and runs to her side. "Get the car Zack we need to get her to the ship," Billy says.

"The ship?" Penelope says gulping. "Wha--"

"Sorry Penny but we can't risk her being in a hospital, who knows what they could find in her body now that she's a Power Ranger," Billy explains.

"Alpha 5 is a skilled robot," Zack says. "Don't worry kiddo your mom is in good hands."

There's a flash of Red and Yellow followed shortly after by Green and Kim wants to laugh. The three Rangers have their weapons out and everything.

"Whoa! Chill she's just in labor!" Zack says laughing grabbing Jason's arm and tugging him forward.

Jason's armor slips away. "What!? Now!?"

"Help me get the overnight bag and the car," Zack says.

Trini lunges with her super speed letting her armor slip away and lands gracefully by Kim's side. Penelope yelps and jumps away. "Holy shi--"

"Excuse me?" Kim snaps.

"Oop, sorry!" Penelope says.

"Baby are you okay?" Trini says.

Kim looks at her and growls. "In pain, what do you think?"

"Actually I know," Trini says. "I felt it. I got so scared."

"Felt it?" Penelope says. "Wait, you guys can feel each others' pain?"

"We can feel everything," Tommi says letting her armor down. "It's so unsettling and I'm not sure I'll ever get used to it."

"That sucks!" Penelope says.

"It's really helpful in battle though," Trini says.

"Overnight bag is ready!" Zack says running into the room. "Jason's waiting in the car."

Trini doesn't hesitate and lifts Kim into her arms bridal style very easily.

"Whoa!" Penelope says. "Mami you're strong!"

"I'm a Power Ranger Penelope," Trini says.

"So cool."

"Come on," Billy says taking Penelope's arm. "Your baby brother is about to be born."

...

"Wow!" Penelope says watching in awe as the little robot wrapped the new baby in a blanket.

"So our scans were incorrect," Alpha 5 says handing the bundle to Trini who melts immediately. "We thought it was a boy because of the presence of male organs, but the baby is actually female, but intersex."

Trini freezes and stares up at Alpha 5 is terror. "Wait, what?"

"Isn't she beautiful?" Penelope says crying softly and leaning into Trini to caress the baby's head.

"She's...intersex?" Trini says her voice cracking with emotion. "Like me?"

Alpha 5 nods and Penelope says, "Just like you mami. How's mom?"

"She is doing great!" Alpha 5 responds. "It was quite difficult but she is resting now. With her Ranger healing she should be in perfect condition by tomorrow."

"Does she know?" Trini says. "About the baby being...intersex?"

Penelope glances at Trini noticing the emotion now. "Mami, what's wrong?"

"She's intersex Penny," Trini says. "I passed...I passed _this_ on to her."

“That’s not how it works…” Alpha 5 starts.

"And what's wrong with being intersex?" Penelope says urgently. "You're intersex and you're amazing."

"You have no idea how difficult things were for me Penny."

"But she has us mami," Penelope says. "You and mom are the best parents in the world! No matter how difficult things get I know my little sister will have your unconditional love and support. And she will have mine too."

Trini smiles at her. "How are you so amazing?"

"Well you raised me," Penelope says grinning before turning to Alpha 5. "Can I see my mom please?"

"Of course," Alpha 5 says. "This..."

"Guys!" Jasons bursts in interrupting the moment. "We have to go now! Putties are invading the town! They're everywhere!"

Billy and Zack shoot up out of their chairs.

"Putties?"

"But how?"

"Putties?" Tommi says standing. "Like the holographic ones we use for training?"

"We have to go," Jason says.

"Take care of your sister," Trini says handing the baby to Penelope. "And your mother."

Penelope looks at her fearfully and takes the baby. "W-will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Trini says. "Just stay here with your mom."

Penelope watches nervously holding the baby tightly as Trini morphs into her armor and follows the rest of the Rangers out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fanfiction...about the Power Rangers, the science isn't supposed to be accurate lol


	21. Part 4: Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Violence

_Part 4: Control_

Chapter 21:

"Hey," Penelope says as Kim wakes up slowly. "How are you feeling?"

"Not as bad as an hour ago," Kim says grinning. "Thank God for Ranger healing, I was suffering for weeks after I gave birth to you."

Penelope smiles. "Sorry."

Kim grabs her hand. "Worth it."

Penelope lifts Kim's hand up and kisses it. "My little sister is gorgeous mom."

Kim looks surprised. "A girl? Alpha 5 said it was a boy."

Penelope looks nervous. "Uh, well, she's intersex."

Kim raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh. Trini must not have taken that well."

"Why?"

Kim sighs. "When we were in high school everyone treated her horribly for being intersex. They bullied her everyday and called her a freak. We actually met at a 'freak' party. Your Uncle Zack took her there because he thought it was the only place she wouldn't be judged. That's how you were made."

Penelope grimaced. "You coulda left that part out ma."

"I like to tell the whole story," Kim says teasingly.

"Gross."

"Anyways where is your mami? Is she with your sister?" Kim says.

Penelope looks at her nervously. "Uh no. The baby is sleeping in the next room, Alpha 5 is with her. Mami is with the rest of the Rangers. They said the town is under attack by something called Putties."

Kim sits up suddenly crying out, "Putties?" She tries to stand but groans in pain and falls back onto the bed. "Dammit!"

"Mom you aren't healed enough," Penelope says. "They can handle it."

"Alpha!" Kim cries out.

Alpha 5 walks into the room almost instantly.

"Show me the fight."

Alpha 5 hesitates. "You are still in recovery..."

"Show me before I run out there right now Alpha," Kim says.

Penelope grabs her arms. "No mom please."

Alpha 5 nods and tinkers with a console nearby until a screen moves down and they could see the wreckage that was Angel Grove town square.

...

"Where the hell are they all coming from?" Zack cries knocking down two putties and jumping out of the way of two more that lunge at him.

Billy is also severely outnumbered but he is keeping them at bay. "There's too many! How did Rita get them through the shield?"

"I don't know but I think we might need our zords," Jason says. "There's just too many."

Trini blows through four more putties and cries out in exasperation, "I take them out and more come! It's endless! I agree with Jason!"

"Magic!" Tommi says kicking a putty in the face. "Can the shield keep out Rita's magic?"

"Ah!" Billy says backflipping away from a putty swiping at him, "that must be it! The shield can't keep out her magic!"

"Well fuck then! Let's call our zords and end this!" Zack cries.

"Your zords won't help you."

The Rangers turn towards the voice and the putties part to make a clear path to an old man standing there with a long winding staff.

"The overwhelming power of Rita will crush you," the old man says with a fierce grin. "And once I restore my powers you will kneel before me."

Jason steps towards him. "Who are you?"

"I am Lord Zedd, the all powerful ruler of the Universe!" he proclaims lifting his staff in the air.

"You don't look all powerful," Zack mutters.

"Don't underestimate him," Jason says. "Stay on your guard..."

Before Jason could finish speaking there's a loud cry and Tommi goes flying through the air. Three putties had hit her hard in the back sending her tumbling to Zedd's feet.

"Tommi!" Trini cries rushing after her. The boys run with her but the putties attack blocking their path.

"Ahh, all mine," Zedd says gripping Tommi's arm and lifting her to her feet.

"Let me go!" Tommi protests trying to pull away.

The needle pierces her armor into her neck before she could even react. The rest of the Rangers watch in horror.

Green electricity buzzes around Tommi and Zedd as Zedd laughs maniacally.

The green electricity shoots out in all directions destroying all the putties, trashing cars, piercing through buildings, and sending the other four Rangers jumping and dodging away.

Zedd laughs as he ascends into the air, his wrinkles wash away and his staff lights up bright red. Tommi crumbles to the ground consumed with the green electricity and the other Rangers watch helplessly.

Her green armor gets a tinge of gold all around she lets her helmet fade away. She is not Tommi though.

Yes her face is the same, but her eyes are a shiny neon green and her teeth are golden just like...

"Rita!" Trini gasps.

Tommi laughs evilly. "Nice to see you again...yellow."

"No!" Jason cries lunging at her.

He gets nowhere near her because Zedd blocks him with a speed that none of them could ever imagine. With a flick of his staff Jason goes flying through the air and slamming into the wall of a collapsing building.

"Jason!" Billy cries.

"You son of a bitch!" Zack cries lunging at Zedd.

Zedd laughs as he easily dodges Zack's attacks. In a flash he grips Zack's arm and snaps it in one swift movement. Zack cries out in agony and Zedd shoves him away. He swings his staff around cracking Zack in the head and sending him flying into a car and fall to the street unconscious.

"He's too strong!" Billy cries.

"We have to fight!" Trini says. "We can't let Rita take Tommi's body!"

"It's too late," Tommi says laughing. "Tommi was weak. It was so easy for me to take her body for my own."

"Give her back you bitch!" Trini demands rushing her with Billy right behind her.

Zedd blocks them once more smirking. Trini and Billy double team him punching and kicking him everywhere. Zedd dodges them effortlessly smirking the whole time.

With a leap Zedd crashes his staff onto Billy's head sending him tumbling back. Zedd follows him to the ground slamming his knee into Billy's chest.

He reaches over effortlessly and catches Trini's fist that was directed at his head. With a flick he twists Trini's wrist snapping it instantly.

Trini cries out and falls to the ground in agony. Billy tries to get up again but Zedd stands and kicks him in the face hard knocking him out.

Out of nowhere a red boot slams into Zedd's face. Zedd stumbles away and wipes his mouth of the blood. "You struck me?"

Jason stands in front of Billy and Trini protectively but he has shards of glass piercing his leg. Trini stands beside him ready to fight. Even with only one arm she won't give up.

"Lucky shot Red Ranger," Zedd says smirking. "I assure you it won't happen again."

Jason and Trini run together at Zedd. Together they actually make Zedd back away and hit him a few times. Jason managed to punch him twice and Trini kicked him in the head once.

Zedd yells in fury and swipes his staff hitting Jason in the stomach and Trini on the head. They both stumble away but hold their ground. They attack again but Zedd blocks them with his staff. With the staff neither Jason nor Trini could touch him.

"Enough!" Zedd snaps slamming his staff down to the ground. Fire erupted all around them. "I thought it would be fun to kill you without using my magic, but now you've done it." He waves his staff and fire shoots out of it directly at Jason.

The fireball slams into his chest and sends him flying into another building. Trini runs after him but Zedd appears in front of her and in one swift movement impales her with the other end of the staff.

Trini gasps loudly as pain invades her senses. He yanks the staff out then kicks Trini in the chest sending her tumbling onto the ground. Though in absolute agony she tries to get up again to help Jason.

A hand grips her shoulder and holds her down. "There there yellow, don't strain yourself too much."

Tommi's breath is on her cheek, close and hot just like that night when Rita attacked her in her bedroom. Trini pushes her away. "Get your hands off of me!"

"Tr-ini."

Trini sees Zack and Billy now conscious again, weakly trying to get up from the ground.

"Don't worry Blue and Black, I will dispose of you once I get rid of Red here," Zedd says laughing.

Tommi grips Trini's shoulder again and says, "We have some business to attend to."

Before Trini could protest green electricity surrounds them and they disappear.

"Trini!" Zack cries.

"Ahh!"

Zedd laughs maniacally as he lifts Jason up by the throat and aims his fire staff directly at Jason's heart.

"Jason! No!" Billy tries to get up but falls to the ground weakly.

Zack tries to get up too but he also falls to the ground.

"Say goodbye Red Ranger!" Zedd says winding his staff back. Out of nowhere a pink pterodactyl slams into Zedd sending him flying into a truck nearly a block away.

Jason falls to the ground and looks up at the pterodactyl. Zedd throws fireballs at her but the pterodactyl dodges it easily. It swipes down and slams Zedd again. Zedd flies into the air again but before he hit anything the pterodactyl slammed him into the ground.

Zedd hit the ground so hard he created a giant crater.

"Yeah Kim!" Zack says standing up with Jason's help.

Zedd stood from the crater weakly. His head is cracked open, blood is seeping down his temple, and his eyes are black with rage. "This isn't over Rangers!" With a wave of his staff smoke appears all around him and he disappears completely.

"He's gone," Billy says taking Jason's hand and standing up weakly.

The pterodactyl lands in front of them and Kim jumps out. "Kim," Jason says as the three boys let their helmets fall away. "You saved our asses."

Kim pulls all three of them into a hug and lets her helmet fade. "Are you okay?"

"Hurting but ok," Zack says.

"Thanks Kimmie, but are you okay? You just had a baby!" Billy says.

"I'm okay but not one hundred percent, that's why I came in my Zord," Kim says looking around the street. "Where's...where's Trini?"

Zack and Billy look at each other and Jason steps beside her. "I-I don't know, I was under rubble at the time and..."

"Rita took her," Zack says.

"Well Rita in Tommi's body," Billy clarifies.

Kim turns and looks at them. "T-took her? Where?"

Zack shrugs. "I'm sorry I don't know Kim."

"They just vanished," Billy says.

Kim starts to hyperventilate and Jason runs to her side and grabs her arms. "Kim, breathe."

"Rita took her! She fucking took her! Who knows what she will do to her! We have to find her! We have to find..."

"Kim!" Jason shakes her gently then pulls her into a hug. "We will find her. We will find her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is squeamish part, it was extremely hard for me to write and I couldn't even go as far as I wanted to cause I couldn't handle it. Anyways, you've been warned.


	22. Part 4: Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! Sexual Harassment/Non-Con.

_Part 4: Control_

Chapter 22:

It had been dead silent for over three hours when Kim finally breaks the deafening silence. Penelope had been sitting on the couch with Josie comforting her watching her mom on the neighboring loveseat cradling the baby to her chest.

"Rowan."

That is the word that broke the silence. "What?" Penelope says.

"That's what Trini wanted to call our son," Kim says softly. "Would that work for a girl?"

Penelope smiles at her. "I like it."

"I think it works," Josie offers softly.

Kim glances at the phone and starts crying again. "Why won't Jason call already? She was cut off from the bond and it's been three hours."

Penelope stands and reaches her arms out. "Give me baby Rowan, go to the ship and find mami."

Kim stands and says, "No come with me to the ship. You two stay there with Rowan. It's safer there."

"Safer than here?" Penelope says.

Kim looks at her seriously. "Rita knows our identities."

Penelope pales. "She does?"

"But she doesn't know where the ship is or how to get in," Kim says. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait, me too?" Josie says standing.

"I told you that knowing our identities put you in danger," Kim says. "This is what we meant. Now grab some extra stuff Penny for you and Josie, Josie help me pack the baby stuff."

...

The light is dim but Ranger abilities let her be able to see clearly. She isn't sure how long she's been unconscious, but she should be hurting a lot more than she currently is. She glances down at where Zedd had impaled her and sees that she's shirtless and she has a very well done bandage.

She tries to move but sees that her hands and legs are bound to the bed posts. She yanks on them trying to use her Ranger strength to break the bonds but the cuffs glittered bright green and gold and didn't budge an inch.

"You will find it hard to escape yellow."

Trini snaps her head towards the voice and snarls when she sees Tommi…no not Tommi, Rita standing against the far wall, abnormal green eyes gleaming and golden teeth shining. "Rita," Trini spat struggling against the restraints again. "Let me go you bitch."

"The more you struggle the more the bonds tighten," Rita says. "It's magical. Created to grip on harder the more you fight it. And it also disconnects your bond to the other Rangers."

"What do you want from me Rita?" Trini snaps. "Leave Tommi alone!"

"Tommi? This empty vessel?" Rita says snarling. "She is weak. She caved to my will instantly."

"You liar! Tommi is strong!" Trini says. "She will defeat you!"

Rita laughs maniacally. "Defeat me? This weakling?"

"Tommi!" Trini cries. "I know you can beat her! Fight her!"

"Shut up!" Rita snaps walking to the side of the bed. "I will show you how much power I have over your stupid little friend!"

Trini gulps nervously. "What do you mean?"

"You see yellow?" Rita straddles her and leans close to her. "The moment I took over this little girl's body I gained all her memories and thoughts. And you see, I know how much she desires you."

Trini looks at her wide-eyed. "You're lying!"

"Am I?" Rita says with a snarl. "Didn't this one ask you out the very first time you met?"

Trini gulps. "Th-that was a misunderstanding..."

"Her desire is a nice plus to my plan," Rita says smirking.

"P-plan?"

"Didn't you just have another child with Pink?"

Trini struggles against the restraints. "You stay away from my family!"

"I'm not interested in the older one," Rita says laughing. "You had her before you became Rangers, but the new one, you had it now, when you are both Power Rangers. Who knows what kind of abilities it will have."

Trini fights harder against the restraints and starts crying. "Get away from my daughter! Don't you dare touch her! I will fucking kill you!"

Rita laughs and straddles her hips. "You kill me? Please! You would never hurt your friend!"

"Get off me!"

"Calm down yellow," Rita says leaning close to Trini's face and grabbing her cheek. "I changed my plan slightly."

"Don't touch me!" Trini says trying to shake her hand off.

"The moment Zedd threw you at my feet wounded and I felt this body's little feelings for you I thought of something better," Rita says. "I don't need to take your baby when you can just make one with this body right here."

Trini looks appalled. "NEVER!"

Rita grips Trini's belt and unbuckles it. "You don't have a choice yellow."

"No!" Trini tries to jolt her off. "Tommi! Tommi! Don't let her do this to me! Tommi!"

Rita unzips Trini's jeans and tugs them down. Trini tries to morph and let's out a sob of distress when it doesn't work.

"Please," she whimpers softly. "Tommi, help me."

Rita freezes. Trini looks down at her as she raises her head and gasps when she sees Tommi original brown eyes contorted in agony. "T-Trini..."

"Tommi!" Trini cries.

"I..." she groans in pain. "I can't beat her. She's...she's t-too strong."

"No! Tommi you can do it! Fight!"

"I can't! She's...gaahhh, she's gaining control again!"

"Tommi please!"

"B-but I can't let her do this to...to you," Tommi groans painfully. "Not with my body."

"Tommi..."

"Love is the key!" Tommi says desperately. "Her magic is dark. So if you just think about and feel the love it will break all the cuffs. You will connect to grid again then morph and use the dagger I hid behind the window right behind you."

Trini glances back at the window. "Dagger?"

"The few times I have taken control I blocked her from my actions," Tommi says. "I infused the dagger with all my love when you stab me it will remove her and all her magic from my body."

"But it will also kill you," Trini says.

"I rather die than be her puppet and watch helplessly," Tommi says. "Please Trini, kill me."

"Tommi I can't!"

"Please! I can't hold on any longer!"

Before Trini could protest her eyes flash green and the golden teeth return. "Stupid brat," Rita snaps. "That won't happen again!"

"You bitch! Let Tommi go!"

"Now," Rita says sliding her hand down Trini's chest to her crotch. "Where were we?"

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Trini cries anxiously.

"Just relax yellow, I will rock your world better than anything poor little Pink could ever do," Rita says licking up Trini's throat.

Trini clenches her eyes shut in disgust and thinks about what Tommi said. Love. Love will break her magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you in a cliff hanger...actually I'm not sorry. Not sorry at all.


	23. Part 4: Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning still. The intensity still hasn't calmed down, this is the climax of the story after all.

_Part 4: Control_

Chapter 23:

She focuses and ignores the bile that rises to her throat from Rita's touch.

* **flashback** *

" _Mami!"_

_Trini laughed and crouched down to pull the little girl into her arms. Her smile was so big and beautiful and Trini had no regrets. Sure she had her when she was in high school and now she works at Krispy Kreme and Kim's mom's office while going to college and living in Kim's mom's guest house but it's all worth it. It's all worth it for this beautiful little girl who's smile lights up her world._

_*flashback*_

_The sound of a fast thump filled the room and Trini gasped. "Is that..." Kim gulped holding back tears. "The heartbeat?"_

_Alpha 5 who was conducting the ultrasound didn't seem to notice the emotional relevance of that and responded mechanically, "normal fetal heartbeat, I calculate it's rate at..."_

_"Thank you Alpha," Trini said gently. She turned to Kim and said, "There's a baby in there."_

_"Again," Kim said gripping Trini's hand._

_*flashback*_

_Trini laughed loudly as Zack and Jason crashed face first into each other and landed on the ground in a heap. Kim was beside her laughing equally as loud to the point where she was even snorting._

_"You guys are idiots," Amanda muttered focusing her attention back to her phone._

_"Oh I really thought that would work," Billy said scratching his head and looking sincere. "Sorry."_

_"Don't apologize Billy," Trini said draping an arm across his shoulders. "You are a creative genius trying to make cool stuff. These guys are the idiots who decided to run at each other full force hoping your jet pack shoes would work in time to avoid a collision."_

_Jason and Zack recovered now laughing. "Parkour bitches!" Zack cried._

_Jason laughed loudly. "Let's do it again."_

_"If you wake Penny you will put her back to sleep," Kim said wagging her finger at them._

_"I promise if we wake her I will put her sleep personally," Billy said grinning widely._

_Kim snorted her response and Trini pulled all three boys into an awkward side hug. "Can you really say no to these faces?"_

_Kim chuckled. "Fine. But I'm not gonna watch this. Amanda let's go watch TV."_

_"Anything is better than these idiots," Amanda said following her out._

_"You staying babe?" Kim asked._

_Trini laughed. "Hell yeah! I wanna see how many more times they're gonna wipe out!"_

_*flashback*_

_The party was in full swing. Trini's parents were mingling with Kim's family members and the twins were dancing with 8 year old Penelope. The boys and Amanda were totally wasted laughing their asses off at one of the tables._

_Amanda acted like she couldn't stand any of them except for Kim, but she did have a few pleasant times with Trini, and she laughed with the boys all the time. Kim was sad she was moving to London, and Trini acted like she was glad but secretly she would miss her._

_Anyways back to the task at hand. Everyone was partying, distracted, and Kim was tugging her hand and pulling her down the corridor away from the giant hall._

_The club had several halls that people could rent out and Kim pulled her into one of the ones not being used so the giant hall was empty and dark save for small streaks of moonlight peaking in through the window._

_"People will notice we left Kim," Trini said as Kim desperately undid the belt and zipper of her tuxedo pants._

_"No one is paying attention to us," Kim said yanking the pants down and freeing her aching erection._

_"Whaddya mean no is paying attention to us? It's OUR wedding!"_

_"Shut up and fuck me Trini," Kim said reaching underneath her gorgeous wedding dress and pulling her lacy white underwear off._

_Trini didn't hesitate. She spun Kim around so that her face was against the wall and her butt stuck out. Trini lifted the dress out of the way and plunged into her in one swift movement. Kim cried out and reached back to grab the back of Trini's head._

_Trini pumped hard and fast and Kim moaned anxiously gripping the wall tightly. Their skin slapped together with every thrust and Kim's moans were turning anxious._

_"Shit! Trini! I'm gonna, fuuuucking shit!" Kim exploded into shudders and Trini groaned as she was squeezed tightly. She thrust a few more times then pulled out suddenly and came onto the floor beside Kim._

_They were both breathing heavily as they adjusted themselves and when they turned to return to the party they saw Jason, Zack, Billy, and Amanda standing at the entrance of the hall watching them._

_Billy looked totally embarrassed but the other three obviously enjoyed it. "Oh God," Kim snorted. "You pervs."_

_"Well, we all did kinda meet at a freak club," Trini said taking her hand._

_"It was to be expected," Zack said shrugging._

_"You guys have seen us fuck, it's only fair," Jason said._

_"Mm hmm," Amanda said her voice cracking. "That shit was hot."_

_Kim and Trini stood there together as they stumbled back to the party laughing and talking about what they saw. "So we aren't living that down for a while," Kim muttered._

_"I don't care," Trini said looking into Kim's eyes. "I love you."_

_Kim grinned. "I love you too Trini."_

_..._

Trini opens her eyes when she feels the cuffs dissipate from her hands and feet. Rita is kissing down her stomach and she won't allow her to get any further!

With her recovered Ranger strength she kicks with all her might sending Rita flying into the wall. She knows the rest of the Rangers could feel her now cause she can feel their alarm and relief, they would be here any minute. Together they would find a way to capture Rita without killing Tommi.

Trini jumps off the bed and lifts her pants back up and re-does them.

"How did you escape you little bitch?" Rita growls getting back up and recovering.

Trini morphs immediately and crouches into a fighting stance.

Rita laughs at her. "Oh come on yellow, do you think you actually stand a chance? What do you expect to happen? Capture me and save little Tommi here? Hah! I'm smarter than that! As we speak Zedd is intercepting your little friends. You think you have support but you don't! You're all alone and you don't stand a chance against me!"

Trini lifts her fists in defense. "I will die trying before I let you violate me!"

_"Don't do it Trini."_

_"Tommi?"_

_"She doesn't have access to our bond."_

_"How are even talking to me?"_

_"Rita knows things about our Ranger powers that we haven't even begun to explore, I can do them now. And I know this for a fact you don't stand a chance Trini."_

_"I can't kill you Tommi."_

_"You must! She will defeat you easily and rape you!"_

_"Tommi I can fight..."_

_"Don't you remember the boatyard? She beat you easily and killed Billy."_

_"Tommi..."_

_"Get the dagger and stab me."_

"You're mine yellow," Rita says walking towards her and licking her lips.

Trini lunges at her and Rita laughs as she swipes her away like nothing. Trini flies into the wall. Rita unbuttons her jeans and walks to her. "This time I won't need magic to hold you down. You're MINE!"

" _Do it Trini!"_

"No!" Trini cries aloud.

"You're mine!" Rita says gripping Trini by the throat and slamming her against the wall beside the window. The impact de-morphs Trini's armor.

Trini could see the dagger on the sill and she gulps. She struggles against Rita but can't move a single muscle. Rita holds her against the wall with one hand easily while the other slides down her chest to the pants. Bile rises to her throat but not just because Rita is touching her but because she realizes Tommi is right.

She doesn't stand a chance. There's only one way.

" _It's okay Trini, I'm ready to die for you. We all are willing to die for each other. That's what makes our bond. Do it."_

_"I'm sorry Tommi. I love you ya know."_

_"I know Trini, I love you too. I love all of you. You guys are the best friends I could have ever asked for."_

Trini starts crying as she moves quickly snatches the dagger and plunges it into Rita's chest. Rita screeches in agony and stumbles back. She looks down at the dagger protruding from her chest in shock. The dagger is glowing bright red as gold starts falling off of Tommi's body like specks.

"What have you done?" Rita cries.

Trini just cries as a bright gold light shoots out of Tommi's chest. When it's gone, Tommi's eyes are back to their regular brown color and her teeth are back to normal.

She falls to the ground and Trini scrambles to her side. "Tommi!"

Tommi spits out blood and grips Trini's hand. "Y-you did...the r-right thing."

Trini lets out a harsh sob. "No please."

The door bursts open and the rest of the Rangers run in decked out in full armor. Trini could see the wear and tear from their battle with Zedd: burn marks, blood in several places seeping through their armor, Zack limping, and Kim leaning on Jason and Billy for support.

They all crouch around Tommi's body worriedly. "It's okay guys," Tommi says weakly spitting out more blood. "Trini saved me. She got rid of Rita and it's okay. I am happy to die for her."

"No Tommi!" Trini sobs desperately.

Tommi's eyes flutter shut and Trini lets out a wail of distress. "Get her out of here," Jason says.

Trini is still crying when Zack and Kim lift her to her feet and pull her away. The last thing Trini sees before they move her out of the room is Jason and Billy lifting Tommi's body into their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How y'all doing? You like the story so far? It's almost done!


	24. Part 4: Control

_Part 4: Control_

Chapter 24:

"It's been weeks," Kim says to Zack, Billy, and Jason. "She won't speak, or eat or drink or even get out of bed. Penny and I have tried everything. We even tried to use Rowan, but Trini just stares at her."

"Does she know anything?" Jason says.

"No but she should," Kim says.

"That would just stress her out more Kim," Billy says.

"I don't like keeping things from my wife," Kim says.

"It's only for a little while Kimmie," Zack says. "We don't wanna get her hopes up."

"It's for the best Kim," Jason says. "You just worry about being there for Trini and helping her overcome this."

"Overcome?" Kim scoffs. "As if it were that easy! How can you overcome being sexually assaulted and having to kill your friend? I don't even know how she's holding herself as it is."

"Me neither to be honest," Zack says nodding. "I wish there was something we could do to help."

"There is," Jason says. "We stay by her side. We give her our love and support as friends and family and help her through it."

"I'm not very good at emotions," Billy says. "But for Trini, I will try."

Jason's watch beeps and he looks at it. "Damn, Zedd is at it again. We have to go."

"What about Trini?" Kim says.

"She isn't ready yet," Jason says. "She has to stay here. Let's go."

...

"You know," Penelope says nudging Trini's arm. "Josie and I are probably gonna have sex one day."

Trini doesn't respond or move from her position on the bed beside her.

Penelope sighs. "I thought that would get a reaction out of you."

Trini only glances at her.

"Okay," Penelope says. "How about this? I think if they made a continuation of Buffy, Faith would bang Willow."

Trini snorts. "That's ridiculous."

"Argument one! Willow liked Kennedy who is practically a weaker version of Faith," Penelope says. "Argument two. Faith helped Willow save Angel's ass and they had a long ass road trip together. Argument three, the tension is REAL!"

"What tension? Willow's fear that Faith might betray them or her fear that she will turn evil again?" Trini argues sitting up. "Plus Faith is straight! They made that very clear."

"She's bisexual and you know it!" Penelope says. "She had the hots for Buffy all of season 3!"

"At the end of the series Willow was with Kennedy and Faith with Robin," Trini says. "It's not canon."

"So what? I'm talking about a continuation of the series," Penelope says. "That's not canon."

"If Faith goes gay she would be with Buffy not Willow," Trini says shrugging. "Since we're talking about non-canon."

"Now Buffy is the true straight one," Penelope says.

"She can be turned!" Trini says.

Penelope laughs. "I guess she could. It doesn't matter really, I just wanted you to talk."

Trini smiles softly at her and pulls her into a tight hug. "Thank you Penny. But..."

"What?"

"You aren't _really_ gonna have sex with Josie soon are you?"

Penelope laughs. "No! Mom I'm a freshman! Who do I look like? You?"

"Excuse me, I was a senior when I had sex for the first time!" Trini says.

"With mom?"

Trini sighed. "Mom told you huh?"

"That she is your one and only?"

Trini smiles again. "Yeah."

"Well I like that," Penelope says. "And I would like to be sure Josie will be my one and only when I decide to do it."

Trini caresses her cheek. "We raised you well."

Penelope grabs Trini's hand. "Yes you did." After a moment Trini's face contorts into sadness again. Penelope sighs deeply. "Mami, what happened to you?"

Trini gulps and shakes her head.

"Why can't you tell me?"

Trini just shakes her head and goes back to her lying position. Rowan starts crying from the other room and Penelope stands. "I got her," Penelope mutters as she turns on the TV on her way out. "I'll order pizza for dinner. Try to distract yourself with TV."

She had lied in the bed for several minutes when something on the TV catches her attention.

"Breaking news from Angel Grove Town Square!" a reporter says anxiously. "The man claiming to be Lord Zedd, the overlord of the Universe is attacking the town again. The Power Rangers are holding him at bay but things are not looking to good for our heroes! Here's Ray at the scene."

The screen cuts off and another man appears looking nervous. Behind him Trini could make out the wreckage of the fight. "From what I've seen Tom, Zedd is a very powerful guy. It looks like he gets his power from that staff he holds. The Power Rangers are doing so great working as a team, though I noticed that the Yellow Ranger is not with them, I hope they are okay. That staff Zedd has dealt quite a bit of damage to the Rangers and I don't know how much longer the Rangers can hold out, they are..."

A giant explosions shakes the entire area cause the camera to shake violently and the reporter to fall over. Trini jumps out of the bed in terror. She had kept herself disconnected from the grid but she needs to know what is happening out there. She connects to the grid and instantly feels the agonizing pain of her fellow Rangers. They are hurt and struggling! They need her help.

Trini freezes though when she feels a fifth emotion. It's weak. Barely alive. But she can feel it. Struggling. Fighting to stay alive.

With a strangled gasp Trini breathes out. "Tommi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all alive out there? This quarantine is ROUGH but I hope my story is bringing you a bit of comfort during this time. If not comfort at least entertainment!


	25. Part 4: Control

_Part 4: Control_

Chapter 25:

Trini is in her armor running down the stairs when Penelope stops her. "Mami! No you can't go out there!"

"They need me Penelope," Trini says. "I can feel their pain. Every single one of them. I have to help."

"But mom said..."

"Mom is in trouble!" Trini snaps. "She needs my help."

The doors slams open and the four Rangers stumble in. Their armor is shed away and the four of them look beat up. Trini removes her armor and runs to them.

Zack is helping Kim in who has a shard of metal protruding from her leg while Jason is leaning heavily on Billy gripping a nasty wound on his stomach.

"We couldn't get to the ship," Billy says. "The media is crawling all over the place."

"When Zedd retreated we hid in an alley, de-morphed and snuck here," Zack says. "Kim's dad is in town so we called him. He will help us until the media leaves and we can go to the ship."

"Jesus Christ mom!" Penelope cries as Zack sets her down on the couch.

Trini is by her side instantly taking her hand. "You'll be okay Kim."

Kim caresses her face. "Yes I will, Jason needs more help than me actually."

Trini stands to help Billy and Zack set Jason down on the ground. He groans painfully and grips his wound. "How far away is Henry from here?" Trini says.

"Grandpa Hanky is coming?" Penelope says. "But does he know you're..."

Kim nods and grabs her hand. "He figured it out the night I left you at his place."

"What did this wound Jason?" Trini says.

"Zedd's staff," Billy responds.

"That fucking staff," Trini says remembering how he had also impaled her with that thing. "And yours too Kim? Did he use the staff to throw metal shards at you?"

"No he used the staff to cause a giant explosion to be able to escape, the metal shards came from the building and cars that exploded," Kim says.

"Indirect but still," Trini says standing up. "He's weak right now. This is our chance to find him and destroy that fucking staff."

"Trini no," Zack says. "Jason and Kim are wounded."

"So then just you, me, and Billy will go," Trini says.

"Trini baby no, you still haven't recovered..." Kim starts but Trini interrupts her.

"Recovered? Zedd is the reason that whole thing even happened!" Trini snaps. "Stop treating me like an invalid because of what happened! Like not telling me about Tommi."

The other four Rangers and Penelope look at her in shock. "Ms. Oliver?" Penelope says.

"How did you..." Jason says weakly.

"When I rejoined the grid I felt her," Trini says. "What happened to her?"

"After you left Jason and I took her to the ship," Billy says. "Alpha 5 immediately started working on her and he managed to keep her alive but in a coma. He isn't hopeful that she will ever wake up."

Trini scoffs as tears slip from her eyes. "And why wouldn't you tell me that?"

"We didn't want to get your hopes up Trini," Zack says.

"It was my decision Trini," Jason says. "I just wanted to protect you. Don't be mad at them."

Trini looks at Kim and narrows her eyes. "You knew about it and didn't tell me?"

"Trini I wanted to..."

"You _lied_ to me?"

"I told her to," Jason tries. "Please don't be mad at her."

"Even if you told me to lie to her I wouldn't have because she is my wife and we have never, EVER lied to each other!"

"Trini I'm sorry," Kim says crying.

Penelope looks between them not knowing what to say.

"Zedd is responsible for all of this!" Trini cries. "If he wouldn't have injected Tommi then Rita would have never been in her body and I..."

"Trini," Billy grabs her arms gently. "Revenge never ends well. Zedd is too powerful for just us three. When Jason and Kim get better we will make a plan. We find him together and get rid of that staff."

"Yeah Trini we got your back," Zack says rubbing her shoulder softly. "Even in his weakened state the three of us are no match for him."

Trini pulls away from them and turns towards the door. "Tommi said to me that there are abilities we have that we haven't even begun to explore yet. Rita did, so Tommi was able to access them too. She was speaking to me in my mind through the bond."

"We can do that?" Billy says.

"And who knows what else we are capable of," Trini says. "And I just know that sitting around here or fighting with putties in the ship won't cut it if we truly want to explore that part of our powers."

"What are you saying Trini?" Kim says.

"I'm saying that I'm leaving," Trini says firmly.

"You're..." Kim swallows a lump in her throat. "Leaving me? Leaving us?"

"No mami!" Penelope cries anxiously.

Trini turns to look at them tears sliding down her cheeks. "Never. I would never leave you or our daughters Kim. I love you. But I can't just sit here wallowing in misery while Tommi fights for her life, Zedd is out there recovering and getting stronger, and Rita is on the moon planning God knows what. I can' just sit here, especially knowing that we have some hidden powers within us that we haven't explored yet. I'm just gonna go and train and figure it out. But I will be back and I will always be there with you if there's ever trouble in the city."

"I'll go with you!" Zack says.

Trini grabs his hand and says, "You know I love you Zack, you're my best friend in the entire world, but this is something I have to do alone."

Zack sighs and nods. "I understand. I'll train too. If there's more secret powers within us I want to find it too."

"Me too," Jason says. "When I recover of course."

"Penelope," Trini says. "Can you please bring Rowan down here so I can say goodbye?"

Penelope starts crying. "You're...you're leaving now?"

Trini nods. "I have to before Zedd gets strong again."

Penelope doesn't stop crying as she bolts up the stairs. Zack pulls Trini into hug immediately afterwards. "You'll be around though right?"

"I will never leave you Zack," Trini says holding him tightly. "If you need me call me."

Billy hugs her next. "Take care of yourself Trini."

After releasing him Trini crouches beside Jason. Jason smiles at her weakly and grabs her hand tightly. "I'm sorry for lying to you about Tommi, I really was trying to protect you."

"I know Jason," Trini says kissing his cheek gently. "I know. Get better soon okay?"

"Take care of yourself Trini."

Kim is crying watching the whole thing. She isn't moving or speaking at all, just crying when Trini sits beside her on the couch. "I'm sorry for lying to you Trini," Kim says her voice cracking. "Please don't leave."

"That's not why I'm going," Trini says caressing Kim's cheek. "I forgive you for that. I know why you did it. I'm doing this for our world. For Tommi. She's barely alive, I don't know how. She sacrificed herself for me and I can't let Zedd kill us anyways and take over the world. Then her sacrifice would have been for nothing. I just...I just need time."

Kim nods between tears. "I understand Trini. I love you and I will wait forever for you."

Trini kisses her lips softly then says, "I love you too Kim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near!


	26. Part 4: Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost done!

_Part 4: Control_

Chapter 26:

"Will she ever wake up?" Trini says looking at Tommi lying motionless on the bed attached to a large machine.

"I am unsure," Alpha 5 says. "Right now the machine is the only thing keeping her alive and so far I have seen no sign of brain activity."

"How did you even save her? I stabbed her in the chest."

"She lost a lot of blood and I wasn't really confident I _could_ save her," Alpha 5 says. "Even now, I'm not sure I did."

Trini frowns and turns to a screen on the wall. "Zordon?"

The screen changes and Zordon's face appears. "Yes Trini?"

"Tommi told me when Rita was controlling her that we have more abilities that we haven't even begun to explore yet," Trini says. "She was telling me this in my mind through the bond, which is something none of us can do."

Zordon makes a humming sound. "Tommi is correct. There is not a single reason you can't be just as powerful as Rita."

"And how do we unlock that power?"

"I wish I had a clear answer for you Trini," Zordon says. "We all unlocked that power in different ways. The only reason Rita was more powerful than us was because she used black magic. The most important thing is that we all had the will to do it and so we found a way to do it. You seem to have the will to do so you will find a way."

Trini nods. "I understand. How did you do it?"

"A lot of meditation in solitary places," Zordon says. "My theory was that it was all mental. If I could control my mind completely then I could accomplish anything. And when I did that I unlocked everything. I could even fly."

"We can fly?" Trini says in shock.

Zordon nods. "There is no limit to what you can do Trini."

Trini looks back at Tommi and grabs her hand. "I will figure it out Tommi. I won't rest until I defeat Zedd. You sacrificed yourself for me, and I will make sure it was worth something."

...

"Mom look!" Penelope says jumping off the couch and taking her phone out.

Kim runs out of the kitchen and nearly screams. "Rowan is walking!"

"I'm recording it!" Penelope says holding her phone up. "I'll send it to mami."

Kim crouches down and extends her arms. "Come here Rowan, come to mom!"

Rowan giggles and staggers to Kim shakily but makes it to her. Penelope cheers and says, "she did it!"

"At only 8 months!" Kim says lifting Rowan into her arms and kissing her cheek.

"How old was I when I walked for the first time?" Penelope says.

"A bit over a year," Kim says.

Penelope texts the video out then turns to them. "You gotta one up me like that baby sis?"

Rowan babbles excitedly and reaches out for Penelope. Penelope laughs and takes her as Kim says, "well you talked a lot more than Rowan at this age."

"Really?" Penelope says.

"Yeah now you won't shut up."

They both turn towards the front door and see Trini standing there. "Trini!" Kim cries running to her.

"Maaammmii!" Rowan screeches reaching towards her.

Kim stops in her tracks and looks back at Rowan in surprise. "I've been gone for 8 months, but I didn't want to miss so much of Rowan's life so I've been sneaking in in the middle of the night to see her," Trini says. She lifts her phone and says, "Got your text Penny. Can't believe I missed her first steps."

Kim pouts at her. "You visited Rowan in the middle of the night and not me or Penny?"

Trini walks to her and grabs her hands. "I'm sorry babe. I only just carried her a bit and sang her to sleep. I knew if I saw Penny I would end up staying and watching a Buffy marathon with her and if I saw you I wouldn't leave again for sure."

Penelope hums sadly. "I understand mami."

Kim sighs and nods. "I'm just so happy to see you again."

Trini starts crying and pulls Kim into kiss saying, "I missed you so much."

Kim kisses her back passionately then hugs her tightly. "You can't stay huh?"

"I'm not strong enough Kim," Trini says. "But Rowan walked for the first time and Penny's birthday is tomorrow, so..."

Penelope smiles and puts Rowan on the floor. "Well let's see if she does it again."

Trini crouches down and Rowan starts stumbling to her laughing cheerfully. Trini lifts her up when she arrives and kisses her cheek. She hands the baby over to Kim then walks to Penelope and gives her a tight hug.

After breaking the hug she hands Penelope a small box and says, "happy birthday."

Penelope opens it and laughs when she pulls out a necklace of the Yellow Ranger.

"It's so you can always remember I'm here with you even if I am far," Trini says.

"Thank you mami, I love it," Penelope says hugging her tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys good? This quarantine is a bitch


	27. Part 4: Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second to the last chapter!

_Part 4: Control_

Chapter 27:

"It was a nice night," Kim says as Trini tiptoes away from a sleeping Rowan in her crib.

Penelope had already knocked out after game night and Rowan was being a bit fussy so it took quite a while for them to finally be alone.

"Well I should go," Trini says as they walk down the hall towards their bedroom. "I should grab some stuff before I leave."

"I've been training too you know," Kim says. "We all have been."

Trini walks to the closet and starts taking stuff out. "I know."

"Zack has been doing like parkour stuff, Billy has been researching everything possible about the previous Rangers, and Jason and I have been training in the caves," Kim says.

"Parkour huh?" Trini says laughing. "Is he jumping over houses again?"

"More like jumping off cliffs," Kim says.

Trini walks to her and extends her hand to her. "Come on."

"Where?"

"Rowan is asleep and Penny is here," Trini says. "Let's go to the caves. Show me what you've learned these past 8 months."

"Okay," Kim says taking her hand. "Race you? I run a lot faster now."

Trini shakes her head. "Not necessary. I can show one of the things I learned."

Trini closes her eyes then everything flashes around them. They are standing in the middle of the cave and Kim looks around in shock. "What the fuck!? Did you..."

"It's a nice trick huh?" Trini says grinning.

"Very," Kim says laughing. "Holy shit! You gotta teach me that."

"Show me what you got," Trini says backing away from her.

"Well I'm faster and stronger than before," Kim says morphing into her armor. "And I got this." Kim extends her hand and a large pink bow appears in it and an arrow in the other.

Trini's eyebrows lift in surprise. "You can project a weapon? I gotta try that."

"Not just that," Kim says docking the arrow on the bow and aiming it at the wall. "It's like an extension of me. I am in complete control of it."

She releases the arrow and it flies towards the cave wall. The speed is too fast to see with the naked eye, but when Trini turns to look the arrow is levitating in front of the wall unmoving. The arrow turns suddenly and zooms at Trini's face. Trini stumbles back and gasps as the arrow stops in midair inches from her face.

She turns to look at Kim who has her hand raised. She flicks her wrist and the arrow returns to her hand. She de-morphs and smiles at Trini.

" _That was incredible."_

Kim gasps. "You're speaking in my head!"

"Just focus on me and try it," Trini says.

Kim focuses. After a long moment, " _Can you hear me?"_

" _Yes! You did it!_ "

"Awesome!" Kim says. "That's so cool. What else can you do?"

Trini morphs into her armor then lifts her hand up. "Shoot me with your arrow again," she says. "And this time don't stop it."

"What?" Kim says. "Seriously?"

"Trust me."

Kim morphs again and makes her bow and arrow appear. She raises it and fires at Trini. The arrow stops in midair as if it hit some sort of invisible wall. Trini grunts and the invisible wall sends the arrow flying away.

"What?" Kim says. "How did you do that?"

"It's like a force," Trini says. "It can stop anything including Zedd's fireballs."

"Hmm," Kim de-morphs and gets in a fighting stance. "Show me what else you got."

Trini de-morphs and smirks at her. "Bring it on."

Kim flies at her with a speed that makes Trini stagger back but she manages to block the punch. "Impressive," Trini says. "Jason trained you well."

"I can beat Jason now," Kim says. "I think you'll find I can give you a challenge."

Trini laughs. "First one to get a pin wins."

"You're on," Kim says moving quickly and delivering a spinning back knuckle right to Trini's face. Trini dodges it and throws three fast jabs at Kim's body.

Kim blocks them easily and throws punches back. They do this for a while, throwing punches back and forth, dodging and blocking, no one getting the upper hand.

"Time to show you what I can really do Kimmie," Trini says smirking.

"You're holding back?"

Trini doesn't respond just rushes Kim fast. Kim raises her arms to block the attack but feels nothing. She puts her arms down and doesn't see Trini anywhere. "What the..."

"It's called the after-image technique."

Trini's voice sounds like it's...behind her?

"Oh shit!" Before Kim can turn Trini traps her in a headlock.

"Get out of this one if you can," Trini says teasingly.

Kim grips Trini's arm and uses all her strength to escape but nothing works.

"You give?" Trini breathes into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Uh," Kim moans reaching back and sliding her hand up Trini's thigh. "Never."

"So you want me to choke you?" Trini groans.

Kim moves her hand to Trini's crotch and squeezes her. Trini's grip wavers as she moans and Kim moves quickly. She breaks free, swipes Trini's leg, and slams her down onto the ground pinning her down tightly.

Trini blinks up in surprise and Kim smirks. "I win."

Trini snorts her laughter. "I guess I still have the same weakness."

Kim doesn't answer any of that she just surges down and kisses Trini passionately. Trini moans and kisses her back gripping onto her hips.

Kim reaches in between them to grip the top button of her jeans then pauses. "Do I have your consent?"

"You're my wife," Trini breathes. "You really think you need to ask?"

"Yes," Kim says. "Yes I do."

Trini smiles brightly at her. "You have my consent."

Kim undoes her pants and pushes them down along with her boxers enough to release her length. "Good cause I really really missed you. I touched myself so many times thinking of you."

"I know," Trini says sliding her hands down Kim's back. "I...felt it."

Kim gulps as Trini slowly unbuttons her jeans. "Yeah? You felt me cum for you?"

Trini lets out a harsh breath. "Yes. I would get so hard for you."

Kim moans anxiously and stands up to remove her pants and underwear desperately. Trini sits up and leans against the wall as Kim scrambles back down to her lap and lines herself up with Trini's length.

"Fuck Trini," Kim groans. "Fuck me please."

Trini moans and pushes into Kim's warmth. "Oh shit," Trini cries. "You're so tight."

"Fuck I've missed you, you fill me so good," Kim groans burying her face in Trini's neck.

They start moving together desperately, Kim bouncing up and down and Trini thrusting upwards. They moved fast and hard together. Kim digs her nails into Trini's shoulders as Trini's lips latch onto her throat and she shifts them so that Kim is lying on her back on the cave floor.

"Shit Trini," Kim moans scratching down Trini's back and gripping her buttcheeks. "Harder!"

Trini moves faster and harder using her Ranger powers to push her more and more. "Fuuuuck Trini I'm gonna cum don't stop!" Kim cries arching up.

Trini latches onto her throat again and pushes harder. Kim's spreads Trini's buttcheeks open and gently presses against Trini's asshole. Trini cries out loudly.

"You like that?" Kim groans. "Fuck me harder."

Trini crashes their lips together and uses more of her strength. Kim moans loudly as she notices Trini's arms being covered with her yellow armor. Kim pushes one finger into Trini's tight hole and groans when she feels Trini tremble.

"Fuck Kim I don't think I can hold on any longer!" Trini cries.

"Isn't this what you trained for?" Kim teases pumping her finger slowly.

"Shiiiit..." Trini cries her thrusts turning erratic.

"Let's see who cums first then," Kim moans into Trini's ear.

Trini groans and starts sucking at Kim's pulse point and thrusting her hips again. " _You're on."_

_"In my mind again?"_

_"You can't speak if you're screaming my name."_

_"Fuck."_

Trini smirks and lets her armor slide up her arms and down her back as she increases power and Kim cries out loudly. Kim's own armor starts sliding down her shoulders as she pumps her finger hard and fast.

It happens simultaneously. Light flashes behind Kim's eyes and she arches up as Trini's body trembles hard and her thrusts are erratic. Kim collapses onto the ground with Trini on top of her panting heavily. She gently removes her finger from Trini making the shorter woman groan softly.

"Next time," Kim breathes out. "I'm gonna peg you."

Trini shudders at that then kisses Kim's jaw. "I love you."

"I love you too."

...

Kim walks into the house and scoffs when she sees Penelope sitting in the loveseat facing the door and smirking. "And just where in the world were you young lady?" She says mockingly.

Kim laughs and shrugs.

Penelope stands and points at the various hickeys on Kim's neck. "Seriously, someone should teach mami not to be a vampire."

Kim snorts. "You should see her."

Penelope shudders. "Gross."

"Why are you up?"

"Rowan woke me," Penelope says. "I realized neither one of you were here, so I waited up."

"Just barely turning 16 today and already much more mature about this," Kim says.

Penelope grimaces. "Yeah, but it's still so gross."

Kim extends her arms for a hug. "Happy birthday my mature girl."

Penelope backs away with a look of disgust. "How about a hug _after_ you shower?"

Kim laughs. "Okay okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left! I hope you've like this story so far!


	28. Part 4: Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it has been an epic journey! I hope you enjoy the final installation of Power Teachers!

_Part 4: Control_

Chapter 28: (Final Chapter)

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" Zordon says as Trini inspects the small device.

"It would never work with the others," Trini says. "He'd be too on his guard and I'd never be able to get this on him."

"Master Trini," Alpha 5 says. "You know that there's a high chance you could be killed, right?"

Trini nods. "That's why I went to see my family and made love to my wife."

"As a goodbye?" Zordon says.

"The chance is high," Trini says. "But I have to do this. Zedd must be stopped."

"Well I hope you don't die Master Trini," Alpha 5 says.

"Me too Trini," Zordon says. "I wish you the best of luck."

Trini nods at both of them then looks at Tommi lying motionless on the bed attached to the machine. "This is for you Tommi," she says softly before running out.

...

"Just where my tracker said you would be," Trini says morphing into her armor.

Zedd who is lounging in a black throne made of vines stands and smirks. "My my, it seems you have found my lair. And a day before my ultimate attack. Seems that I have been watched."

"I won't let you launch that attack," Trini says.

Zedd reaches out to the side and his staff flies into his hand from the other side of the room. "Where's your little friends?"

"With me it's enough," Trini says.

Zedd laughs. "You're alone? Oh you just make it too easy."

Trini rushes him fast and Zedd dodges the flurry of fists flying at his face. Trini keeps the attack steady making Zedd actually step back. He swipes his staff at her but she dodges it easily and swipes his legs.

He falls to the ground but quickly gets back up. He looks angry now. "I admit you are much better than the last time we fought but it won't be enough."

Zedd flies at her full force and slams her in the chest sending her crashing into a wall. Trini recovers quickly and flies back at Zedd cracking him in the jaw.

Zedd staggers back and spits out blood. "You will pay for that little girl," he growls raising his staff and forming a fireball.

"What you need to rely on your magic? You're too chicken to fight one on one?" Trini says.

"I am not a chicken," Zedd says smirking. "I just have no honor."

He throws the fireball at her and Trini raises her hand to stop it in midair.

"What!?"

Trini pushes the fireball back at him and he jumps out of the way narrowly. The entire warehouse is up in flames in an instant and Zedd attacks again swiping his staff at her non stop.

Trini dodges each attack and backs away. When she is up against the wall he turns the staff and tries to stab her with the sharp end but she does a front flip onto the staff as if on a balancing beam then kicks Zedd in the face sending him flying a few feet away onto the ground.

He stands again, eyes red with rage and grips his staff. "Now you will see the true power of Lord Zedd!"

The staff starts to morph around his body and Trini staggers backwards. "What the--"

The blackness of the staff slides down his arms like a slithering snake and he starts to get larger and larger. Trini watches in horror as he gets so big he breaks through the roof of the warehouse. The slithering blackness completely covers Zedd's face and there's a sickening cracking sound as his face turns into that of a fierce black monster with long fangs, sharp claws, and a pair of ruby red eyes that glow eerily against its leech-black skin.

Zedd screeches and releases a flame ball from his mouth into the air. Trini takes out the device and runs around Zedd's giant body at full speed. She pushes herself off the ground in a mighty jump and aims the device at Zedd's back.

Before she could reach him though, he swirls around and grips her tightly in his claw. "You think I don't know what you're trying to do?" Zedd's loud booming voice yells.

"Ahhh!" Trini cries out as he squeezes her.

"I know that device! Zordon put it on me once before, that's how he imprisoned me in the far corners of the universe!" Zedd snarls. "I won't let it happen again!"

Zedd begins to squeeze her tightly and Trini cries out as her bones start to buckle under the pressure.

Out of nowhere a giant red T-Rex headbutted Zedd's stomach, followed by a Black Mastadon ramming Zedd's legs, and a Blue Triceratops impaling Zedd's arm with its horn.

The hand squeezing Trini releases her from the impact. Trini begins to fall but a Pink Pterodactyl catches her before she can hit the ground.

Trini looks through the glass at Kim who has her helmet visor down and is looking at her with worry.

" _Are you okay?_ " Kim projects.

Trini nods at her. " _I'm okay but I need to get this device on Zedd's back."_

" _Why didn't you tell us anything? Why would you try to do this by yourself?"_

" _Because it's too dangerous for all of you."_

" _Trini, we are a team! We work together!_ "

" _I just wanted to protect you!_ "

" _You think sacrificing yourself is protecting me?"_

Trini can feel her anger and grief.

" _Trini, I can't live without you. A world without you isn't a world I want to live in._ "

Trini sighs. " _I'm sorry Kim._ "

There's a loud clank that catches their attention and they see Jason, Zack, and Billy's zords flying away after being hit by a giant fireball.

Zedd roars loudly. "You don't stand a chance against me at my full power! I will destroy all of Angel Grove! I will get the Zeo-Crystal and become the master of the Universe! No one can stop me!"

" _They need my help, get that device on him!_ "

Trini nods and jumps off of Kim's zord to allow her to assist the boys.

Trini stays back for a moment waiting for her opportunity as the zords work together to attack Zedd. Zedd is too strong though, he swipes them away like mere flies and Trini gulps when she sees the sparks flying from their zords and feels their pain at the impact.

"It's now or never," Trini mutters gripping the device in her hand and jumping off the ground towards his back again.

Zedd swirls around smacking Trini into the ground and sending the device flying away. "I told you! You will never send me to the place again!"

He turns away from her and sends another fireball at the other Rangers sending their zords flying away again. Trini groans as she gets up from the ground. Everything hurts and she isn't sure anymore which are her injuries and which are the injuries of her team. She looks everywhere for the device but she can't find it anywhere. It doesn't matter anyways, it's not like she can even get close enough to him to place it on him. And now Zedd is marching right towards Angel Grove and the rest of team are up again trying to fight a losing battle.

They need Mega-zord. Trini focuses her mind and calls upon her zord. If they can't imprison Zedd then they'll have to just defeat him.

Saber appears by her side and Trini jumps in. She runs at full speed towards the other Zords focusing her mind so they can all hear her. " _We need to join together for Mega-zord!_ "

" _Let's go!_ " Kim responds.

The Rangers move as one until they are joined together as Mega-zord. The moment they connect it's like they become one consciousness.

The transformation catches Zedd's attention who stops his march towards Angel Grove and turns to face them. "You still don't stand a chance!"

He throws a fireball at them and Trini raises her arm quickly to stop it in midair. She hums in approval not knowing if her new abilities would transfer to her zord.

" _Whoa_!" Zack says in her mind apparently picking up the skill.

" _How are you doing that?_ " Jason adds.

" _Cool_!" Even in her head Billy's voice sounds awed.

" _I'll teach you later,"_ Trini responds. She focuses her power and pushes the fireball back at Zedd. Zedd dodges it but it still manages to singe him a bit.

He lets out a growl of indignation. "You will pay for that!" He runs at them a full speed and swipes at them with his claws.

They move easily away from the attacks. Billy and Zack move the feet together as one as Jason dodges with the head. Trini and Kim don't even need to communicate with each other on what to do they simply coordinate the arms to deliver counter attacks back to Zedd.

They fight viciously like that for several minutes, hitting and dodging until finally the Mega-zord manages to hit Zedd in the chest and knock him down.

Zedd just laughs maniacally from the ground then slowly stands. "Do you really think you stand a chance?"

With a loud yell fire erupts all over Zedd's body.

" _What the fuck?_ " Zack exclaims. " _This bitch turned Super Saiyan on us!_ "

" _Is there no limit to his power?_ " Jason cries.

" _What do we do?_ " Kim says.

" _I mean even if we still had the device we can't put it on him now!_ " Trini says.

" _Maybe we can put out the flames?_ " Billy says.

" _Yes! Let's push him towards the river,_ " Jason says. " _Maybe that's how we can put out the flames._ "

They move as one to attack but Zedd is ready for them. He catches the fist that Kim throws at him and instantly they all feel the pain of Kim burning.

Trini throws a punch to get him to let her go and he catches that too. Trini cries out at the burning sensation running down her spine. Zedd laughs cruelly and lifts a giant leg to kick Mega-zord in the stomach.

They all feel the pain as they fly back and land with a painful crack on the ground. Zedd follows their descent and slams his foot on Mega-zord’s chest. They all scream in agony as they start to burn. Zedd laughs loudly. "What now Power Rangers?"

Something fast and green crashes into Zedd's chest sending him flying away. When they manage to get Mega-zord to stand again and see what happened they all gasp as they see a giant Green Dragonzord standing defensively in front of them.

Standing on top of the Dragon's head is the Green Ranger. They all gasp as the Green Ranger turns towards Mega-zord and removes her helmet.

" _Tommi_!" Trini cries.

" _You're awake! How?_ " Jason says.

Tommi smiles at them. " _I was still connected to the bond the whole time. You needed me so I found a way to get up._ "

" _You have no idea how happy I am right now,_ " Billy says cheerfully.

" _Also you get a fucking DragonZord?_ " Zack whines. " _So unfair._ "

" _Shut up Zack,_ " Kim says. " _I am so glad you're back Tommi, let's take Zedd down once and for all._ "

Tommi smirks and lifts the device in her hand. " _Let's do it._ "

Tommi jumps into her DragonZord and makes it fly high into the air right behind Mega-zord. They all watch in awe as the dragon lowers onto Mega-zord's back connecting to them.

" _We can get bigger?_ " Billy says.

" _So badass!_ " Zack cries.

" _To the river!_ " Tommi says.

Zedd is just standing up when the new and improved version of Mega-zord rushes him. He catches Mega-zord's hands but this time they don't burn through because Tommi's Dragonzord provided some sort of shield.

Zedd squares his feet on the ground and pushes them back.

Billy and Zack square their feet on the ground and push back.

" _Come on guys push back! We gotta get him to the river!_ " Jason says.

" _Here I'll help,_ " Tommi says.

The dragon head that was on top of Jason's head opened its mouth and released a giant fireball right at Zedd's face. Zedd howls in pain and the Mega-zord pushes him back.

" _Holy shit!_ " Trini cries.

" _Bitch you can breathe fire?_ " Kim says.

" _So fucking unfair!_ " Zack whines loudly.

" _Come on keep pushing harder!_ " Jason says.

" _Like Trini did to Kim last night?_ " Zack says.

" _Zachary I will END you!_ " Trini snaps.

" _I know now's not the time but can you like disconnect from the grid when you do that stuff?"_ Billy says. " _It's really hard to focus._ "

" _GUYS!_ " Jason gets them back on track.

Tommi increases the flame power and they push with all their might. Zedd yells and flies through the air into the river. The river splashes high and Tommi jumps out of her zord device in hand.

" _Tommi be careful!_ " Trini cries.

" _I got this!_ " Tommi responds.

Zedd is standing up, flames put out as Tommi approaches him. He raises his arms defensively but out of nowhere a giant green staff appears in her hand and she smacks Zedd hard in the face.

" _Let's help!_ " Jason says.

The zord steps into the river and swings at Zedd with both hands. Kim's fist slams his face and he manages to catch Trini's fist. Kim throws another punch and he catches it. They struggle again so powerfully that Zedd doesn't even feel Tommi land on his shoulder. She moves quickly and efficiently like a cat, sliding down his back and placing the device. She clicks the device on then jumps off of him just as he is shoved back.

Zedd panics as the device sends electricity shooting down his spine and his shrinks down to his normal size.

Trini jumps out of her portion of the zord and catches his staff in midair. Zedd jumps around trying to get the device off of him. "No! You can't do this to me again! NO!" He screeches.

Trini holds his staff out in both of her hands and slams it onto her knees cracking it in half.

Zedd lurches forward in pain screaming out, "NOOOO!"

Trini throws the pieces aside and says, "goodbye Zedd."

Zedd screams as the electricity engulfs him and he disappears.

...

"We did it!" Jason says back at the ship pulling Zack and Billy into a hug and giving them both kisses on the lips.

"Zedd is gone at last!" Kim cheers joining in on the hug but playfully shoving away Zack's face when he tries to kiss her laughing obnoxiously.

"I'm so glad you woke up Tommi," Trini says hugging her tightly. "Everyday you wouldn't would just eat me up inside."

Tommi squeezes her tightly. "Well I'm alive and that's all that matters. I still think you did the right thing Trini."

"You did," Jason says rubbing her back affectionately.

"Yeah we all would have done the same," Zack says.

"And I am making sure none of us could ever be affected by Rita or Zedd ever again," Billy says walking to a console and pulling out a small box. "These are some injections I created to protect us from any sort of magic. Rita will never hurt us again."

Trini smiles at him and hugs him. "Thank you Billy."

"And maybe," Kim says taking Trini's hand as she let go of Billy. "Now we can all train together and learn each others' skills and...and you could come back home?" Kim smiles shyly. "Penelope and Rowan need you... and...I need you."

Trini pulls her close and kisses her lips gently. "I need you too Kim, and I will definitely come back home."

"I love you Trini," Kim says.

"I love you too Kim."

As they leave Billy calls out, "please disconnect from the grid."

"Nah just stay it's fun!" Zack says.

"Zack don't be a perv," Jason says.

"Oh shut it Jase, you like it too," Zack says.

"You both are pervs," Tommi says. "But so am I cause that shit is just hot as fuck."

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Zack gives her a high five.

"Okay," Billy says sighing. "Maybe _I_ will just disconnect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I probably won't be writing any more Trimberly fics for a while. I am currently writing in other fandoms and I am doing many music projects at the moment (mostly to take up all this quarantine time). Pop by my tumblr any time you wanna chat! @buttercup_ali


End file.
